Cat's Vision Loss
by 13matthi
Summary: After a freak accident Cat loses her vision, her friends help her adapt to her new life without her sight, Cat faces some struggles dealing with the fact that she now has a vision loss, can Cat adapt to being visually impaired or will the struggle of this new life get to her, join her as she deals with bullying, drama, school, life and a few other surprises.
1. The Accident

The Accident

*I do not own Victorious*

 _It was a nice warm sunny day at Hollywood Arts, everything was going wonderful until something went horribly, horribly wrong between classes when Cat had a bucket of sulfuric acid for her science class_

"Umm Cat, what do you got there?" Tori asked as Cat passed by her in the hall

"Oh, it's a bucket of sulfuric acid" said Cat

"What?!" Tori said alarmed "Why do you have a bucket full of sulfuric acid?"

"Our Science teacher needed some more for his class, so he asked me to get me some from the chemistry room" said Cat

"That looks really heavy" says Tori looking at the bucket which is full to the brim

"It is, and I'm trying super hard not to spill it" said Cat

"Let me help you" said Tori

"No, it's OK" said Cat

"Yeah but Cat, if you spill this it could get all over the place and someone could slip and fall" said Tori

"I'm not gonna spill" said Cat

"Yeah well, shouldn't you have a lid or something" Tori asked

"I didn't grab one" said Cat

"Cat" Tori said with a sigh "Why would a teacher even let a student carry a dangerous chemical like this when it could harm someone?" she asked clearly concerned for Cat

"I told him I'll be fine" said Cat

"Really, cause you're not wearing safety goggles, if this gets into your eyes it could cause some serious damage to your eyes" said Tori

"It's not gonna get into my eyes, I'll be fine" said Cat

"Yeah but" before Tori could finish her sentence Cat turned her back to her

"You worry too much Tori" Cat said as she walked away

Tori noticed something on the floor "Cat watch out!" Tori yelled but it was too late cause Cat stepped on what appeared to be a banana peel then she slipped and threw the bucket into the air then landed on her back

Everything felt like it all happened in slow motion yet it all happened so fast. "Cat!" Tori yelled as Cat looked up while the bucket flipped upside down and the sulfuric acid rained down on Cat. "NO!" Tori yelled as she went towards Cat but to late the chemical covered the poor girl. "CAT!" Tori yelled then Cat shrieked in pain as she laid on the floor, "MY EYES BURN!" Cat yelled causing Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre to come running around the corner

"We heard screaming who died?!" Jade asked then she looked at Cat who was in severe pain

"GET THE NURSE!" Tori yelled at Jade as she went to Cat's side

"What happened?" Andre asked

"I SAID GET THE NURSE!" Tori yelled again

Andre, Beck and Jade obliged as Robbie went to Cat's side

"Here let me help you" Robbie said but Tori yelled at him not to touch or move her "What happened?" he asked

Cat is crying in pain as Tori explains the situation

"We have to get her to the bathroom to flush the acid out!" said Robbie

"OK" said Tori feeling like an idiot for not thinking of the idea

Robbie and Tori helped Cat up and rushed her to the bathroom where Tori took Cat in

In the bathroom Tori put Cat's head under the sink and rinsed Cat's eyes out with water

"It hurts!" Cat cried

"I know, just hold still" Tori said feeling horrible that her friend is in pain

Jade arrived with the nurse

"What happened?" the nurse asked

"Well Cat was carrying a bucket of sulfuric acid for our Science class, she was going to deliver it to the science room and she slipped and fell"

"And it all came down on me, even in my eyes" Cat said as Tori continued to wash out Cat's eyes

"Well, you're doing the right thing right now, but we really should get her to a hospital afterwards" said the nurse

"Why?" asked Tori

"To see if there's any further damage" said the nurse "Sulfuric acid can cause permanent blindness"

"WHAT?" Cat shrieked

"Shh, shh, it's OK" Tori said calming Cat down petting her red hair

Jade looked angry, "Vega I swear to god if she's not OK I'm coming for you!" Jade said to Tori

"Why me?" asked Tori

"Because you were with her and didn't stop her!" Jade yelled

"I did try to stop her!" said Tori

"She did Jade, I didn't listen" said Cat "I'm sorry Tori"

"Don't be, I should've done more to help you" said Tori

After about 10 minutes of Tori flushing Cat's eyes out with water Cat was taken to the hospital but her vision was blurred according to her

At the hospital Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre and Robbie await word from the doctor on Cat's condition

"I hope she's OK" said Tori "It's been hours since we got here"

"She better be OK" said Jade getting right in Tori's face

"It wasn't my fault!" said Tori

"THEN WHO'S FAULT WAS IT" yelled Jade

Beck got up and pulled Jade away telling her to relax "Fighting isn't gonna make this situation better OK?" he said

"Yeah, ya'll need to chill out" said Andre

When the doctor finally came out Cat's friends all walked up to him asking him if Cat's OK

"Well, how is she?" asked Tori

"Well, it's not good, you see, sulfuric acid is known to cause permanent blindness as I'm sure you're all aware"

"Yes, we're aware" said Robbie

"Well, the sulfuric acid has unfortunately, despite your, and our attempts, the acid damaged your friends cornea and, I'm sorry to say this but, I'm afraid your friend has lost her sight"

Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre feel their hearts sink as they look at the doctor in shock

"Cat, is blind?" Tori said her voice shaking

"Yes, I'm sorry, I've already spoken with her parents and informed them" the doctor said

"Isn't there way some way you can fix this?" Jade asked

"I'm sorry, there is nothing we can do, you may go in and visit with her" the doctor said, "her room is right around the corner and third room on the right"

Tori, Jade, Andre, Robbie and Beck made their way to Cat's room feeling sadness and despair

In Cat's room Cat was sitting in her bed her head wrapped in gauze including her eyes, the nurse opened the door "Ms Valentine, you have guests"

"Kay, Kay" Cat said in a depressed tone

Tori, Jade, Robbie, Beck and Andre walk in

"Hey, it's Tori" said Tori

"I know, I'm not deaf" said Cat feeling irritated

"Right, sorry, my bad" said Tori feeling stupid

"No, it's OK" said Cat "Is it just you?"

"No, Jade, Andre, Robbie and Beck are here too" said Tori as she walked up next to the bed

"Hey" Jade said

"Hey there lil red" said Andre

"Hey Cat" said Robbie

"Hey there" said Beck

"Hi" Cat said "I wish I could see your faces" Cat said feeling her voice break

"Did the doctor already tell you about...you know" Robbie said awkwardly

"Yeah, he said I won't be able to regain my vision" said Cat "How am I gonna be able to live my life like this?"

"We'll find a way" said Tori

"What do you mean we'll?" Cat asked

"Well, if you'll let us, we'd like to help you, help you figure out how to get through life without your sight" said Tori

"How are you gonna do that?" Cat asked

"Well, I can ask my dad if he knows about helping people who are blind, maybe there's some special service that could help you" said Tori

"You think so?" asked Cat

"Of course" Tori said

"I guess if it means I can still live my life normally" said Cat

"It might not be as normal as it once was Cat, but, we'll try to help make it feel better, we'll help you learn to adapt to this new life" said Tori

"Yeah, we're not just gonna let you go because of this, we're gonna be there" said Jade

"No matter what happens, we got your back" said Andre

"Thanks, I appreciate that" said Cat

"Hey, that's what friends are for, no matter what happens, we'll always be there for you" said Beck

"I'm gonna call my dad and ask him about what kind of services that can help you, then from there, with that help, you'll be able to adjust to this new life" said Tori

"Thanks Tori" said Cat reaching out for Tori's hand which she takes

"When do you come back to school?" Jade asked

"Doctor said I'm free to come back in about a week, but I don't know if my parents will let me" said Cat

"Don't worry, we got you" said Tori

Cat smiled knowing she had her friends support, after her friends visit Tori talked to her dad and he told Tori about an Orientation and Mobility Service that will help Cat get around, Tori also learned that Cat can get a special teacher that teaches Braille for people who are blind and/or visually impaired, as Tori gathered information about Blind and Visually impaired services she told her friends especially Cat and her parents about it, while her friends were on board Cat's parents were very hesitant about letting Cat return to school and also have these services believing Cat was a lost cause due to losing her vision but Tori managed to convince them to let her return to school and receive help from these services, but, that didn't stop Cat's parents from thinking Cat was far from help though.

Cat started receiving Braille and Orientation and Mobility or O&M lessons as soon as the bandages came off and she returned to school within a week, Cat took braille after school at her house or one of her friends house mainly Tori since it was more quiet, Cat took O&M during the weekend and occasionally during school with help from her friends who would sometime watch her on these lessons.

To Be Continued….


	2. Cat's Adjustment

Cat's Adjustment

*I do not own Victorious*

Cat's first day at school with her White Cane that she had to use for mobility didn't go so well because she was teased for having it, the moment she walked in, students started to laugh at her and even pointed at her while making comments like "Hey look at the girl with the stick and sunglasses"

Cat found herself getting lost even bumping into people before reaching Tori's locker "Sorry" she said

"It's OK" said Tori

"Tori" Cat said with a happy sigh "I'm so glad it's you, I'm having such a hard with this, I don't know where I'm going or who I'm talking to, other students are laughing at me"

"Cat, it's OK, you're gonna be fine, you just got started, it's gonna take time, remember what your O&M teacher said, you're gonna feel weird at first but over time you'll get used to having a White Cane and you won't worry so much about what other people say" said Tori

"Tori this is me we're talking about!" said Cat

"Good point, look, don't worry about what the people laughing at you think, if they laugh just ignore them, they have no power over you, they don't know what it's like, they don't know what you're going through, you know what? If someone comes up to you and insults you say this, "How you would you feel if one day you woke up and you couldn't see anymore? If you couldn't see your family, your friends, if you were in my shoes?" say that, they got no power unless you let them" said Tori

"Hey redhead, nice stick, where'd you get it from, the loser store" a student said as he walked away

"HEY!" Cat yelled

"He's gone" Tori said

"What am I suppose to do?" Cat asked "Also, how am I suppose to know where my classes are?"

"Ah, we got you covered, the school sent your Braille teacher your schedule and she brailled your schedule which have the room numbers, she brailled the room numbers, your locker and right now, Jade, Andre, Robbie and Beck are putting them and other important landmarks around the school"

"But I barely even know what Braille is" Cat said

"That's alright, cause soon, you will" said Tori

"I'm scared Tori" said Cat

"Why?" Tori asked

"Cause, what if I'm never able to live my dreams because of this? Because of one stupid mistake, because I didn't have a lid, or because I didn't ask you for help, and now I can't see, what if I can't become a singer, what if I can't become an actress? My dreams are ruined!" Cat said feeling herself choke up

"No, they're not, Cat even though you can't see, you are still gonna be able to reach your dreams, it may be a little bit harder, but, it still can be done, I mean Stevie Wonder is one of the greatest performers on this planet and he can't see, Ray Charles, another great performer, couldn't see, you can be the next Stevie Wonder, the next Ray Charles"

"Oh that's real comforting Tori, real comforting! I'm blind and I can't do anything, and I can barely go anywhere, I can't anymore! My life is over, it's over" Cat said feeling hopeless

"Cat" Tori said trying to comfort her friend

Before Cat says another word the bell rang indicating class was about to begin, "We gotta get to class" Cat tried going around Tori only to bump into her "Sorry" Cat wandered away from the wall and then turned the wrong way and walked right into a trash can which caused other students to laugh at her which made Tori angry that people were laughing at her friend and also made her concerned for Cat "Cat" Tori said walking up to Cat "Need an arm?" Tori asked offering an arm

"Yes" Cat said feeling a little helpless as she takes Tori by the arm "Thank you" Cat says in a small innocent voice

"I'm sorry" Tori says knowing that Cat feels helpless, "I don't mean to make you feel like this" she says as she takes Cat down the hall to Sikowitz

In Sikowitz's Classroom

Tori walks in while Cat holds her by the arm which causes the students to laugh all except Beck, Andre, Robbie and Jade

Tori glares daggers at the students in the room forcing them to stop, Tori then helps Cat to her chair by directing her with the use of her arm

"Thanks Tori" said Cat

"No problem" said Tori

Someone hits Cat with a spit wad which Jade sees so she stands up and gets right in a blonde chubby kid's face "HEY!" she says "Do that again, and I'm gonna take that straw and shove it DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

The kid nods scared "OK" he says then Jade takes her seat as Sikowitz walks in

"Good morning class" Sikowitz says "How are we all on this fine morning?"

"Fine" says everyone else except Cat

"Sikowitz?" Cat speaks up

"Yes?" Sikowitz says

"How am I gonna be able to be in this class when I can't see?" Cat asks

"What do you mean?" Sikowitz asks

"Well, I can't see, so how can I act, when I can't see what the other people are doing? Or if I have script, how can I read it?" Cat asks

"Cat, there is a way, there is a way for someone without sight to be an actor, it's not unheard of" Sikowitz says

"I don't think I understand, how can someone?" Cat trails off

"Let me explain, let's take Ray Charles for example, blind at the age of 7, that did stop him from making music, he learned how to make music, he learned how to read music using braille, something I know you yourself Cat will be learning starting after school correct?"

"Yes" said Cat

"He used the knowledge he had to write music, he wrote music, but that wasn't just it, he was an actor, Ray Charles, you know how?" Cat shook her head no "Braille scripts which he used to memorize lines, also, when it was time for him to do whatever scene was needed, instead of visual cues he'd have" Sikowitz taps his ears for the rest of his students since he's also educating them "Audio cues, he used other senses, smell, touch, hearing"

"So if they had an actor without vision like Ray Charles or even say Stevie Wonder. They'd find a way to work around their visual impairment?" asked Beck

"Correct, they'd accommodate, they'd listen to the cues, they'd make sure, how many steps forward they needed to go, if they needed a cane for mobility, they have to accommodate, maybe they have to make a few changes to the roll the actor is playing so the actor in question may use his or her cane, guide dog, whatever the case that person gets around may be, they must under the ADA, they must accommodate for your disability if you work for them, the same goes for a student at a school, if you are in a wheelchair, said school must have a wheelchair ramp, if a student, like Cat is blind, the school must find a way to provide some form of accommodation according to his or her needs, such as some of the braille you see on the doors of the classrooms" Sikowitz explains "No place of work or a school or even a restaurant can turn a person away simply because of a person's disability"

"Wow, this is the most serious I've ever think I've seen you Sikowitz" a student in the back says

"Of course, because here's the thing, I may be a laid back somewhat goofy teacher, when it comes to things like this, I take it very seriously, because I have seen it, and I will not tolerate bullying anyone with disabilities of any kind, and I mean it"

Sikowitz's students look at him surprised to see him get so serious then all the students in the room except Beck, Andre, Robbie, Tori, Jade and Cat laugh

"Alright to those laughing if you think this is a joke how about a nice weekend of detention!" Sikowitz says in a serious tone which makes everyone stop "I may be nice, and I can be fun, but I do take a lot of stuff seriously, including this"

The bell rings "Alright class dismissed!" says Sikowitz

The students except Tori, Cat, Beck, Andre and Robbie leave

"Umm, Sikowitz?" Tori says nervously

"Yes?"

"You OK?" Andre asks

"Look, I'm sorry if I freaked any of you, it's just" Sikowitz takes a deep breath "I met a woman a while back who had a daughter around Cat's age, she was in a wheelchair, she couldn't move her arms or her legs, she's been like that since birth, it was one of the hardest things I've seen, her mother said that she only had three months to live when she was born, but by some miracle she survived, it was honestly one of the most amazing yet heartbreaking things I've ever heard"

"Yeah, I can't imagine having to go through that" Tori said

"So you met someone who was disabled, and my situation reminded you of her?" Cat asks

"A bit, you see here's the thing, I've met many people with disabilities, most of them like this girl seemed very happy, the girl seemed despite being in a wheelchair, this girl seemed to be happy, she couldn't speak properly but she wasn't sad, she was smiling, her mother told me how hard it was to go through something like this"

"I bet" said Jade

"Look, I don't want you kids to worry too much about this, Cat, good luck with your braille teacher, and I hope things turn out better for you" Sikowitz says

"Thanks" Cat says

"Now, get going before you're all late to your next class" Sikowitz says

"Yes sir" Jade, Tori, Andre, Robbie, Beck and Cat say in unison

Jade, Andre, Beck and Robbie leave the classroom and before Tori goes to leave Cat trips over a chair

"Ah!" Cat yells falling to the floor

"Cat!" Tori says going to Cat's side "You OK?" she asks helping her friend up

"Yeah" Cat says getting to her feet

"Take your cane" Tori says handing Cat her cane

"Thanks" Cat says to Tori

"Take four steps forward" Tori instructs

"Kay" Cat says as she walks forward

"OK, now walk along the wall towards my voice" says Tori

Cat uses puts her hand against the wall as she uses the White Cane to trailing against the wall to the door

"Nice job, soon you'll be doing this like a pro" Tori says encouragingly

"Thanks" Cat said as she went out the door followed by Tori

To Be Continued…...


	3. Orientation and Mobility

Orientation and Mobility

*I do not own Victorious*

At the Asphalt Cafe

Jade, Andre, Robbie and Beck are waiting for Tori and Cat to show up

"Guys, we're coming!" Tori says as she walks up with Cat

"Hey!" Cat says happily "Over here?" Cat says tapping her cane against the table

"Yep" said Jade

"Hi Jade!" Cat said

"Now come around the table, just follow my voice, you're good, just keep coming a little bit more" Tori instructs as Cat takes a couple steps forward, Tori kicked a bag out of the way so Cat doesn't trip "OK, you're good" she says

Cat sits down next to Jade then Tori sat next to Cat "There we go, sorry it took us a while" said Tori

"I should be the one apologizing, it's my fault for getting lost" Cat said feeling guilty

"Don't, it's gonna take a while for you to be able to successfully navigate and find places without getting lost" said Tori

"How long?" said Cat

"Well, since you know this place like the back of your head, I don't think it should take that long" said Tori "But then again that's just one woman's opinion"

"I just hope I'm not a bother" said Cat

"No why would you think that?" Tori asks

"Because you're helping so much, and you never seem to rest" said Cat

"I don't mind, you're my best friend" said Tori "I mean I wouldn't mind it if _some people_ pitched in more" she said looking at Beck, Andre, Robbie and Jade

"At least we get to spend time together" said Cat trying to look at the positives

"Yeah, that's thinking positively" said Tori

"I just wish I could see your face" said Cat

"I knew you were gonna say that" said Jade

"Jade!" Tori hissed "Now come on Cat don't think like that, everything is gonna be fine" Tori said putting her hand on Cat's back "And besides, I think people have started to lighten up on you"

At that moment a group of girls come over and grab Cat's white cane and chucked it

"HEY!" Cat yells

The girls ran away laughing right as Jade stood up fuming with anger

"I'll go get your cane" Tori says putting her hand on Cat's shoulder "Jade, you calm down!" Tori said as she got up

"Fine" Jade says not wanting to listen to Tori but she does

Tori finds Cat's cane and retrieves it then walks back to the table "Here" Tori says to Cat

"Thanks" Cat said as she took her cane from Tori

Tori sits back down "Hey where's Jade?"

"She left?" Cat asked

Jade is heard yelling in anger then some girls run off screaming drenched in what appears to be soda and covered in food while Jade chases them "THAT'S RIGHT YOU BETTER RUN!" she yelled in anger

"OK then" Tori says turning back to the table after seeing Jade chase down the girls that threw Cat's cane

 _After the first day, Cat began her Braille lessons although she was hesitant at first, with some persuasion from Tori she persevered on, Tori and even Jade volunteered to help her learn which meant that they'd be learning alongside her, Cat was happy that her friends were supporting her through this, but still found learning braille and O &M hard especially when she finally had to learn O&M at school_

"I'm so worried" Cat said as Tori waited with her by the lockers

"It'll be fine, I'm gonna be right here with you" said Tori

Soon Cat's teacher Mr. Smith walked in, Mr. Smith is a short, chubby, black haired male with some facial hair and glasses

Mr. Smith walked up to Cat and Tori "OK Cat, you ready?"

"Yeah, I think so" Cat said feeling nervous

"It'll be fine, I've taught dozens of students in their own schools how to get around, you have nothing to be worried about" Mr. Smith said calmly

"Kay, Kay" said Cat

"First we'll start with your cane techniques" Mr. Smith said "Move forward towards me, move your cane back and forth, this will help you detect what's around you, now when you move the ball on your cane move it side to side at your body width" said Mr. Smith explaining it the best he can to Cat

"Kay, Kay" Cat walked slowly swinging the cane to fast

"No, no" Mr. Smith says calmly "Slower, from shoulder to shoulder"

"Shoulder to shoulder?" Cat asked

The second time Cat walked with her cane she got it right

"Good job, Cat you're doing good" Mr. Smith

Tori smiled as she watched Cat

"This feels, nice" Cat says as she moved her cane back and forth

"Now, turn around, but keep your cane on the ground" said Mr. Smith "Remember what we practiced"

"Kay" Cat turns around but accidently throws the cane

Tori smacks her forehead with her hand

Cat tries turning around with her cane for a second time, she swings but doesn't throw it, after a few tries Cat finally gets it right

"Alright, great job" Mr. Smith says with a smile on his face

"Am I doing alright?" Cat asked

"You're doing good" Mr. Smith said "Now, let's walk around a bit"

"Kay, Kay" Cat said

"Turn to your right" Mr. Smith instructed, then Cat turned to Tori who stepped out of Cat's way

"Good, now what we're gonna do here is help you learn to get from one place to another" says Mr. Smith

"Without getting lost, cause that's been happening a

lot" says Cat

"It has" Tori agreed

"Correct" Mr. Smith said

"Yay!" Cat says in an excited manner

"OK, now, here's what's gonna happen, I'm gonna give you a direction, you're gonna follow it"

"Sounds complicated" Cat said

Mr. Smith chuckled "No, it'll be fine, just take a couple steps forward then take a left turn"

"OK" Cat walked a few steps forward then turned left to the next hall

"OK, perfect" Mr. Smith said

 _Mr. Smith's lesson continued throughout the entire day as he had Cat go through the entire school over and over until she successfully learned to navigate without him telling her where to go_

"You're doing good Cat" Mr. Smith said as they reached the top of the stairs "There's just one more thing"

"What?" Cat asked then her cane touches the stairs and she gasped

"The stairs" Mr. Smith said with a smile

Cat backs into Tori "I'm scared"

"It's fine" Tori says trying to calm Cat

"Yes, your friend is right, now I assume you've had some help with the stairs Cat?"

"Yes, Tori and my friends have helped me" Cat says

"Well, you're gonna learn to use your cane on a set of stairs" says Mr. Smith

"How?" Cat asked

"Well, first come to my voice" Mr. Smith instructed

Cat slid herself towards Mr. Smith then she found the railing

"You wanna remain on the right at all times so that way people coming your way don't run into you, it's like traffic, you never drive on the lane coming at you, got it?"

"Yeah" Cat says

"OK, now use your cane to find the first step"

"Kay" Cat says as she moves closer to the edge with the tip of her cane "Like this?" She asks waving her cane over the edge "I can't feel anything" Cat says

"Tilt your cane downwards and let your cane slide it down" said Mr. Smith

Cat stands her Cane up and slid the cane down touching the steps "Oh" Cat exclaimed

"Now, take a step"

"On the steps?" Cat asked

"Yes but make sure the cane is out in front of you" Mr. Smith said

"So, you want her to first find the steps then" Tori gets shushed realizing she said too much "Oops sorry"

"I suppose it's fine, besides the girl already figured it out, see?" Mr. Smith says as Cat puts her white cane out and does the same thing as before then she puts her foot on the first step

"Cat, keep it up" Tori says giving her friend encouragement

"Yes, you're doing well" Mr. Smith says

Cat reaches the bottom of the steps and cheers

"Wahoo! Good job Cat!" Tori says

"Yes, wonderful, now, come back up" Mr. Smith says

"Huh?" Cat says feeling her body automatically turn to the stairs

"You learned how to come down the stairs, now you must learn to go up with the cane"

"Kay, Kay" Cat says nervously

"Just hold your Cane out, no, straight up, then walk forward and make sure the cane touches the steps first"

Cat's cane tip touches the step "OK!" she says

"Good, now come up" Mr. Smith says

Cat takes a couple steps up then trips falling

Tori looks worried "Cat! Are you OK?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Cat says as she gets up and brushes herself off

Tori looks worried but Cat continues on so Tori backs off

"That's good Cat, no matter how many times you fall, get right back up" Mr. Smith says with encouragement

Cat reaches the top the stairs

"And those weren't even the main stairs!" Tori says before smacking her mouth "Oops"

"Yes, you are correct Tori" Mr. Smith said "We have a few more"

"Thanks Tori" Cat says not happy to do anymore stairs

"Hey, at least you're learning" Tori says trying to cheer Cat up

Cat makes her way down the main stairs safely doing the correct method taught by Mr. Smith and once finished she cheers feeling proud

"Nice job Cat!" Tori says running down the stairs

"Thanks Tori!" Cat says as Mr. Smith walks down

"I think that'll be it for tonight, Cat get home and continue to work on your cane skills and I'll see you next time"

"Kay, thanks Mr. Smith" Cat says

"You're really picking up on this fast" Mr. Smith says amazed "I'm proud, keep up the good work" Mr. Smith walks out

"Cat!" Tori said

"What?"

"You're doing amazing"

"You think so?" Cat asked not sure she agrees

"Yes, now, come on, let's go" Tori said

"OK" Cat said happily

Tori opened the door "Door is open" she says

"Why thank you" Cat says then she leaves followed by Tori

To Be Continued…..


	4. Tori, Jade and Cat's Weekend

Tori Jade and Cat's Weekend

*I Don't Own Victorious*

 _Even though Cat is starting to enjoy O &M and Braille mostly cause her friends are with her, she's still having some trouble adjusting to life _

At Nozu

Tori, Cat and Jade are sitting at the bar when the owner Mrs. Lee walks up

"Oh look, it's the three girls that tried to kill my daughter" Mrs. Lee says before looking at Cat "Hey what's up with her?" she asked

"Oh, umm, my friend had a horrible accident and lost her sight" said Tori

"Oh, that's too bad" Mrs. Lee says not sounding at all sympathetic though

"Uhh, anyway, can we get some sushi?" Tori asked

"Hmm, NO!" Mrs. Lee says before cackling like a witch

"Why?" Tori asked

"Because last time you were here, _you_ didn't pay!" Mrs. Lee says then she looks at Jade "And _you_ tried to kill my daughter!"

"It was an accident!" Jade says angrily

"You can't treat my friends like that" Cat says defensively

"Oh I can treat them however I want to! They tried to kill my daughter! AND YOU THREE GET NOTHING!"

"Get over it! We said sorry!" Tori and Jade say in unison

"What about me I haven't done anything to you" Cat says not even looking in Mrs. Lee's direction

"First off Redhead, I'm not over there, and second of all, I care about you so get!" Mrs. Lee says in a grouchy manner

"What crawled up your butt" Jade asked

"Just get out! We're closing!" Mrs. Lee said

"But it's 10 in the morning!" Tori said

"I SAID GET OUT!" Mrs. Lee yelled

"Wait, you're seriously gonna refuse service to a blind person?" Tori says walking over to Cat then she put her hands on Cat's shoulder

"Yeah, you can throw us out, but you can't throw Cat out" Jade says

"Sure I can, KWAKOO!"

"Jade grab Cat and run!"

"I'm not afraid of someone named Kwakoo" said Jade

Outside Nozu

Tori and Jade gets thrown out followed by Cat then her cane hits the ground "HEY!" Cat yelled "That was my cane jerk!"

"Whatever, just forget it" Jade said

"No, they just threw Cat out they can't do that, there has to be some kinda law against that" said Tori

"Yeah, the ADA I'm guessing but" Jade says then she looks at Cat who starts crying

"Cat, don't cry, it's gonna be OK" Tori says as she goes up to her friend "Hey" she puts her hands on Cat's arms "We're not gonna let those jerks get away with treating you like that" says Tori

"Yeah, that ain't cool" says Jade

"No, just forget, let's go home" said Cat

"Are you sure?" asked Tori

"Yeah" Cat said

"Cat we can seriously do something about this, Tori's dad is a cop" Jade says

"Yeah, I'll talk to him, there's no way they can get away with this" says Tori

Cat lets out a sigh then agrees "OK" Cat smiles "Hey where's my cane"

Jade picks up Cat's white cane "Here" Cat reaches out for the cane and Jade puts it to Cat's hand and she grabs it "Thanks" Cat says

About an hour later police officers including Mr. Vega arrive at Nozu

"Oh hello Officers how may we help you?" Mrs. Lee asked in a cheerful voice

"Ma'am we received a complaint that you were serving a young lady and her friends here, the young lady in question was a redhead, blind had a white cane, do you remember seeing her here?" Mr. Vega says

"Yes I remember, why, what's the complaint?" Mrs. Lee said

"The complaint is that you refused to serve her, now you understand that it is illegal to discriminate against people with disabilities Mrs?"

"Lee"

"Mrs. Lee"

"Well yes, and yes the girl in question was blind and maybe I did refuse to take her order but her friends were rude to my daughter, they left her hanging from the ceiling" said Mrs. Lee

"Ma'am, did you refuse to serve the girl with a cane because of her disability?" Mr. Vega asked

"OK, yes maybe I did, I didn't want her dirty cane on my table" Mrs. Lee said "But her two friends let my daughter hang from a ceiling!"

"That's not the point ma'am, the point is you just admitted to refusing to serve a blind woman, Mrs. Lee, you are under arrest" Mr. Vega says

"Wait what?" Mrs. Lee says as Mr. Vega walks around the bar and tells Mrs. Lee to put her hands behind her back "This is ridiculous"

"You know what's ridiculous, the fact people like you discriminate the disabled" He cuffed Mrs. Lee, "you have the right to remain silent" Mr. Vega and the rest of his team walk her and out as he reads them their miranda rights

Everyone in the restaurant look confused because the owner just got arrested

At the park Cat decided she wanted to go to the park where it was nice and quiet

Cat feels a swing then gets on and swings as Jade and Tori watch her from a bench

"Look at her, even though she's sightless she's still enjoying life" said Tori admiring her friend

"Yeah, but how?" Jade asks

"What do you mean?" Tori asks

"I just, I just can't see how anyone can live knowing that, that they can see anymore" Jade says

"Well, for some, it's something they've lived with their whole life" said Tori

"Yeah but Cat's had her sight for sixteen years, and to have her sight taken away from her at this age, it just, gosh" Jade says

Cat laughs happily as she swings

"She's so full of life, even when things are tough, somehow she finds joy in the end" says Tori

"Yeah but, she has to be hurting inside" says Jade

"You think so?" Tori asks

"Yeah, I just, like what at happened at Nozu, turned away just because she can't see? Or earlier this past week those group of girls that stole her cane, Cat's gotta live with jerks her whole life" Jade says

"I know, I thought about that when Cat was in the hospital, before the doctor even told us she lost her vision, I just had a bad feeling in my gut that something was wrong, I wanted to be wrong Jade, I wanted be wrong" Tori says choking up

"We all did, we all wanted Cat to be OK, we all wanted everything to alright, but it's not" Jade says

Cat stops swinging catching Jade and Tori's attention, Cat gets off the swing and gropes around for her cane until she finds it then she walks towards Tori and Jade

"Hey" Tori says

"You feel better now?" Jade asks

"Yeah, my two best friends are with me and I'm enjoying today even if I can't tell if it's sunny or not but I'm with you guys and it's all that matters" Cat says with a smile

Tori and Jade smile then they stand up

"Well that means a lot" Tori says

"Yeah, it does" says Jade

Cat smiles

"Come on, let's go" Tori says putting her hand on Cat's back

"Kay kay!" Cat says sounding happy

Jade and Tori glance at each other

After a few minutes of walking, Jade and Tori spotted a woman with a girl in a wheelchair coming their way

"Hey Tori, look" said Jade

"Jade, that's rude" Tori says thinking Jade was trying to be mean

"No, I mean, I wonder if that's the girl Sikowitz told us about" said Jade

"What's going on?" Cat asked

"Oh there's a woman coming, she has a girl in a wheelchair coming" said Tori

"We should get out of their way so they can get through" said Cat

"Right" Tori replied

Jade, Tori and Cat stepped aside but the woman stopped "Excuse me" the woman said "I'm sorry I don't mean to be make this weird but, are you students of Erwin Sikowitz?"

"Umm yeah?" Tori said wondering why the woman would be asking them that question

"Erwin was telling me about your friend the other day" the woman said

"Cat?" Tori asked pointing to Cat

"Yes, he told me about her accident, I'm so very sorry dear" the woman said

"Thanks" said Cat

"Is this your daughter?" Tori asked

"Yes, did Erwin tell you about her? She was born prematurely, doctors gave her three months to live, but she's still here, sixteen and living, she just doesn't have use of her arms or legs" the woman said

"I think Sikowitz was just telling us about this Tori" Jade said

"Yeah, that's quite the miracle miss" said Tori

"Oh call me Susan" she said

"Ok, Susan" Tori said

"Well it was nice meeting you all, I have to be on my way" said Susan

"Bye" Jade, Tori and Cat say then Susan leaves with her daughter

"Well that was nice" Tori says

"Yeah" Cat agreed

"Yeah nice let's go" Jade said in her typical Jade tone

Tori shook her head then she said "Come on" to Cat and the two walked together as they followed Jade

To Be Continued….


	5. Bullying and Cutting

Bullying and Cutting

*I Don't own Victorious*

 _The next few days at school proved rather tough for Cat as students still teased her, her science teacher was put on indefinite leave on his request because he felt nothing but guilt for what happened to Cat, two of Cat's favorite classes art and creative writing were what worried her the most, Cat managed to get through creative writing relatively ok then she got to Art._

In Art Class Tori and Cat took their seats next to each other and right away a boy spoke up, "How's the redhead gonna be able to see what she paints?" he laughed "Everything she does is gonna look like garbage"

Before Tori could speak up she heard the teacher say to the boy, "That'll be enough Brian, one more word out of you like that and it'll be a detention"

Cat could feel herself get worked up until Tori said "Ignore them, they don't understand" "Kay" Cat said in almost a whisper

"OK class, today you will be finishing up your projects, your favorite memory, now get your paint, your brushes and then begin" the art teacher instructs

All the other students already have their stuff so Tori and Cat are the only ones who have to get their stuff from the paint supply area

Tori grabs her supplies as Cat fumbles for a bit until she gets a brush "Need some help, or do you got it?" Tori asked

"I got it" Cat said pulling out a decent sized brush

"OK" Tori said putting her paints and brushes down at her table then she turned back to Cat

Cat went to find some paint while some of the students snickered as they watched her fumble around

Tori could feel herself get angry at the students "How can they laugh at this?" She thought "What's so funny about seeing this?" she went towards the supply area right as Cat bumped a lose leg of the counter which caused a bucket of paint from the shelf above to fall over

Tori gasped as paint went spilling over, "CAT!" Tori yelled as she ran to her friend but as she went to grab her, red paint covered Cat and a little bit splattered on her

Tori covered her mouth in shock as she looked at her friend, "Cat" she said reaching her hand out "Are you ok?"

Suddenly all the students in the room started laughing causing Cat to cry,, then she turned to run only for her to slip and fall causing even more laughter from the students

Tori helped Cat up and then the two walked out of the room together, Tori carried Cat's white cane as the students laughed at Cat

Tori took Cat to the bathroom to clean her up

Cat wept as Tori held Cat under the faucet washing the paint out of Cat's hair, "Ow!" Cat yelled as she felt a tug to the hair

"Sorry!" Tori said

It took a while for Tori to wash all the paint out of Cat's hair and off her face, arms and legs

"What about my pants?" Cat asked hiding in a stall while Tori held Cat's pants and shirt "I can't leave the bathroom with no clothes, I don't wanna go out there covered in paint"

"Don't worry, Jade will be here with clothes from the prop department" said Tori

"You sure?" Cat asked

At that moment Jade walked in carrying a pink t-shirt and blue jean shorts "Here" she said

"Will they fit?" Tori asked

"Yes, they're her size" said Jade as she slid the clothes under the stall

"What about my shoes?" Cat asked

"I got you covered" Jade pulls out sneakers "Here you go" slides some shoes under the stall "Some sneakers, from the props too, your size"

"Kay, kay" Cat said

After a minute Cat walked out dressed in clean clothes

"There we go, now umm, we probably should do something these" Tori said

"Put them in Cat's locker, she'll take them home and put them in the wash, as for her shoes, chuck them" said Jade

"Kay" Cat said

"Let's go, it's almost lunch time" Jade said picking up Cat's white cane

"Yay! Food!" Cat said excitedly

At the Asphalt Cafe

Cat, Tori and Jade sat down joining Andre, Beck and Robbie for lunch

"Hey" said Tori

"Heeeyy" said Andre

"Sorry we're late" said Cat

"Don't worry about it" said Beck

Some people walk by laughing, "Hey fumbles" a girl said to Cat as the group walked by

Cat whined feeling embarrassed "Why don't they stop bothering me?"

"They don't understand" said Tori "They think they know everything, if they understood your situation they wouldn't be acting like jerks to you"

"I wish they did" Cat said feeling sad grabbing her cane

"You OK?" Jade asked concerned for Cat

"No" Cat says standing up

"Where are you going" Robbie asked

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Cat said as she extended her white cane

"Cat, if something's bothering you, you can tell us" said Tori putting her hand to Cat's

"I know" Cat said turning away

"Cat" Jade called after her as she walked away

"Jade, I think you might be right" said Tori

"You think?" said Jade

Tori looks at Jade then looks away from her her "I'm gonna go talk to her" Tori got up to follow Cat who had already gotten inside

"Want me to go with?" Jade asked

"No, it's fine" Tori said

"You sure?" Jade asked

"Yeah" Tori said before walking away

"What's going on?" Beck asked

Jade shoots Beck an angry glare "What?" he asks

"You three, haven't done anything to help her, and you ask what's going on?!" Jade says angrily "What's going on is the entire school has turned on Cat because they think she's a freak! What's going on is that our friend has lost her sight and the three of you sit around and act like you don't give a crap!"

"We care" Robbie says

"Well then show it, instead of hiding somewhere!" Jade says "I don't know what your guys problem is, but Cat needs our support and Tori and I are the only ones who are showing her any!"

"Would you chill for a second, we'll explain" said Andre

"It better be a good explanation" Jade says

"You think we don't wanna help?" Beck asks "Of course we do, it's just, we don't know what to do OK?"

"What?" Jade asked

"Cat lost her sight, we don't know know how to deal with this" Robbie says

"How about show some kind of support! That's a start, then help her, like I don't know, stick up for her when people mess with her, cause Tori and I are the only ones who do it!" Jade says "You know how many people give Cat a hard time daily just because she can't see? To many, and me and Tori are the only ones sticking up for her"

"I guess we should be there for her more huh?" said Andre

"Yeah, you should" said Jade "At least, give her some encouragement when she needs it, you could at least do that, make her feel better, don't just sit there and do nothing, remember when we were with her at the hospital? We said we'd have her back, and right now, it seems like me and Tori are the only ones and if you don't believe me just ask Cat"

"I suppose we could try harder" Robbie says

"Yeah that would nice, Cat's our friend, and she could use some support" said Jade

"Guess we were just to shakened by what happened to do anything" said Andre

"We all are, but that can't stop us from helping Cat" said Jade

"Jade's right, Jade's absolutely right" said Beck

"Thanks, look, I'm not saying smother her you know, I'm just saying help her when she needs it, when she asks for help, OK?" says Jade "Talk to her, don't be afraid to be near her, because she's still our friend even though things are different"

'Yeah, you're right" Robbie says

In the bathroom Tori walks in to hear crying coming from the first stall, "Cat?" Tori knocks on the stall door, "You OK in there?" Cat doesn't answer Tori, "Cat I know you're in there say something" Cat goes quiet, "Cat?" Looks down to see blood coming out from the stall then fingers, "CAT!" Tori screams trying to open the door, "CAT!" Tori kicks the door open then finds Cat on her side with a small switchblade in her hand, a cut on her wrist, Cat is still breathing, "CAT!" Tori gets down on her knees as she grabs Cat's arm and begins to wrap her arm in toilet paper to stop the bleeding, "Stay with me baby stay with me" Trina walks into the bathroom, Tori looks back at her sister. "TRINA! GET THE NURSE!" Trina ran out of the bathroom as fast as she could while Tori looked at Cat who is still conscious and making small sobbing sounds

"Cat, Cat" Tori felt herself breaking down in tears as she continued to wrap Cat's arm in toilet paper, "Cat please don't leave me"

"Tori" Cat says in a weak voice as she looks up at Tori "I'm sorry, I don't wanna die"

"Cat, it's gonna be OK, it's gonna be ok" Tori runs her left hand down Cat's cheek

The nurse arrives with Trina and a code blue is issued which means a medical emergency and no one can leave the rooms they're in

At the Asphalt Cafe the students are rushing inside

"What's going on?" Robbie says in a panic

"I don't know" Beck says

"Let's just get inside" Andre says

"I'll text Tori" says Jade worried about her and Cat

A while later an ambulance arrives and Cat is taken to a local hospital

To Be Continued…..


	6. Support

Support

*I Don't Own Victorious*

At the Hospital

Tori is sitting with Trina in the waiting area

Jade, Beck, Andre and Robbie arrive

"Where is she?" Jade asked worried about Cat

"Is Cat OK?" Robbie asked

"What happened?" Andre asked

"I'll explain, just sit down" Tori said trying not to cry while Trina rubbed her back comfortingly

Jade, Beck, Andre and Robbie sit down

"OK Tori, what happened" Beck says trying to remain calm but his voice obviously shaking

"I went to talk to Cat and when I found her she was in the bathroom, she had locked herself in the bathroom stall, where she" Tori chokes up

"What?" Jade asked

Tears run down Tori's face "She cut her wrist" she says looking right at Jade "I saw blood, I kicked the door open, and there she was laying in her own blood, I grabbed the roll of toilet paper and started covering the cut to stop it from bleeding, I was gonna call the nurse but Trina walked in so I told her to get the nurse, she ran out and she got the nurse, an ambulance came and picked up Cat and now she's in surgery" Tori looks at her friends

Beck, Robbie and Andre have looks of sadness, shock and fear while Jade has a mixture of anger, shock, concern and sadness

"I'm sorry" Tori says "I feel like everything that's happened to Cat is my fault" Tori starts crying "From when she lost her sight to today" I could've prevented all that, but I didn't, she's my best friend, I'm suppose to have her back, and I let her down" Tori cries into her hands

Jade lets out a deep breath and calms down "Don't, don't feel sorry for yourself" Tori looks up at Jade "You had no idea any of this would happen" Jade tears up "You tried to stop Cat when she had the sulfuric acid, you tried to save her from getting poured on by not only the acid but earlier today paint, you looked for her because you were worried, you didn't know she was gonna go to the bathroom to do what she did, none of us did, yeah we wish had known, if we did we would've stopped her, but we can't change the past, nothing can change what has already happened, it hurts I know, Cat is hurting, that's probably why she did this" Tori nods agreeing "It hurts to see her like this, when I walked into her room and saw her bandaged up for the first time, my heart broke because I knew, her life was never gonna be the same again, that happy girl that had dreams so big it could reach the stars, it felt like it all came crashing to the ground"

"You're right, that's actually how I felt too, I just couldn't imagine how she felt, knowing she was going to have to go through life never being able to see again, I just, I felt so bad, I wanted her to have a happy life, I wanted her to be happy" said Tori

"She will, someday, we just gotta help her, it's gonna take a while but, we can do it, Cat's our friend, and we can't give up on her, we also can't beat ourselves up over something that we can't fix" said Jade

"I wish there was a way" said Tori

"I know, me too" said Jade patting Tori's knee

Tori smiled then for the first time Jade allowed herself to give Tori a hug and Tori even allowed herself to not question it and returned the hug

A tall white, black haired male doctor walks up "Excuse me?" Tori stands up "Are you all friends of Cat Valentine?" the doctor asked

"Yes, umm I don't know where her parents are" Tori said

"We've already spoken with her parents, apparently there on vacation, we've told them about what happened with their daughter"

"Oh" Tori says sounding surprised that Cat's parents left

"Yes, well, I feel that it's important to let you know your friend will be OK"

Tori, Jade, Andre, Beck, Robbie and Trina take a collective sigh of relief

"Thank goodness" says Tori

"Yes, it's good that you got there, any later and she probably would've been dead, anyway, with some stitches she should be good as new, but I would suggest some therapy" the doctor said

"Right" said Tori

"We can talk to Cat's grandmother" said Jade remembering Nona lives not to far away

"That would be great, if you like, you may go in and see your friend now"

"Thank you" said Tori feeling relieved Cat is OK

In Cat's room Cat is laying bed with bandages around her wrist

Tori opens the door "Hey, it's Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Andre and Trina, mind if we come in" Tori asked

"Kay, Kay" Cat says feeling a bit down

Tori walked in followed by her friends "Cat" Tori said looking at Cat's wrist

"Tori" Cat chokes up "I'm so sorry"

"It's OK Cat, it's OK" Tori says giving Cat a hug

"I didn't want to die Tori, I didn't want to die" Cat cries "I don't know what I was thinking"

"Where'd you get the pocket knife?" Tori asked

"My dad left it behind when he and my mom left with my brother, they took all their stuff and left me home alone" said Cat

"Wait, they...they left you alone?" Tori asked shocked to hear this

"Yeah, I heard my parents talking last night, they said they didn't want to deal with me so they decided to move out with my brother" said Cat

"They abandoned you?" Jade asked

"Yeah" Cat says "So I found my dad's pocket knife he left behind and brought it to school in case I" Cat stops herself from finishing her sentence

"You thought about killing yourself?" Tori asks feeling her voice break

"Yes" Cat says feeling tears run down her cheek "I didn't want to be known as the school freak anymore, I was getting pushed away by my own family, I didn't know what else to do Tori" Cat cries as Tori rests her hand against Cat's cheek "I wanted to die"

Jade covers her mouth feeling herself get watery eyed

"I didn't want to go on knowing people didn't like me, I didn't want to continue living like this, I can't see anymore Tori, how could I live a normal life like this?" Cat lets out uncontrollable sobs "But then" Cat takes a deep breath "When you came into the bathroom I realized what I was doing, I tried grabbing for the toilet paper to stop the bleeding but I got light headed and fell over, I realized I didn't wanna die, I don't wanna die Tori" Cat cries as Tori gives her a hug

Tori makes shushing sound "It's ok, it's ok, you're ok," Tori runs her hand down the back of Cat's head "Everything is gonna be OK, I promise"

"I love you guys so much" Cat cried

"We love you too" Tori choked out as tears went down her face "You are so precious to us Cat, we don't wanna lose you, I can't imagine a world without you" Tori looks at Cat as she cups her hands against Cat's face "Please don't ever scare me like that again" Tor cried "Talk to me OK? If there's something bothering you, I'm there for you, we're here for you, you're not alone" Hugs Cat

"I won't do it again, I won't ever do it again, I wanna live Tori, I wanna live" Cat said crying

Andre, Beck, Robbie, Trina and Jade looked on watery eyed while Tori rocked Cat saying "I know Cat, I know"

 _After a couple days in the hospital Cat was released from the hospital then she moved in with her Nona, Cat continued to take Braille and O &M, plus she started taking therapy every two weeks since the incident, Cat's O&M lessons started to include transportation how to get from one place to another using the bus, Cat seemed to start enjoying her O&M lessons seeing them as an adventure, braille was at first hard for Cat to adjust to but soon came around to enjoy, after the incident at school where Cat tried killing herself Cat returned to school about a week later but things didn't seem to improve with dealing with some of the students despite her friends attempts to shut people up_

Cat walked up to Tori using her cane to find her friend "Hi" Cat said

"Hey" Tori said turning to her redhead friend "You feeling better?" she asked

"Yeah, I think everything will be fine" Cat says then a group of four boys walk by laughing with one of them saying "Hey look who's back, Scar the Red" the kid laughs before running away with his friends

Tori looks angrily in the direction the boys ran off then turns back to Cat "You OK?"

"Yeah" Cat sighs

"You sure?" Tori asks

Before Cat answers a group of five girls walk up and one of them says "Hey Cat"

"What?" Cat turns in their direction

"How many fingers am I holding up?" the girl says before laughing

"OK that's it" Tori says closing her locker

"YOU WANNA KNOW HOW MANY FINGERS YOU'RE ABOUT TO HAVE?!" Jade says shouting as she walks up from behind the girls making them all jump and turn around "Walk away from Cat, or I'll cut off each of your fingers and make a necklace out of them!" Jade says threatening the girls with the scissors Cat gave her for Christmas years ago

The five girls run away scared "Yeah that's what I thought!" Jade yells as the girls run up the stairs

"Thanks" Cat says as Jade turns to her

"You're welcome" says Jade

"How come everyone has turned against me?" Cat asks

"We don't know" Tori says

"They're cowards that's why" says Jade "They're so messed up with their own problems that they gotta make other people feel like crap just to make themselves feel better"

"Yeah but to pick on someone with a disability? That's going too far. Especially for everyone here, and all these people know Cat, so why would they be doing this?" Tori asks

"You're guess is as good as mine Vega" says Jade

The bell rings "We gotta get to class" says Tori

"Let's go" says Jade

Cat starts going the wrong way

"Wrong way Cat!" Tori says but before Cat has the chance to turn around a boy trips her which Andre and Beck see as they come down the stairs

"Cat!" Tori yells

The boy starts walking off but Andre yells at him "HEY!" he shouts causing the boy to stop

Beck and Andre get right in the boy's path as Tori and Jade go to Cat's side

"What's your problem man?" Beck asked

"She should've stayed out of my way" the big bully says

"Can't you tell she can't see?" Andre asked

"Can't you tell I don't care?" the bully said

"Well we do" says Beck

"Yeah cause that's our friend" says Andre

"Whatever" the bully says as he tries to walk away but Beck grabs him by the arm "Did you just touch me?" the bully says looking angry

"Yeah, I did, now you're gonna apologize to Cat" said Beck

"And if I don't?!" the bully says

"You'll answer to me!" Jade says walking up swinging her scissors around

"I ain't afraid of you girly" the bully says shoving Jade down much to Tori's shock

Jade shakes her head "You, just made, the biggest mistake of your life!" she says as she looks at the bully

"What? What are you gonna do huh?" the bully walks up to Jade only for her to kick him straight in the groin then Jade gets up and throws him to the floor then twists his arm around "NOW SAY SORRY!" says Jade

"I'M SORRY! I'm SORRY!" The bully yells

Jade yanks on the bully's arm then she drops the bully "Good boy, now run along" says Jade

The bully ran out the front doors yelling "MOMMY!"

"Shall we get to class?" Jade asked

"We shall" says Tori putting her hand on Cat's back

"Let's go" says Beck

"Ladies first" says Andre allowing Jade, Tori and Cat to walk in front of them

To Be Continued….


	7. Standing Up For Cat

Standing up For Cat

*I Don't Own Victorious*

 _It's been a week since the incident with the bully, and now the students of Hollywood Arts are preparing for their Friday show, Cat plans to perform a song_

Cat is sitting by the lockers reading her braille papers when Tori and Robbie walk up "Hey, working on your song?" Robbie asked

"Yep, just reading it over" Cat said before standing up "I'm so excited, tonight is gonna be so much fun!" Cat raises her hands in the air allowing a boy to grab her braille papers out of her hands and run off "HEY!" Cat yelled

"Give her back papers Brian!" Robbie said as he went after a blonde kid

"Make me Shapiro!" Robbie tripped over his own feet trying to grab Cat's papers which made Brian laugh

"Hey!" Tori yelled "Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

"Because it's fun, I mean look at this?" Brian said "How does she even read this, it's nothing but dots, what is are the lyrics just composed of the word dot? Is this girl really that dumb" Brian laughs

"Shut up Brian" Tori says as she walks towards the boy

"Oh what are you gonna do to me huh?" Brian says backing away "You gonna slap me?" he says before turning around where he finds a very angry Jade West "Oh crap"

"Give me those, or I'll take these scissors and cut your tongue off!" said Jade

"OK!" said Brian giving Jade the papers then he took off running

Jade walked up to Cat and gave her the braille papers back "Here" said Jade

"Thanks" Cat said feeling a little sad

"You OK?" Jade asked

"Yeah, I just wish people would stop bugging me" Cat said as she put her papers in her backpack

"I know, we're trying everything we can to get people back on your side" said Jade

"I feel like the whole world is against me" Cat said putting her back to Tori's locker

"That's not true" said Tori as she walks up to Cat

"You sure?" Cat asked

"Yeah, look, it's gonna be hard at first, but I promise things will get better" said Tori

"Yeah" said Robbie agreeing with Tori

Cat sighed "It's just so hard" Cat said stepping away from her locker "But, I'll get through it, you guys are with me, and that makes me happy, cause you have my back"

"We will always have your back" said Tori

"Thanks, now, I need to get to practicing" said Cat setting her cane up "Tori you're helping me right after lunch right"

"Yep, in the Black Box Theater" said Tori

"Kay, Kay!" Cat said excitedly "I'm off the creative writing!" Cat said walking away

"Bye" Tori said

"Later Cat" Said Jade

In creative writing Cat is using her fingers to read her song, Cat is mentally singing the song in her head then suddenly she hears people laughing but she wasn't moving her body or nothing

"OK class time to begin" said the brunette teacher

Cat put her music away and listened carefully to her teachers instructions

"OK today you will all share your poems you wrote a couple week's ago"

Cat smiled because she wrote a poem about how she felt being treated like a freak show by the other students

"Cat, why don't you share yours first?" the teacher asked

"Sure" Cat said pulling her poem out

"This should be fun" a black haired kid with freckles said

"That's enough Tristen" said the teacher as Cat made her way to the podium

"Huh, I'm surprised she could even find the podium without mistaking it for a trash can" a girl with short brown hair said

"Suzie that's enough out of you" the teacher remarked

"It's fine Mrs. White" said Cat

"Are you ready dear?" Mrs. White asked nicely

"Yes" Cat said

"You may begin when you're ready"

" _Red Hair Blowing Through The Summer Breeze_

 _It's A Nice Day My Brother Said to Me_

 _The Birds Chirped, the Water Was Flowing_

 _My Mother Made Breakfast Her Smile Was Glowing_

 _Then Came The School Day Oh How Great_

 _My Mother Would Come On You Don't Wanna Be Late_

 _Every Morning I Came To School My Back Full Ready to Learn_

 _I Had a Smile From Ear to Ear_

 _Here Comes Jade Screaming and Hollering_

 _I think She's Made I don't Know Why_

 _Maybe Something was in her Eye_

 _Beck Came Over and Through his arm around Jade_

 _The Two Great Together, I their couple name should be Bade_

 _Here comes Robbie Freaking Out_

 _I Think He's Trying to ask Me Out_

 _I Smile and Laugh as we talk_

 _He Has Many Strange Thoughts_

 _Andre Comes With his Guitar_

 _His Grandmother Did Something Really Bizarre_

 _So I Go and Find my Best Friend Tori_

 _She and I we share our favorite summer story_

 _Then I head to class and it's a blast_

 _My teacher needs something and I volunteer_

 _Maybe I should've wore goggles or got a lid_

 _One Mistake can cost you a lot_

 _One mistake can take a lot away_

 _I slipped on something and fell_

 _I looked up and I yelled_

 _My eyes burned_

 _My stomach churned_

 _It burns it burns I yelled but it was too late_

 _Far too late to keep me from my fate_

 _I lost my sight, and I am blind_

 _I wish I could that's it's fine_

 _People laughed at my pain_

 _People joked and said I have no brain_

 _You think just because I can't hear_

 _That it means I don't shed tears_

 _The words you say cut me deep_

 _I sit in my room and I weep_

" _Why don't they like me?" I cry_

" _What did I do?" Maybe I should just hide_

 _I wish I knew how to tell you that your words are painful_

 _That what your putting me through is hurtful_

 _You sit and joke, you kick me when I'm down_

 _You stand there and call me clown_

 _I'm blind yes, but I'm still like you_

 _I don't come from a zoo_

 _I still bleed, I still cry, I still hurt_

 _I'm Cat Valentine, I'm not dirt_

 _I just want everyone to to see that I'm still me"_

Cat stopped and the class remained quiet for a little bit, then, the students burst out laughing

"That's not what you wrote!" one boy said laughing

"Yeah you probably made all that crap up" a girl shouted

"You probably made a stupid poem about some baby unicorns or a freaking giraffe because you're a freaking baby" someone says harshly

Cat looks like she's about to cry as the students laugh at her "I wrote all that, to tell them how I felt" she thought to herself "And they're all laughing at me?"

"You're such an idiot"

"OK that's enough students" Mrs. White continued saying to her class trying to stop them

Cat ran into the door trying to leave causing the students to laugh even louder, "What an idiot" a girl shouted as Cat opened the door and ran out white cane in hand

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH FROM ALL OF YOU!" Mrs. White shouted in her classroom

Tori saw Cat running by in tears "Cat?" she said to herself, Tori raised her hand to get her teacher's attention "Excuse me, you mind if I go use the restroom? My stomach's been killing me all day" Tori lied

"Oh sure go ahead" Tori's teacher said then Tori rushed out the door

In the hallway Tori came looking for Cat "CAT?" she called, then she heard a door open, "Cat!" Tori ran around the corner as the front doors open "Oh no" she said to herself taking off to the doors as fast as possible

Outside

Tori ran out the doors to see Cat running towards traffic "CAT NO!" Tori ran as fast as she possibly could "No, no, no" Tori repeated to herself

As Cat got into traffic a car came right at her, but before Cat was about to get hit Tori jumped in and pushed her out of the way knocking them both onto the other side of the street, Tori got them both onto the sidewalk, "CAT WHAT HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Tori yelled as she held Cat by her face

Cat broke down in tears crying "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you" Tori said hugging Cat "You scared me so badly, why did you do that?" Tori cried

"I'm so sorry Tori, I'm sorry" Cat cried "I don't know know what I was doing, I was sharing a poem in class, I tried sharing how I felt and all the students laughed at me, I couldn't take it so I left" Cat let out a few sobs as Tori hug her tighter "I'm sorry Tori"

"You can't ever do that to me" Tori said rocking Cat back and forth "I can't lose you OK?"

"OK" Cat's voice breaks

Tori kissed the side of Cat's head "I love you so much, you're like a little sister to me" she says burying her face in Cat's hair

"I love you too" said Cat

After a couple of minutes Cat and Tori got up and walked back to the school together hand in hand

Inside

Jade walked up to them "Hey everyone's been looking for you two, where you?" said Jade

"It's a long story" said Tori

"Well we were worried, we thought something bad might've happened" said Jade

"Something bad almost did happen" said Cat

"Cat where's your cane?" Jade asked

"My cane!" Cat freaked out

"I'll go get it" Tori said bolting for the door

"Cat what happened?" Jade asked

"I might've...tried running into traffic" Cat said

"What? Why would you do that?" Jade asked

"I couldn't take the other students laughing at me, I tried telling the students in my creative writing class how I felt and they just laughed" Cat said

"Oh my gosh" said Jade as she hugged Cat "You worried us all to death"

Tori walks in with Cat's broken cane "Umm, you might have to get a new cane" said Tori

"What?" Cat said

"Your cane got ran over a bit" Tori said looking at the cane "And it's kinda, busted"

"I'll call Mr. Smith" Cat sighs

"I'm sorry" said Tori

"Don't be" Cat said "I'm the one who ran out in traffic"

"You did what?" Robbie asked as he, Andre and Beck walk up

 _Cat explained what happened to her friends, after the school day ended they went to the Asphalt Cafe for their Friday event and Cat was getting ready to sing_

"You ready to sing?" Tori asked

"Yep, got all the lyrics in my head" said Cat

"Good, Jade and I are prepared to sing back up" said Tori

"Thanks Tori" said Cat

"No problem"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Cat Valentine!" Sinjin said

Cat made her way up to the stage followed by Tori and Jade barely anyone applaud which bothered Cat

"OK! Are you ready to hear an original song from our very own Cat Valentine?!" Tori asked the crowd

"Is it gonna be about unicorns?!" one student asked jokingly

"Uhh, no" said Tori while Jade looked ready to pounce "No this song is"

"Get off the stage!" screamed another student

"I haven't even done anything yet!" said Cat

"We don't care!"

"You and your cane are always in the way!" shouted one student

"Yeah!"

"Just go away already!"

"Yeah get out of here!"

"No one wants you!"

"You suck!"

The students except Beck, Andre, Robbie, Tori and Jade started booing Cat even Sinjin who's only doing it to be apart of the cool crowd

"Sinjin!" Tori yelled

"Sorry!" Sinjin said before getting tossed off stage by Jade

"Cat just start singing" said Jade

"I can't they all hate me" said Cat

"Just ignore them" said Tori

"HOW!" Cat yelled

"Just drown them out, pretend they're not here" said Jade

"OK" Cat went to grab the mic but she bumped into it and it fell over causing an uproar of laughter which resulted in Cat getting upset

"Cat" Tori put her hand on Cat's shoulder

Cat used her cane to help her find the steps and she stormed off stage in tears while the crowd booed her

Beck. Andre and Robbie get on stage "What do we do?" Robbie asked

"I don't know" said Tori

"I know" said Jade looking fed up so she turned to the crowd and put her mic to her face, "HEY!" She yelled as loud as she possibly could making everyone shut up, "I hope you people are freaking happy! Cause you just made one of the happiest people on the face of the earth cry!"

"You people should all be ashamed of yourselves, mocking someone cause they're different? Cat was no different before than she is now! One small difference and you all turn on her like a pack of wolves?!" said Beck

"How can all you people be so heartless to treat someone like that? Most of you are friends with Cat just like us, and yet treated her like she was a sack of garbage! How do any of you people look at yourselves in the mirror knowing that your hurting someone that has been nothing but nice to you? HUH? SHE DID NOTHING BAD TO ANY OF US! AND YOU ALL TREAT HER LIKE THIS? I'm ashamed to look at you people" said Robbie

"I'm with Robbie, I'm ashamed to be a student here because of all you picking on one of your own simply because she has a disability, it makes me sick! All of you have made us look bad, you make this school look bad, not only that, the fact that when this girl has done nothing but nice stuff for you and this school this is how you treat her? You even laughed at her when she got paint dumped on her head! I bet none of ya'll even sent her a single get well card after the accident! All you people ever did was make fun of her, you laughed at her, you called her names, you took her cane and mocked it!"

"You know what the sad part is, Cat on two different occasions has tried to take her own life, and none of you have given a crap" said Tori

"I cared" said Trina who raises her hand

"Yeah, ONCE!" said Tori "All of you treated Cat like she didn't matter, when she was found bleeding to death in the bathroom none of you cared, today she tried to run into traffic, hoping, just hoping, someone hit her and take her out, no body cared about what happened when they heard except the six of us, what did all of you say? Oh hur de dur Cat's an attention seeker, you people honestly believe that Cat is doing all of this for attention?, I have a newsflash for you. WAKE UP! SHE IS BLIND OK?! AND ALL OF YOU ARE TREATING THIS LIKE A JOKE! This is not a joke! This is serious to Cat and this is serious to us, so get your heads out of collective butts and start thinking! Cat is our friend, she feels like the entire world has turned against her, her parents left her with her brother, we're the only ones she's got. Cat is not any different than she was before she lost her vision, the only difference now, is that she can't see, can't any of you get that through your heads?! We have explained this to all of you for weeks and none of you HAVE LISTENED! So please, we ask, stop picking on Cat, she already has enough to deal with, how would any of you like it if one day you woke up and you couldn't see anymore? And all your friends were mocking you because of it? Think about that, think about how you would feel, cause I'm sure you wouldn't feel pretty good now would you? Think about it, then think about how Cat feels" said Tori who then dropped her mic and walked off stage to look for Cat followed by Jade, Andre, Beck and Robbie

After a couple minutes Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre and Robbie found Cat crying by Tori's locker

Tori sat down next to Cat "Hey" said Tori

"Sorry for running off" said Cat

"You don't have to apologize, we understand" said Tori

Jade, Beck, Andre and Robbie all joined Tori and Cat on the floor "It's just, I wish people would understand, I don't wanna be like this" said Cat "What else can I do? To make people like me again?"

"I don't know Cat, I really don't know" said Tori

"I just wanna hide, but, I know I can't, I won't let myself" said Cat

"We won't let you, we're not losing you Cat" said Tori

"I know" said Cat

As Tori, Cat, Jade, Robbie, Andre and Beck sit quietly by the lockers they hear a commotion "What's that?" asked Tori

"I don't know" said Robbie

Tori, Cat, Robbie, Jade, Beck and Andre stood up as the rest of the Hollywood Students all came around the corner

"What the heck? What are you guys doing here?" said Andre

"Well, we were all thinking about everything you guys said and, you were right" said Trina

"Yeah, we were horrible to Cat, we shouldn't have treated her like that, it was wrong, and I think I speak for everyone here when I say, I know I wouldn't like it if someone did what we all did to her" said Sinjin

"We're really sorry Cat, we're so ashamed of how we treated you" said Trina

"Yeah"

"We are"

"I feel like an idiot"

"I'm sorry"

"We won't do it again"

"We're sorry we hurt you're feelings"

"We know better and to treat someone like you, someone who tries to be nice to everyone she meets, and for us to mean be someone who has a disability is just, wrong and we feel so bad and we're really, really sorry" Trina said "Cat will you please forgive us and give us another chance?"

"You guys hurt me, I felt so betrayed, I felt like everyone hated me" said Cat

"We don't hate you"

"Yeah we really don't"

"You're so nice"

"We'll be nicer to you, we promise"

"We forgot that you were still Cat, we forgot who were, we acted like you were a monster and that's no way to treat a friend" said Trina

"You don't understand what it's like for me, I had vision and now I don't, all the things you guys said about me, it really hurt, it pushed me so far to the point I tried to kill myself twice, I wanted you guys to to understand, I didn't wanna feel like someone freak show, I tried to be happy even though inside I was so upset, I hated myself because of how I was being treated, I wish even now I wish I could get my vision back, but I don't think that'll happen, I just want everyone accept me for who I am, and not judge me" Cat said as tears run down her face "You wanna know what it's like, for me to wake every morning now? There's nothing, I see absolutely nothing, I don't if it's sunny or cloudy, I miss seeing my friends and my family, it hurts knowing that I'll never see their smiles" Cat says choking up

"We're all for you" said Tori putting her hand on Cat's shoulder

"Tori's right, we all are" said Trina "You're not a freak, you're our friend, and we're sorry that this happened, but you don't have go through this alone, you're not alone"

"Thanks guys, I'm just glad we can all be friends again" said Cat

"Hey, let's go hear your song!" said Sinjin

"Kay Kay!" Cat said with excitement

The crowd of students walked out leaving Cat with Tori, Andre, Beck, Robbie and Jade

"You OK?" Tori said looking at Cat

"Yeah, I'll be fine" said Cat

"You sure?" Jade asked

"I'm sure" Cat said

Tori put her arm around Cat "Let's go have fun"

Tori, Jade, Cat, Beck, Robbie and Andre walk back to the Asphalt Cafe together

To Be Continued…..

 **What do you think of the story so far? I'm enjoying writing it**


	8. Cat's Parents and Thanksgiving

Cat's Parents and Thanksgiving

*I don't own Victorious*

At Nona's House

"These lessons are really helping, thanks again Ms. Lisa" Cat said to her braille teacher, a short, white haired, woman in her late 50's

"Oh I'm glad you're really enjoying it"

"I am thank you"

"You're welcome" Mrs. Lisa says "have a good night"

"You too" said Cat

Mrs. Lisa left as Nona prepared something in the kitchen

"Cat are you hungry?" Nona asked

"Yes" Cat says putting her hands on her tummy

"Well, you're in luck, I'm making spaghetti and meatballs" said Nona

"Wahoo!" Cat cheered but before Cat made her way to the table someone knocked on the door "Someone's at the door"

"I'll get it" Nona said after dishing Cat up some spaghetti "You just sit down and enjoy your dinner" said Nona

"Kay" said Cat while making her way to the table

Nona set the pot down then walked over to the door "I wonder who it could be" she said to herself before opening the door to find Cat's parents at the door "What are you two doing here?"

"Hello Nona" Mrs. Valentine said, and upon hearing her mother's voice Cat spat some noodles out in shock

"Mom?" Cat said standing up "What are you doing here?"

"Your father is also here" Mrs. Valentine said

"Hello dear" Mr. Valentine said as he and Mrs. Valentine walked in

"Mom, dad, I thought you moved away" Cat said feeling confused as to why her parents are here

"As I did I, and that's why Cat is living here right now" Nona says

"Oh we did, but we're here now cause it's time for Thanksgiving" said Mrs. Valentine

"Well, you could've called first" says Nona

"Well where's the fun in that?" says Mrs. Valentine

"You two left me, alone, by myself! Your only daughter, who is blind I might add, did that even occur to you guys" Cat says feeling upset "How could you abandon me? When I needed you guys ignored me, you treated me like I was some monster living in your house, then you decided you had enough of me and left"

"Now honey I think you're overreacting" says Mr. Valentine

"No, I'm not, you left your blind daughter by herself cause you couldn't handle taking care of her anymore! I heard you say so yourselves" Cat says angrily

"OK, maybe we did say that, but honey, I mean, come on, you've gotta be honest, do you really think all these services are actually doing you any good?" Mrs. Valentine asks

"What? Yes, they are, if you two had stayed around long enough you'd know that thanks to O&M I now know how to get around the school without the use of my eyes and with the use of a white cane" Cat says holding her white cane close "With Braille I can read, you may not understand it but I can, it's like a different language and it's amazing"

"What have they turned you into dear?" Mrs. Valentine asks

"What? What are you talking about, you're acting like I'm a totally different person, I'm still your daughter! I'm still your little girl" Cat says

"No, no you're not, because you decided to once again act like an idiot, that little girl we once knew, the smiling, happy, bright eyed girl is gone, and got replaced with, a girl that thinks that it's OK that she can't see the world, that not being able to see things in her own view is alright" Mr. Valentine says

Cat feels her heart tear apart knowing how her parents feel about her "You guys can't just accept me the way I am can you? You can't just accept that I have flaws, I'm not perfect, I can't see because of an accident yes, but I am OK because my friends are still supportive, my teachers, Nona, they're all supporting me, but the rest of my family isn't, when I cut myself, you didn't even come to see me in the hospital, what did you do? You ran and hid, not because you couldn't face what happened, because you never cared about me! It's sucks knowing that my own parents can't even support me, everyday after school for the first month I came home crying because people were picking on me and you didn't even care, you just looked at me then turned away, so what did I do? I left and went to Tori, or Jade, someone who actually cares about me and will be there for me, cause unlike you, they actually believe in me, they actually know that despite my own disability I can still make my dream a reality, it might be a bit harder, but if I work for it, I can make it happen" Cat says with tears streaming down her voice while Nona looks on feeling proud of her granddaughter however Cat's parents still don't believe

"Stop talking all that crazy nonsense, Cat, your dream is over" Mrs, Valentine says thinking she's helping Cat and comforting her

"Dear, just listen to us, we're trying to help you" Mr. Valentine says

"Help me? If you wanted to help me you would've actually been there and supported me rather than shot me down and tried crushing my dreams" Cat said trying not to cry

"Honey, calm down" said Mrs. Valentine

"You know what? Forget it, I'm obviously not gonna get through you two, so why even try" said Cat

"Why are you two here anyway?" Nona asked

"It's Thanksgiving time, we always have a family dinner" said Mrs. Valentine

"You two think you can just leave and then come back and act like everything is OK? You've hurt your own daughter who needed you, yet you act like everything is fine" Nona said "How can expect that we'll have Thanksgiving with you?"

"Because we're family" said Mrs. Valentine "Look, Cat, we're your parents, we just want what's best for you"

"Then be there for me, so some support! Be supportive parents instead of hiding and acting like I'm helpless" said Cat "If you guys want to have Thanksgiving together, fine, but I want to know that you guys won't treat me like I'm helpless"

"OK, we understand" said Mrs. Valentine

"We'll respect your wishes said Mr. Valentine

"OK, thank you" said Cat "Is my brother coming?"

"Unfortunately he's sick, so it'll be just us four" said Mrs. Valentine

"OK" said Cat

"We'll see you tomorrow dear" said Mrs. Valentine

"OK" said Cat

Cat's parents leave without saying another word

Cat lets out a frustrated sigh as she goes over to where the couch

"Are you OK Cat?" Nona asked

"I'll be fine" said Cat as she laid down on the couch "I'm just gonna lay here for a while"

"Well alright, do you want me to put your supper in a container for later" Nona asked

"Sure" Cat said

Nona went over to put Cat's supper away while Cat laid on the couch where she stayed the rest of the night into the morning

"Cat, wake up honey" Nona said rocking Cat's shoulder

Cat sat up "Huh?" she said

"It's time to get up, you have school" said Nona

"Oh, right, OK" Cat said yawning then as soon as Cat's eyes opened she noticed everything was blurry and not as dark as before "What the?" she said to herself

"Is something wrong?" said Nona

Cat looked over to the counter where Nona is "Yeah, everything is fine" Cat lied feeling confused about why she was noticing blurry figures, Cat grabbed her cane and went into the bathroom to wash up, then after Cat got dressed and ate breakfast she left for school but she barely said a word which seemed to worry Nona

At Hollywood Arts Cat walked in as the first person she walked into was Jade "Oh sorry"

"It's OK" said Jade being nice knowing Cat couldn't see her "You alright?" Jade asked as Cat looked her "You're looking at me funny" then after Jade said that something clicked "Wait, Cat, something going on with your vision?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Cat asked

"Cause you're staring at me, is, was the doctor wrong about your vision returning?" Jade asked

"I don't know what you mean" Cat said trying to get away from Jade

"Cat" Jade said calling after her friend

"Hey Cat" Tori said as she walked up to her red haired friend

"Hey Tori" said Cat

"Cat's acting strange, and she won't say what's going on" Jade said walking up to Cat from behind

"What's going on?" Tori asked

Cat knew what Jade was talking about but decided not to bring it up and decided to tell Tori and Jade about her parents visiting "Umm, last night by parents came by"

"Really?" said Tori "Wow, what did they want?"

"Oh you know, Thanksgiving" Cat said with a slight chuckle "I mean, it's not like they still think I'm a lost cause and hopeless or anything" Cat said before she went to leave but as she did Tori turned around

"Your parents think your hopeless?" Tori asked "Why?"

Cat stopped dead in her tracks then turned to Tori and Jade "Because I'm blind" she said

"What?" said Tori

"That's why they left, they couldn't deal with what happened to me so they took off, they didn't want to accept that I lost my vision so they left" Cat said "Last night they came back and they tried to tell me my dreams weren't gonna happen, and that because of my vision loss, I wasn't gonna be able to anything"

"Well did you tell them they're wrong?" Tori asked

"I tried, but they didn't listen, and now they're coming over for Thanksgiving, how am I suppose to show my parents that I'm not the hopeless girl they think I am, that I'm still the same daughter that they raised for sixteen years?" Cat said "I'm so confused, I'm gonna go to class, I'll talk to you two there" Cat walked away feeling sad

"Cat" Tori went to go follow Cat but Jade stopped her by putting a hand on Tori's shoulder

"Tori, I think something else is going with Cat" said Jade

"What?" Tori asked

"Something with her vision" said Jade

"What do you mean?" said Tori

"Well, today when she came in to the school, she was looking around like she was something, then she ran into me, and she was kinda staring at me like she was trying figure out what I was" said Jade

"That's weird" said Tori

"I wonder if the doctor that told us Cat's vision wasn't coming back, was wrong" said Jade

"Well that doesn't make sense, why would he tell us that if wasn't true?" Tori asked "And also, why put gauze around a girl's head if" Jade stopped her

"Remember how it took hours for us to know if she was OK?" Jade asked

"Yeah" said Tori

"Well, normally, it probably would've been what? Less than the time we actually we waited which what? Five, six hours?" Jade said

"Around that, if not longer" Tori said

"Yeah, I wonder if they had some kind of surgery done on Cat, an emergency surgery to help her eyes" Jade said

"You mean, to save them?" said Tori

"Yeah, because they're might've been damage so they probably wanted to save her eyesight, my guess is, if Cat's eyesight is returning someone got the wrong the information, passed that information around" said Jade

"Told that doctor, told Cat, and us" said Tori

"Yeah, Tori, I'm gonna call her Nona, I'm have her call that hospital Cat was at, you figure out how she can deal with her parents OK?" said Jade

"Sure" said Tori

"We're gonna figure what the heck is going, something does not seem right, if someone messed up, and our friend went a month and a half thinking was blind, they got some serious explaining to do, cause they put her through some serious hell" said Jade

"I understand, we'll get this sorted out, now let's get to class, you call Nona, I'll deal with Cat, OK?" Tori said

"Alright, just don't Cat what's going yet" said Jade

"My lips are sealed" said Tori

"Good" said Jade "Now let's go" Jade walked off with Tori right behind her as they went off to class

To Be Continued…..

 **Hmm, is there a miracle coming? Will Cat get her vision back? Can her parents be convinced? More to come in the next chapter, check it out**


	9. Proving Herself

Proving Herself

*I don't Own Victorious*

 _While Jade and Nona dealt with the situation concerning Cat's vision, Tori put her focus on helping Cat show her parents she wasn't as helpless as they think_

As Cat walked to her next class Tori stopped her in the hall "Hey Cat"

"What Tori?" Cat said in a bit of a depressed tone

"Oh don't be like that" said Tori "I think I may have a way to help you"

"How?" said Cat

"We can show them you, using your cane and braille skills" said Tori

"They've seen me use my cane, the moment they see me even close to the road they freak out" said Cat

"They're not gonna freak out, here's what you can do, show them you crossing traffic with the cane, and they'll see that you know how to travel safely without getting hurt" said Tori

"It's not just my safety Tori, it's everything, they think cause I can't see, I can't do a single thing, watch TV, read, write, go to a movie, they think that just because I lost my sight and I can't drive it means I no longer have a way to get anywhere, which is wrong because I'm still able to get to school, thanks to you, thanks to Jade, Nona, Beck, Robbie, Andre, people have helped me" said Cat

"Well tell your parents, show them, show them how you can read with braille, write using braille, tell what you've told me about how you get from places, you get rides, you've you taken the bus right?" said Tori

"Well yeah" said Cat

"So them all this, they'll be so impressed, Cat I think your parents need to see that everything is gonna be OK and that there's nothing for them to worry about, they need to know that their daughter is gonna be alright" said Tori

"I guess you're right, thanks Tori" said Cat

"You're welcome, now hurry up, you're gonna be late" said Tori

"Right, thanks" said Cat then suddenly her eyes started to bug her so she rubbed them

"You OK?" Tori asked

"Yeah, just my eyes" said Cat

"Something wrong?" Tori asked remembering what Jade told her before

"Yeah, it's nothing" said Cat

"OK, we'll if you need anything, let me know" said Tori

"Will do" said Cat before walking away

Tori looked unsure if Cat's really OK or not "Cat" she said to herself

 _The School day ended around noon since it was a half day so the students got to head home early and spend time with family on Thanksgiving day_

Mrs. and Mr. Valentine arrived to Nona's apartment to find Cat sitting on the couch watching TV and reading using her braille paper "Oh, Cat, you're watching TV" said Mrs. Valentine sounding surprised

"I don't have to actually _see_ the TV to watch it mom, I can just listen and I know what's going on" Cat said as she ran her fingers across the braille

"What are you doing with that paper?" Mr. Valentine asked

"Oh this, reading" said Cat

"But there are no words" said Mrs. Valentine walking up to her daughter

"Yes, just a bunch of dots" said Mr. Valentine

"It's not dots dad, this is called Braille, it's what the blind uses to read, and to they use a braille writer when they need to write" said Cat

Nona walked out of her room "Oh good, you two are here" said Nona

"Nona, did what is going on here?" said Mrs. Valentine as she and her husband walked up to Nona "What kind of nonsense is this?"

Cat put her head back shaking her head in disbelief

"That girl is talking all sorts of crazy nonsense, first she says that she can watch the TV without being able to tell what's going on then she makes up this lie that she's reading when we can clearly see that there are no words on that paper, just of bunch of dots, what kind did you tell her to make her think this was OK?" said Mr. Valentine

"Oh my gosh!" Cat said hearing enough then she stood up and turned in her parents and Nona's direction "Would you two stop, I'm not crazy, you wanna know what's crazy? You two not taking the time to actually listen to your own daughter" said Cat

"Honey we are listening" said Mrs. Valentine

"No you're not, OK you know what" Cat picked up her cane "Come with me" she said as she went to the door

"Where are you going?" Mr. Valentine asked

"She's going to show you something" Nona said as she walked over to the door joining Cat "Well come on no dilly dallying"

Mr. and Mrs Valentine looked at each other with confusion then they followed Cat and Nona out the door

Outside Cat walked down the sidewalk using her cane while Nona and her parents followed her

"Dear where are you taking us?" Mrs. Valentine asked

"Just watch" Cat said in an annoyed tone

"I don't think I understand what the purpose of this is" said Mr. Valentine

"You'll see, now watch, I learned how to travel without the use of my vision and instead with the use of a white cane" said Cat as she reached the intersection "OK, first I listen for oncoming traffic" she said as a car pulls up to next to her which made her parents nervous

"Oh honey be careful" said Mrs. Valentine

"Would you relax and let her focus" Nona said hushing Cat's mother

Cat listened for traffic to start then she crossed with her parents and Nona behind

"Ooh, good job" said Nona but Cat's parents were still apprehensive

"Yes that was good but, Cat, how do you know you won't get hit by a car? Some people aren't so patient" said Mrs. Valentine

"What? You think I'm just gonna walk out there while traffic is still going, I wait for it to stop, and when I think it's fine, I cross" said Cat

"Yeah, but, you don't know when a car is gonna come around the corner, you could get hit while your crossing" said Mr. Valentine

"Are you kidding me? The car would st-, it would, I-" Cat stops talking and feels defeated, "You know what? Just forget it" Cat says as she walks back the way she came

"Honey" Mrs. Valentine said turning towards her daughter

"I said forget it! Let's just go home and, wait, never mind that" said Cat

"What do you mean?" Mr. Valentine asked

"I can't make either you happy, I don't want to speak to you" said Cat turning the corner

"Cat!" Nona, Mr. and Mrs. Valentine yelled as Cat walked away from them

"Cat get back here!" Nona yelled

"Cat!" Mrs. Valentine yelled rushing after her daughter

"Get back her young lady!" Mr. Valentine yelled

Cat stopped at a intersection, looked left and right and crossed then right when her Nona, and her parents got to the intersection traffic picked up allowing Cat to get away

Cat pulled her phone out and started dialing as she stormed away and her parents and Nona yelled after her to come back

At the Vega House Tori and her family are preparing their Thanksgiving feast when suddenly Tori's pear phone rings

"Hello" Tori answered "Oh hey Cat, how's it going? You're where? OK, hold on slow down, OK, OK" Tori's parents and Trina look at Tori "OK, OK I'll come pick you up, OK, be right there" Tori hangs up "I'll be right back!" said Tori as she went for the door

"Is Cat alright?" Trina asked

"Something happened, I gotta go" Tori said before rushing out the door

"Tori!" Mrs. Vega yelled

"She'll be fine" Mr. Vega said "Let her deal with it"

Tori finds Cat outside Hollywood Arts sitting on a bench crying so she pulls up in her car then gets out "Hey" Tori says as she walks up

"Hey" Cat says while Tori sits down on the bench

"I guess it didn't go well huh?" Tori asked

"No" Cat said shaking her head "I tried everything I could think of, and they thought I was just being crazy" Cat said

"I'm sorry" said Tori putting her arm around Cat's shoulder

"My parents are the only ones who are still not on my side" said Cat "And I just want them to understand that this isn't me being 'weird'"

"I know, and I'm sorry, I thought it would work, I guess maybe it wasn't such a great idea after all" said Tori

"No it was a great idea, it's just, it's my parents, they deal with me and my brother, they see this as a burden I guess, as a tragedy, as maybe a punishment, maybe they think they've been punished, I don't know" said Cat

"Did you just now think of that?" Tori asked

"Yeah, while I was waiting for you" said Cat

"I mean it's possible, sometimes parents are so stressed out when their child is born with a disability that they can't handle it, some see it as them being punished, why? I don't know, some see their child as a blessing" said Tori

"I wanna be looked like I'm a blessing, I don't wanna be seen as a mistake" said Cat

"You're not, what gave that idea" said Tori

"My own parents" said Cat

"Oh, that's awful" said Tori

Cat choked up "Yeah, it is" said Cat

Tori pulled Cat in for a hug "You are not a mistake Cat, you are so sweet and kind, you are special to all of us, we love you, we are so happy that you came into our lives" Tori said while tears came down her eyes "Don't ever think that don't matter cause you do matter, you matter to all of us" Cat starts tearing up

Cat smiled as Tori wiped away her tears "You aren't perfect, but that's OK, none of us are, we're all unique, we all have something that makes us special" Cat puts her right hand on Cat's cheek "You make us laugh, your smile brightens up our lives, we cherish you because you are such an amazing person"

A car pulls up next to the school catching Tori's attention, Nona and Cat's parents get out "Cat!" Mrs. Valentine yelled concerned

"Oh no" Cat said to herself

Cat's parents run up to their daughter asking if she's ok or if she's hurt and she tells them she's fine "How did you get all the way here?" asked Mr. Valentine

"Bus ticket" Cat responded "There was was a bus stop at the end of the corner and I got on and it took me all the way here"

"Since she can't drive, she's able to use other modes of transportation to get to places" Tori explained

"Her friends have helped her tremendously, like yesterday" said Nona

"Oh" said Mrs. Valentine "Well I do remember you being picked up by Tori Vega" she said to Cat

"Hi" Tori said

"Yeah, and you still said I was hopeless, Sikowitz and the other teachers have been helping me learn other ways to perform despite my disability" said Cat

"It's true" said Tori

"Well, I guess maybe we were wrong after seeing what you've done today" said Mrs. Valentine

"But you said" Before Cat finishes her sentence Tori shushes her

"Honey, I know what we said and we're sorry, it was wrong to act like you were hopeless when you were having all this support, we should've been there and we're sorry, we also shouldn't be trying to push you away from your dreams, we're your parents, we should be supporting you not trying to tear you down, we'll try better honey, we really will" said Mrs. Valentine

Before Cat speaks up Nona's cell phone in her pocket rings "Hello?" she says after answering it "Oh yes" Nona walks away

Tori looks puzzled as do Cat's parents then suddenly Cat's eyes start bugging her again "Ah" Cat says rubbing her eyes

"You OK" Tori asks

Cat looks at Tori while her eyes start to focus in her eyes "I..don't know" she says while her vision starts changing

"Is it your eyes?" Tori asked

"Yeah, they've been acting weird all day" said Cat

"Well maybe we should get you to an eye doctor" said Tori

Nona walks up as Tori and Cat get off the bench "That was the doctor, the one Cat saw when she went in after she had the spill with the sulfuric acid, it seems they found something" said Nona

"What?" Tori asked

"Cat, do you remember going in for a surgery?" Nona asked

"Yeah, I do, they wanted to make sure nothing was damaged, then the next I knew, there was gauze around my eyes and the doctor said, I wasn't gonna be able to see again" said Cat

"Well, the doctor that told you may have messed up and told you the wrong information" said Nona

"What?" Cat said

"Wait, what do you mean?" Tori asked

"They want us to come to the hospital immediately to have Cat's eyes checked, then they can give us a definite answer" said Nona

 _Nona and Cat's parents got in Nona's car while Cat got in Tori's car and they took off to the hospital to figure out just what was going on_

To Be Continued...


	10. Cat's Vision

Cat's Vision

*I do not own Victorious*

 _Once Tori, Cat, Cat's parents and Nona arrived to the hospital Cat got in to see the doctor while Tori called Jade, Beck, Andre and Robbie and told them to head over_

"Is everything OK?" Beck asked as he sat down with Jade

"Yeah, it's just, something strange has been going on with Cat's vision lately" said Tori

"What do you mean?" Andre asked

"I'll explain" said Tori

In the doctor's office

"It would appear the doctor that treated Cat had gotten things mixed up" Cat's doctor explained

"Meaning what?" Cat's mother asked

"Well you see, normally if you let sulfuric acid sit in your eye for long than it was in Cat's, it would've permanently blind you, but since her friends took the correct action right away, she should've been fine" said the doctor

"So what happened?" said Cat's father

"Yeah, why did I lose my vision, was there any damage, at all?" Cat asked

"Well, here's the thing, you got all the chemical out, coming here was the next step, we checked everything, they put you under so they wouldn't freak you out if they had to poke your eye, that doctor, he for whatever reason got the information mixed up, which is no excuse, he ordered for an emergency surgery to be performed because he said, that there was damage to the cornea and you needed it to be removed not thinking about the fact that it was already x-rayed, the nurses told him point blank there was nothing wrong and he still the surgery"

"And you didn't do anymore stop him? You didn't even tell us?" asked Nona

"I didn't know until today" said Cat's doctor, "but know that am as angry you are, this hospital must give patients the best care possible, and the fact that we didn't, I'm sorry about what happened"

"So what happens? My cornea is gone?" Cat asked

"No, no, cause, your cornea is still there, you might have received a little damage and that might be did the surgery although perhaps unnecessary to think that you couldn't get at least some of your vision back, why none of you were told this or your family I don't know, or why your just finding out now, why I'm finding out now, heck I'm your family doctor. I don't know it's strange, just know that the entire team that worked with Cat that night, is being dealt with, as for Cat, you could be getting some of your eyesight back, you might be able to see clearly as you could before any of this happened,"

Cat smiles while tears begin to slowly run down her face

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of this" said the doctor

"I guess that explains why I had gauze all over my head" said Cat "Thank you, thank you so much" Cat choked out

"Yes, really thank you" said Cat's mother

"We really appreciate you telling us" said Cat's father

"I just wish I knew sooner" said the doctor

"Us too" said Nona

"And remember, she might not recover all her vision, OK?" the doctor said "I just don't want you to feel disappointed if something goes wrong and you don't for some reason have your full vision back"

"I understand, thanks" said Cat then her and her parents and Nona got up and left

When Cat made her way out to the waiting area her friends stood up and Tori was the first to speak up "Well, how did it go?"

Cat smiled and explained everything "I'm probably getting my vision back" Cat said with tears streaming down her face

Tori pulled Cat in for a hug "I'm so happy to hear that" said Tori

"Well, the doctor said not to get to excited, you don't know how long it could take" said Nona

"Yeah, that's true" Cat said taking a step back from Tori "Or if I'll even regain my full vision at all" she said

"Well even if you don't, no matter what happens, we'll still be with you" said Tori

"Supporting you like always" said Jade

"Thanks, I appreciate you guys" said Cat

 _So after her hospital visit Cat celebrated thanksgiving with her Nona and parents, afterwards her parents left leaving Cat with her Nona, week's passed and Cat and her friends participated in the school Christmas play followed by a nice Christmas break with family after which school resumed but things would take an unexpected turn for Cat_

At Hollywood Arts Cat and Tori were talking right by Tori's locker when Mr. Lane walked up with Ms. Lisa and Mr. Smith "Cat, your special education instructors are here to see you"

"Oh" Cat turned around "Hi"

"Hello Cat" Mrs. Lisa says cheerfully "I heard some of you vision had improved"

"Yes, it did" Cat said then she turned to Mr. Smith "Hi Mr. Smith"

"Hi Cat" Mr. Smith said calmly

"What's going on?" Tori asked

"Yeah, what's up?" Cat asked

"Cat, you know that I work at the California School for the Blind correct?" Mrs. Lisa asked

"Yes, both you and Mr. Smith do" Cat said as Jade. Beck, Andre and Robbie walked up

"Well, I've been telling them all about you and well, we've been thinking that maybe, it would be in your best interest if you transferred to the California School for the Blind so that you may get extra services" Mrs. Lisa explained

"You'd be getting a more hands on learning experience from teachers who work with students such as yourself Mr. Smith said

"You'd be getting extra help, you'd be receiving accommodations that fit to your needs" said Mrs. Lisa

"This has been a conversation for the past couple of months, and we think that it would be in the best interest if you went" said Mr. Smith

"You guys want me to go to a blind school?" Cat asked

"Yes" Mr. Smith and Mrs. Lisa say in unison

"You guys want me to leave Hollywood Arts?" Cat asked feeling a part of her heart tear apart

Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre look at each other

"Well you might need to, we want to help you so you can learn how to become independent as someone who is blind" said Mrs. Lisa

"You'd be learning that at the California School for the Blind" said Mr. Smith

"I, I don't know, I mean" Feels Tori's hand on her shoulder "I love it here, and my friends they, I don't think I could leave them" Cat says feeling emotional

"Yeah but they could help you" said Tori

"Tori" said Robbie

"Are you really saying she should do this?" asked Jade feeling a bit herself get angry at Tori out of fear of seeing Cat leave Hollywood Arts

"Well, I mean, it's your choice Cat" said Tori

"We can give you a tour of the school, we'll introduce you to some of the students and teachers, we'll give you as much information as possible" said Mrs. Lisa

"They've already spoken to your grandmother" said Mr. Lane

"What does she think?" Cat asked

"Well, she thinks it wouldn't be a bad idea to check out" Mr. Lane hesitantly says knowing it's not something Cat is not gonna wanna hear

"Cat we're not gonna force you if you don't want to, we just wanna make sure you know that" Mr. Smith says to Cat calmly

"Oh yes, it's not something you _have_ to do" said Mrs. Lisa "But we do think you should have a tour"

"I'll take the tour" Cat says still feeling her world is spinning out of control

"Well let's talk about when's best for you and we can go from there" said Mrs. Lisa

"Does next Wednesday work?" Mr. Smith asked

"Yes" Cat said

"OK, we'll see you next Wednesday" Mr. Smith said

"Kay, kay" Cat said not so cheerfully

"I'll let your grandmother know Cat" said Mr. Lane

"Kay" Cat said

Mr. Lane, Mrs. Lisa and Mr. Smith walk away then Cat puts her arm around Tori's waist

Tori wrapped her right arm around Cat saying "It's gonna be OK"

 _Cat spent the next week dreading the tour of the California School for the Blind, she barely even spoke a word about it, Cat's friends shared some support though telling her that no matter what they'll always be friends but their words didn't seem to calm her any bit then the day came and drove to the California School for the Blind by Nona where the two were given a lengthy tour of the campus by Mr. Smith and Mrs. Lisa_

One of the students is making his way down the hall, the boy has brown hair, glasses and a backpack

"Hey, Max got some time?" Mr. Smith asked

Max stops "Yeah" Max turned to his teachers, and Nona and Cat "What's up?"

"Cat, this is one of our students that goes here, Max" Mr. Smith said

"Hi Max" Cat said

"Hi Cat" Max said

"Max is one of my students in O&M" Mr. Smith said patting the boy's shoulder

"Yeah, it's an adventure" said Max "He's told me that he's been teaching a girl from another school, so I guess that's you" Max said

"Yeah, wait can you see me?" Cat said

"Yeah" Max says

"Max has more vision then some of the other students here" Mr. Smith explained

"Mmm-hmm, that's right" Max says fixing his glasses "But my visual impairment is bad enough that I was able to come here"

"Yeah, Max you originally started out in a regular school too right?" Mr. Smith asked

"Yeah, my transition here was not the most smoothest, didn't warm up to it that fast, I liked the school, just didn't get used to it right away" says Max

"Wow" Cat said "My vision's OK, I can some stuff now, at least I recognize see faces, albeit a little blurry still" she thought to herself

"Yeah, you thinking might come here?" Max asked

"I don't know, you see I go to Hollywood Arts High School and I don't know if I could ever leave" Cat said "I love being with my friends to much" Cat said

"Ah, you'll make news one, and you'll still be able to keep the old ones, I learned that coming here" Max said trying to give Cat some encouragement "That's what I had to deal with when I came here"

"I don't know" Cat said

"Well, give it a thought" Max said "Later" Max walked away

"Mrs. Lisa I don't know" Cat said

"Oh honey, there's a lot of fun things to do here, we have dances, we have clubs" Mrs. Lisa says

"Like what?" Cat asked

"Like cheerleading" said Mrs. Lisa

"Ooh that sounds like fun!" Cat says even though she never did it

"It is, we have forensics, drama"

"Oh you mean plays?"

"Yep" Mrs. Lisa said

"Wow" Cat said sounding a little bit more interested which alarms her

"This school would be lucky to have an energetic, happy go lucky girl like you" said Mrs. Lisa

"Well, thanks" Cat chuckled then Cat started to think about her friends

"We could even get you enrolled next semester if you'd like" Mr. Smith said

"Huh? Next semester, that's like, in a couple week's" Cat said

"We know, but we can get the forms, you and your grandmother can look at them, if you think this it what you wanna do, fill them out, send them to us and you'll be good to go" Mr. Smith said

"Is that all it takes" Cat asked

"It's basically a registration" Mrs. Lisa said

"Give us the papers and we'll look at them" said Nona

"Nona!" Cat said with a tone of disapproval

"What? We'll look at the papers and make an informed decision from there" said Nona

"Also if you come here, you can live in the dorms" said Mrs. Lisa

"Dormitory? Like a college campus?" Cat says nervously

"Kinda" Mr. Smith said

"Would my friends from Hollywood Arts be able to come and visit" Cat asked

"They'd have to sign a legal consent form first" said Mrs. Lisa "Especially if they want to take you off school property"

"Don't worry, all the information will be with the paperwork" said Mr. Smith

"Kay" says Cat feeling unsure about this

At Tori's House Cat is telling Tori, Beck, Andre, Robbie and Jade about the tour and the paperwork her and nona would have to fill out if she wanted to go

"Wow, that's a lot to take in" said Tori

"I know" Cat says putting her head on Tori's shoulder

"So what are you gonna do?" Jade asked

"I don't know" Cat said feeling herself getting ready to cry "I don't wanna leave Hollywood Arts, but that school seemed kinda nice"

"They offer a lot of great services there?" Beck asked

"Yes" Cat said

"I can't imagine what would happen if you had to leave Hollywood Arts" said Tori

Cat lets out a deep sigh "My biggest thing, is I don't wanna leave you guys"

"We'll still see each other" Tori says wrapping her arms around Cat

"Didn't you say that they let the students go on Friday afternoon, so that means they have weekends off?" Jade asked

"Yeah but, an entire week without you guys, that's like, an eternity" Cat said

"We'll keep in contact, we got each others numbers, we're all on each others Twitter, Facebook, we're always be connected" Tori says holding Cat close and tight

"We're talking like I'm already leaving" Cat says with a chuckle

"I know, but we just want you to know, no matter what happens, we'll be with you, someway, somehow" Tori says

At Nona's house

"Are you sure you wanna do this sweetie?" Nona asked holding the papers in her hands

"Everyone seems to be OK with it" Cat said "So, why not give it a try?" Cat sighed "I mean, you never know, I might like it"

"Well, then let's get to work" Nona said putting the stack of papers down on the table

At School Cat tells her friends her decision and they have looks of shock and sadness

"You're leaving Hollywood Arts?" Tori asked looking directly at Cat

Cat nods saying "Yes"

Tori feels her heart sink while Beck, Jade, Andre and Robbie look at each other then Cat with sad expressions on their faces

"When did you decide this?" Tori asked

"After talking to you guys, it's just, you guys seemed so supportive of this and, so, I told Nona I wanted to go, so we filled out the paperwork, she had it sent in this morning, and starting at the beginning of the next semester, I'll be at the California School for the Blind" Cat says trying to sound enthusiastic but her voice says that she is sad

"Cat, I know we said that, when we said, we," Tori cuts herself off "We're gonna miss you" Tori says looking teary eyed

"Yeah" Jade says her voice shaking

"It won't be the same without you" Beck says

"Agreed" Andre chimed in

Robbie remains speechless knowing his crush is leaving

"I'm gonna miss you guys too" Cat says as her voice cracks

"I can't believe this is the end" Robbie said

"Yeah, but, you guys will be OK, right?" Cat asked

"I don't know, I mean, we think so" Tori says looking to her friends then at Cat "I think this is gonna be a while to process Cat"

Cat nods agreeing "Yeah" Cat says softly

Cat and her friends sit quietly until Sikowitz arrives

"Good morning class!" Sikowitz says but no one from Tori's group responds "Oh" he says backing away "It's all tense in here"

 _Throughout the rest of the day Cat and her friends barely say anything feeling to emotional but over the next few weeks they slowly speak again and spend the time they have left with Cat until her last day at Hollywood Arts_

To Be Continued….


	11. Cat's Last and First Day

Cat's Last and First Day

*I don't own Victorious*

On Cat's last day at Hollywood Arts

Cat arrived to school feeling sad that her final day has arrived but she tried keeping an upbeat attitude, when she arrives she called out to Tori "Tori!" Tori doesn't respond and neither does anyone since no one is in the halls so Cat looked around "Hello? Anyone?" Cat walked down the hall hearing not a single peep "Guys? Where are you?" Cat opens Sikowitz's door and the class isn't there "Sikowitz? Beck? Jade? Ande? Robbie?" Cat sighed "Where is everyone?" Cat felt frustrated as she walked down the halls "Hello?" Cat yelled as she looked in the Black Box theater but no one was there to answer "Ugh!" Cat groaned "Where is everyone?" Cat said storming down the hall "Is this a joke cause it's not funny anymore!" Cat said as she made her way to the Asphalt Cafe

Cat made her way out to the Asphalt Cafe where the entire staff and student body appeared and said "Surprise" and at first Cat jumped then she asks "What's going on here?"

Tori walked up to Cat "Hey, hey"

"Tori? What's happening?" Cat asked

"A party" Tori said taking Cat by the arm "As a way to say good luck and we'll miss you"

Cat felt the love as Tori walked Cat over to her friends "You guys" Jade, Andre, Robbie and Beck greet her

"Hey there little red" Andre said

"Hey" Beck said

"You guys didn't have to do this" Cat said

"Oh you're right, we didn't have to, we wanted to" said Tori

"I feel so loved" Cat said

"You are loved" Tori said as she gives Cat a hug which made her giggle

Cat felt emotional during the party as her and her friends and other students talked about past memories then the school day got close to its end

"The school day is almost over" Beck said as he looks at his phone

"No!" Cat whined

"Afraid so" Andre said letting out a sad sigh

"Man I can't believe this is it" Robbie said feeling bummed out

"I don't wanna say goodbye" Cat said feeling herself about to cry

"It's not gonna be forever" said Jade

"Yeah, we'll see you again" said Tori

Beck gave Cat a hug "We'll see you soon" he said

Andre hugs Cat "Take care little red"

Robbie hugs Cat trying so hard not to cry "I'll call you later"

"Kay, kay" said Cat then Jade and Tori walked up to her

"Hey there bestie" Jade said feeling herself start to cry

"Jade" Cat started to cry

"Come here" Jade pulled Cat in for a hug, Jade started to cry a bit and didn't care if anyone saw it "No matter what, we're always gonna be friends, OK?"

"OK" Cat said crying with tears running down her face

Jade took a step back then Tori stepped in front of Cat with tears already running down her face

"Cat" Tori choked out and before she could say anything Cat ran into her arms hugging her

Cat cried "Tori"

Tori wrapped her arms around Cat and cried with her "I'm gonna miss you so much Cat, you made my life so much more enjoyable, I can't imagine it without you"

"I love this school so much, and I love you guys so much" Cat says choking on her tears

Beck, Andre, Robbie and Jade look on crying

"We love you too, we love you to the stars and back" Tori sobbed as she buried her face in Cat's red velvet hair

A few minutes later Nona arrived "Cat honey?" Nona called

Cat and Tori stepped away from each other "It's time to go" Tori said trying to be strong

Cat nodded "I know, I know" Cat turned her back to her friends and walked away from them and to Nona

Tori felt her heart rip into pieces as she watched Cat leave with Nona "Ca-Cat" Tori said her voice shaking as she tried to go after Cat but Jade and Andre stop her then she went down to her knees crying

"We're sorry" Andre said quietly

"We know" Jade says putting her arm on Tori's shoulder as Tori looked down at the ground

 _The next day was the slowest for Tori, Andre, Robbie, Jade, Beck and even Cat as they started the next semester_

At Hollywood Arts

Tori closed her locker quietly feeling empty on the inside as Jade, Beck, Andre and Robbie walk up all feeling the same

Tori just looked at her four friends then simply walks away to Sikowitz's class and they follow her without any of them saying a word

At the California School for the Blind

Cat enters her first class an AT class

The AT Teacher introduces Cat to the class one of the students is Max who met Cat during the tour, he looks up and smiles when he sees Cat

"Umm Cat why don't you find a seat" the AT Teacher says

"There's one over here" Max speaks up tapping on the chair next to him

Cat smiles recognizing Max so she heads over to where he is sitting

As Cat sits down "Well how nice Max that's very courteous of you towards our new student" the AT Teacher said

"Hey, what can I say, I'm a nice guy" Max said then he looked at Cat and smiled "Hey"

"Hi" Cat said with a smile then she turned to the computer and her smile turns into a frown

"You OK?" Max asked

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just a little new at this" Cat said

"Ah, well if you need help, I'm here to help" Max said "I've been here for a couple years so I know a thing or two"

"Thanks" Cat said

 _After AT Cat heads out of the room after Max_

"Hey Max, do you know where the math class is?" Cat asked

"Oh yeah, two doors down just head straight, I'll show ya" Max said

"Kay, Kay" Cat said almost in her typical fashion

After second period Cat walked out of Math and Max came out of the classroom next to it and Cat almost ran into him but lucky for her he stops her

"Oops sorry" Cat said

"It's OK" Max said

"I swear I keep running into you" Cat says

"You sure you can't see me? Just a joke I'm sorry" Max said

"Yes I can a little bit" Cat said

"Oh, so when I, then I didn't need to, sorry I should've asked" Max said feeling a little embarrassed

"No, don't worry about it, it's fine" Cat said with a smile "So is English next door?" Cat asked

"Yep" Max said

"Kay" Cat said

"Well I got Math so, see you 45" Max said as he went to the classroom behind Cat

45 minutes later the bell rang and Cat and Max met up in the hall down stairs

"Max, you down here yet!" a girl calls from down the hall to their left

"Oh here comes Whitney" Max said "HEY"

"Whitney?" Cat asked

A short brown haired chubby girl approaches them "Hi"

"Hey" Max said

"Right on time as usual" Whitney said

"Yep, ready for art?" Max asked

"You know it?" Whitney said

"Cool, oh this Cat a new student going here" Max said

"Hi" Cat said

"Oh hi, I'm Whitney" Whitney said

"Hi Whitney, how long have you gone here?" Cat asked

"Three years" Max said

"It's my final year this year" Whitney said

"Yeah it is" Max said

"So are you two like, a thing?" Cat asked

"Oh no, we're not" Max said

"Oh, I just thought, never mind" Cat said

"Hey wait, didn't you move into the dorms last night?" Whitney asked

"Yeah" Cat said

"Oh, huh? I guess I was doing something and I never met you, oops" Whitney said

"Oh well, we met now" Cat said cheerfully

"What's your next class Cat?" Max asked

"Umm, oh science, oh I have a bad memory of science" Cat said

"What?" Max asked

"I'll explain later, right before Math and English right?" Cat asked Max

"Yep, learn that on the tour?" Max said

"Yes!" says Cat as she heads to the stairs

"She seems nice" Whitney said

"Yeah, let's hurry before we're late" said Max

Max and Whitney take off

After fourth period Max, Whitney and Cat meet up at the lunch room

"Wanna sit with me at lunch?" Max asked

"Is Whitney joining us?" Cat asked

"She usually eats with the guys" Max said

"Oh, OK" Cat said "Are the boys here nice?" Cat asked

"Some of them are cool" Max said "Some of them, I'm not so sure about" Max said with a chuckle

"So what's for lunch?" Cat asked

"Pizza" Max said

"OK" Cat said

After Cat and Max sit at the table with their lunch, pizza, milk and fruit they talk

"So tell me about what brings you here" Max said

"Well, near the beginning of the school year I was taking something to my science teacher's classroom that he to get him, it was a bucket of sulfuric acid"

Max almost spits out his Pizza "Sulfuric acid, can't that stuff blind you if it gets in your eyes?" he asked

"Yeah, it can, and it did, well sorta did, you see I slipped, and I fell, and the thing I knew, sulfuric acid was all over me and in my eyes, my friend Tori and Robbie took me to the bathroom to wash it out while my Jade went to get the nurse, I was taken to the hospital where, they said I had lost my vision"

"But not completely, because some of it came back" said Max

"Yeah, I don't know why, maybe because the wound healed, I'm not sure"

"Could be" Max says

Cat lets out a sigh "When I got back to school after my accident most of the students started turning against me, because of what happened, especially one bully, then Jade scared him off and then after that my friends everyone returned to being nice again, but it didn't stop me from cutting myself"

"You cut yourself?" Max says

Cat shows Max where she cut her wrist "Yeah" Cat puts her arm down

"Man" Max said feeling bad for Cat

"Yeah, I'm always this cheerful, happy girl, who is always so cheerful and happy, never seems to be in a bad mood, and I tried to be that, but on the inside, I wasn't, I was angry at myself for what happened, I was upset, I was sad, I hated it, I hated that I couldn't see, I felt like everything I had worked for was ripped away, my teacher Sikowitz tried to cheer me up by telling me about Ray Charles, that didn't cheer me up, I just felt empty, I felt alone, and I still kinda have that feeling"

"But, didn't you have anyone supporting you?" Max asks

"Yeah, my friends, Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre, Robbie, the teachers, my grandma I call her nona, they were all there, but, it just hurt because, I didn't want this, I still, there will still times when I wished I could turn back the clock and let my friend Tori help me when she asked to help carry the bucket or go back further and grab a lid, I don't like living like this, I know some people can be fine with it, but I, I just can't, I'm not OK with it, what I want more than anything, is to be able to see again, to be able to see my friends faces, to see them laugh, to see them smile, but now I can't and it hurts" Cat starts to choke up "I'm sorry I, I shouldn't be telling you all this" Cat says before a bite out of her Pizza

"No, I'm fine with you telling me" Max looks at Cat as she eats her pizza "You wanted your life back didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I guess, some things change for a reason" said Cat taking a drink of her milk

"Yeah, some things do" said Max as he picked up his Pizza then Cat gave him a quick smile to tell him that she's OK "Well, welcome to the school" Max said trying to cheer her up

"Thanks, it looks really nice here" said Cat looking around

"Yeah, it's a really nice place, I think you'll like it" said Max

Cat and Max smiled at each other then returned to eating their lunch but Cat still was thinking about her friends and Hollywood Arts but she knew she had to try and move on, but could she? She had to find out.

To Be Continued…..


	12. Our Thoughts

Our Thoughts

*I Don't own Victorious*

Tori's POV

 _It's been a slow first day without Cat, I don't think I've felt sad like this, Cat's one of my best friends, it feels so weird without her at Hollywood Arts, it's so quiet, Robbie can barely even talk without even bringing her up and crying, Andre hasn't been able to focus on his music although that might be due to writer's block he said but I know it's more than that, Beck seems to be the only one who's fine but I think he's trying to stay tough for Jade who, let's face it, Cat was her best friend for years, since Cat left Jade hasn't been mean to anyone, it's so weird, I think Cat leaving really affected her, then there's me, I wish I could say I'm fine but I'm not. It's hard to go to class and sit next to her empty seat in each class I had with her, I can't stop myself from being watery eyed_

On the first day after Cat left I walked into school feeling sad knowing I wasn't gonna see Cat's smiling face asking me how I am, it killed me on the inside knowing I just let her go. I walked over to my locker, opened it and put my bag inside, I tried my hardest not cry but seeing the rest of my friends faces looking the same way I did, I couldn't even face them. I barely even spoke to them

Jade's POV

The first day after Cat left seemed like it dragged and dragged, it felt weird, not hearing her laugh "Oh my gosh, how are you this morning" she'd say to me, I'd act like I didn't care but the truth is I liked talking to her in the morning, she made my mornings better, now it just feels like, nothing, which I know should be normal for me but, something doesn't feel right. I don't even wanna mess with someone, I don't have it in me, it's just not in me right now, Beck's acting like everything is OK, I think he's trying to be tough for me, I told him already that he doesn't have to act but for some reason he thinks he needs to, I'll talk to him later, Robbie can't stop babbling like broken record about how much he misses Cat, I'm sorry dude but she's gone, it kills me too but if he keeps talking about it I'm gonna rip his tongue out and use it to make soup! Beck, Andre, Robbie and I all walked up to Tori but when we did she just looked at us and walked away, I think she's trying too hard not to cry, last night after Cat left she spent all night at her house in bed according to her sister, and I thought I had problems, I told her she can talk to me if she wants but she just ignored me, went to class and I think Sikowitz has another coconut again, he's saying something about how he had a mole on his back, I wasn't really listening though, I just stared out the window but I don't think Sikowitz noticed.

Andre's POV

Nobody really said much the first day after Cat left, we all just sulked, it was a really depressing day, we missed Cat, I couldn't focus on my music, I told Tori it was because of writer's block but I don't think she believed me, Robbie can't stop crying every time he mentions Cat, that boy's gonna have a long year ahead of him, I told Beck he's trying too hard to stay tough for Jade, he said he needs to for her because Jade and Cat had been friends for so long, I said "Yeah, but Jade already told you not to" I'll talk to him later, Tori's been extra quiet since Cat's farewell party, according to Trina she hid in her room and didn't even come out for supper, apparently Trina had to deliver it to her, Cat is Tori's best friend, I don't blame her for feeling like this, I think after school we're gonna to Tori's and hang out with her

Robbie's POV

I miss Cat so much, Oh god! I'm sorry I can't do this *cries*

Rex's POV

Really man? You're getting me wet now!

Beck's POV

Trying to tough out the first day is kinda hard, Andre hasn't played any music since Cat left, he says he feels to depressed, Robbie can't stop himself from crying every time he mentions Cat, Jade and I came to school earlier than Tori, Andre and Robbie, there were some students and Jade tried to mess with them but she couldn't, she said she's fine but I don't believe her, Jade and Cat have been best friends for way too long for Jade to be OK, as for Tori, she couldn't even face any of us this morning, then again, I guess I don't blame her, she looked like she was gonna cry, and honestly, any one probably were about to as well, Sikowitz's class was pretty boring, I think Sikowitz knew that most of us didn't feel up to doing much so he took it easy on us

Tori's POV

Art Class was hard, I sat down at my seat and instantly looked at Cat's empty seat where she'd be laughing while she'd draw or paint or talk to me, we were always partnered up together for projects in art or science, her final painting before she left was going to be her favorite memory, it was singing with us, she had it drawn out and painted, she just needed it signed with her painted name, in pink of course. I wonder how she's doing at the California school, is she making any friends, I laugh to myself at the thought "Of course she, it's Cat" I think to myself

Cat's POV

The first day at the LA School for the Blind/VI was a hard adjustment, I missed my friends from Hollywood Arts but, I made a few new friends already, two of them have really helped me during the school day, Max a boy brown haired boy with glasses and Whitney a brunette, they're really nice, Max and I have a couple classes together including O&M after lunch, gym after wards with Whitney, study hall during 7th period, during 8th period I have Current Events. The one class I don't have is Braille because apparently I don't require it anymore. Max says he runs the school store in the blind school with Whitney and two other school.

"OK, here's your money and your smoothie" Max said to a girl wearing sunglasses "Thank you" she said

I walked up to the counter "Hi" I said to Max

"Hey there, welcome to the school store, how I help you?" Max asked me

"Oh, what do you have?" I asked then I noticed the menu

"We have juice boxes, we sell water, candy, we have smoothies" said Max

"I think I have, a grape juice" I said

"That'll be 25 cents" Max said

"Kay, kay" I said then I gave Max a quarter and he handed me a grape juice box "So you guys run this every day after school"

"Yep, from 3:05-3:30, Mondays-Thursdays" Whitney said

"Oh cool" I said

"Yeah" said Max

"Well, thanks for the juice" I said

"You're welcome" said Max

I went to the girls dorm, some of the girls I met here seem nice but I haven't interacted with the boys other than Max yet, I wonder what they're all like, if Tori and the others are doing OK without me

Jade's POV

During School Tori was quiet, waaay to quiet, she didn't even sit with us at lunch, so Andre, Beck, Robbie and I went over to her house to visit her after school and what we found, her sitting on her couch, wrapped in a blanket, watching reruns, of some Spanish soap opera she doesn't even know, even Trina found it disturbing

"Tori, TORI!" I yelled snapping Tori out of her daze

"What?" she said turning off the TV

"We've been standing over here for like five minutes trying to talk to you" said Beck

"You OK?" Robbie asked

"Yeah" Tori said but I could tell by her face she was lying

"Liar" I said

"What?" I am not lying" said Tori

"Yeah right!" I said as I walked over to the couch and sat down next to the brunette I sometimes hate

"Look, we know you miss Tori, we all do" said Beck

"Yeah, look Vega, it's fine that your sad but, I don't think like to see like this" I said

"Yeah, I mean last, you hid in your room, and ate a bucket of Ice Cream" said Beck

"Yeah I did do that didn't I?" Tori said with guilt

"Yeah, I understand Cat leaving is killing you, it's killing us to but, we gotta figure out how to move on with our lives" I said

"You're right" Tori said

"And you're the one who said, we'd stay in contact her no matter what, we'd always be in contact her, and we all said, we'd still she her, Cat's not gonna forget us because she went to a new school, it's not like she went to england or somewhere across the planet" I said

"True, but" I cut her off "But nothing, Cat's our friend, we said to her we'll always be connected, we'll see her again, you're sitting here acting like she's never coming back"

"Yeah, Cat's gonna, oh god!" Robbie choked up then ran out the door crying

"There he goes" said Andre

I shook my head looking at the door then I turned my attention back to Tori "Listen, we all miss Cat, but you gotta pull yourself together, we all do, cause if we don't, how are we gonna make it through the rest of the year? How are we gonna make it to Graduation together? Are we really gonna let this destroy us?" I said

"No" Tori said

"Cat would want us to keep going, not matter how tough it is, now matter how much it hurts" I looked at Beck "It's OK to be sad, we don't act for anyone" Beck looked at me ashamed knowing he was doing that for me "We don't don't have to hide in our rooms, we don't need to let this drag us down" I said looking at Tori then I looked at Andre "She'd want us to keep pushing for our dreams, no matter how hard it is" Andre nodded in agreement, then I looked to the door "AND SHE'D WANT US TO PULL OURSELVES TOGETHER" I yelled knowing Robbie was right out the door blubbering like a baby

Robbie came back in "OK, I'll try" he said putting his glasses on

"You guys know I'm never the one to be saying any of this, but for the first time, you guys are letting something destroy you" I said

"What about you?" Beck asked me

"What about me?" I said getting up from the couch

"Cat was your best friend, aren't you a bit upset she's gone?" he asked

"Of course I am, I miss her, I miss that goofy redhead, but I know I'm gonna see her again, I know that we're still gonna talk, sure maybe this morning it was tough, but as the day went I remembered what we said to her, that we'd always be there, we'd always remain in contact with her, we'll see her again, don't forget she doesn't live that far, she's not that far away from us, we can call her when she gets done with school, we can hang with her on the weekends, we're never have to miss her, because no matter what, we'll always be with her, and she'll be with us" I said

"Jade" Tori said as she stood up "You're right, Cat will always be with us, she'll always have us"

"You're dang right Vega" I said giving Tori a playful nudge to the arm "We haven't lost her, it's alright to miss her, but that pain will go away, and every it will get easier" I said "OK?"

"OK" Andre said

"Alright" Beck said

Robbie took a deep breath collecting himself "Okie dokie"

"Tori?" I looked at Tori "Well?"

"Yeah, OK"

"Good, I'm glad we got that covered, now, who wants some food?"

"I'm in" Robbie said

"Me too" said Andre

"I'm down" Beck said

"Let's do it" said Beck

"Count me in" said Tori

"Then let's go" I said then the five of us left Tori's house feeling better even though we knew it was gonna be a while before we truly got used to Cat not being at school anymore

Cat's POV

Supper was mac and cheese, it was very, cheesy, the dorms do a fun night every week and tonight they're doing game night in a game room and it has a deck which is pretty cool, you can go out there, although not many people do except the students in the wheelchairs, tonight's game is Bingo, yeah, I didn't play and Max didn't seem to interested either instead we just sat around and watched everyone play

"So how are you enjoying the school" he asked me

"It's fine" I said before getting up to walk out to the deck where, I put my arms on the railing and looked at the sky

"Hey" Max came up and stood to my right and rested up against the railing "Did I do something?"

"No" I said "I'm sorry that I just walked away like that, it's just, I've been thinking about a lot today" I was, mostly about Hollywood Arts

"I see, you miss Hollywood Arts huh?" Max asked me

"Yeah, although, I am doing a 45 day so, I guess if I don't like it here, then" I stopped myself cause I knew if I thought negatively that'd be a bad thing

"You're doing a 45 day trial, how interesting" Max said

"How so?" I asked

"When I first came here, I was doing a 45 day trial, I wanted to dislike this place so much, but, I grew to like it" he said

"Really? Wow, why didn't you like it here" I asked

"I missed my old school, I missed my friends, I felt like I was being forced into being here, but my IEP team was only doing what was best, you see I was 19 at the time and, I had to go" he explained

My eyes widened "Wow, that kinda reminds me of someone else" I said

"Oh yeah, who?" he asked

"Me" I said twirling my my finger in a circle

"You miss your school, you miss your friends?" he asked

"Yes" I said

"You think you're being forced here?" he asked

"I don't know, I mean, it was my choice" I said

"I see, but who approached you" he asked

"Mrs. Lisa and Mr. Smith, they asked, I went on a tour, same one where I met you, I told my friends about it, they seemed supportive, I chose to do it" I said

"I see, so you didn't feel forced?" he asked

"Nope" I said although my answer didn't feel to certain

Max let out a sigh then he said "Do your friends know about the 45 day?"

"No, they don't" I said my eyes lighting up realizing I never told my friends

"Oh boy" Max said "I guess if you go back, they'd be in for quite the surprise huh?" he said

"Yeah" I said with a smile "But the teachers from Hollywood Arts"

"Hey, just a thought, you're a student here, are also a student there too?" he asked

"I don't know" I said

"Did you graduate?" Max asked

"No" I said then I looked at Max and a big grin grew on his face

"What?" I asked

He looked down at his hands then over at me "Cat, if you didn't graduate, you're also a student at Hollywood Arts still" he said with a big smile on his face

A big smile grew on my face then I started to freak out a bit "Oh my god, if that's true, then, what do, could I still take classes there?" Cat asked

"I mean, I don't know, it's possible" Max said "What classes were you taking?"

"Acting related classes, and singing" I said grabbing onto Max's arms

"We don't have those here, yes!" Max said

I could feel my heart race and my face light up "Oh my gosh, I don't know what to do, I'm so confused, I'm overwhelmed" I said covering my mouth

"Cat, take deep breaths, calm down" Max said and I did exactly what he did

"OK, here's what I think what you should do, figure out if you can take classes here and at Hollywood Arts, talk to Mrs. Lisa or Mr. Smith" said Max

"Umm, I have Mr. Smith after lunch, but I don't think I can wait that long" I said

"It's OK, don't I'll help you out" Max said

"You will?" I asked

"Yeah" he said

"Oh thank you Max, thank you" I gave him a big hug while trying not to cry then I jumped back "I don't think I'll be able to sleep, but I'll try" he let out a chuckle "I gotta text Tori!" I said running into the game room" I heard Max say "wait up" as he came after me

To Be Continued….


	13. A Glimmer of Hope

A Glimmer Of Hope

*I don't own Victorious, but the OC characters are all mine*

Cat's POV

After Max told me there could be a chance that I may still be a chance that I'm still a student at Hollywood Arts I felt so much happy that I called Tori, she was so happy that I called, apparently the first day after I left wasn't so good, I told her about my first day and a couple of the friends I made, I told her about the 45 day trial, she screamed when I told her about that, she sounded excited knowing that I could possibly come back and that I could still be a student at Hollywood Arts, we talked all night until I fell asleep at around Midnight, so I got up at 6:00, got dressed then around 7:00 went to the dining hall for breakfast, the boys were already close behind us, I could see Max bolting down the hall as I stood in line behind Whitney, he's such a goof.

"Hey" Max said as he came up to me

"Hi" I said

"So, are you ready for today?" he asked

"What's happening today?" Whitney asked

"I'm going to talk to Mr. Smith about if I could take a couple of my classes I was taking there while I'm here" I said

"Oh yeah you told me about that" Whitney said

"Yeah" I said wondering how she'd forget that considering I told her minutes after talking to Max the night before

After breakfast I went to Mr. Smith's classroom to talk to him while Max went to AT, he asked if I wanted him to join me but I said no, I didn't him to be late, besides if the teacher asked why I was late I needed him to tell be there in case I wasn't there on time, so he went off to the AT room while I walked up to Mr. Smith's room and before I knocked he said "It's open" which kinda freaked me out "How did he know I was here?" I thought then I turned around and there he was standing at the door "Need something?" He asked with a smile

So I told him about what Max and I had talked about last night, I asked him if I was still technically a student at Hollywood Arts and if I could still attend some of my classes and he thankfully he had answers

"Cat, I'm actually glad you came to me asked, because if you didn't, we would've thought we knew, to answer your first question, yes, you are still a student at Hollywood Arts" he said smiling, his answer gave me hope but then he took a breath and he looked at me with a different look then said "But" and I became worried "But? But what?" I thought

"I'm afraid, we can't fit your classes from Hollywood Arts into your schedule, we've already tried to figure out a way to work them in and found that, there'd be no way that you could make it back on time for your next class" he said sounding a little disappointed

"But, I mean, are you sure?" I asked wanting him to be wrong, I mean Hollywood Arts can't really be that far, especially not by bus right? That's what I thought

"Well, each class here is 45 minutes, I assume, each class over there is roughly the same right?"

"Give or take" I said

"We just feel it would be a bit too difficult for you to manage, we're sorry, we understand that it's something you'd wanna do, we've already spoken to your grandmother with and your school"

"So, there's nothing you can do?" I said feeling a piece of my heart shatter

"I'm really sorry, if there was, I would make it happen, but I can't, but, you are doing the 45 day, meaning, remember, we're giving you 45 days here to decide to if you wanna stay, or go"

"So what happens if I decides to stay, does that mean I'm no longer a student with Hollywood Arts?" I asked

"Oh heavens no, it would just mean, you'd be staying here the rest of the year, but if after that, look, no one is gonna force you to stay, OK? If you wanna be a part of Hollywood Arts we'll find a way to make it happen, it would take some time though"

"I understand" I said feeling a bit bummed out

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I think that's it" I said standing up

"Alright then, but if you need anything else, feel free to come and ask" he said "Now go, you're already a couple minutes for your class"

"I know, thanks" I said grabbing my backpack

"Anytime"

When I got to AT I sat myself down right next to Max and he asked me how it went so I told him, he seemed a little surprised that I wasn't gonna be able to take my Hollywood Arts classes

"I'm sorry" he said

"Thanks, I just wish, I wish there was something I could do" I said as I pulled up the school's website

"Yeah I know, but, what can you do?" he said

"Yeah" I said with a sigh "I made my friend Tori all excited for nothing" I felt really bad, and now I had to text her telling her what I was just told

"I'm sure your friend will understand" Max said

"Yeah, I hope so, I just she kept her promise not to tell anyone" I said

After school I texted Tori about what happened

" _Tori?" -Cat_

" _Hey" -Tori_

" _Umm, bad news" -Cat_

" _What?" -Tori_

" _I can't take my Hollywood Arts classes" -Cat_

" _What?" -Tori_

" _I'm still a student there, it's just, they couldn't fit it in, and they said there wouldn't be time to get me to and from place to place" -Cat_

" _Oh" -Tori_

" _Yeah" -Cat_

" _Now I'm sad" -Tori_

" _I know, me too" -Cat_

" _I didn't tell anyone" -Tori_

" _Good, I didn't want anyone to get there hopes up" -Cat_

" _Me neither" -Tori_

" _I'm so sorry Tori" -Cat_

" _Don't be, if there's nothing you can do, then there's nothing you can do" -Tori_

" _It's just, those classes are so important to me, and now I don't have them, what am I gonna do?" -Cat_

" _I don't know" -Tori_

" _I wanna be an actress so bad Tori, and a singer, Hollywood Arts has been helping me learn so much" -Cat_

" _Yeah, I know how you feel" -Tori_

" _Do you?" -Cat_

" _You feel like you dream is being ripped away?" -Tori_

" _Yes, it sucks!" -Cat_

" _Did you explain that?" -Tori_

" _No" -Cat_

" _Hmm" -Tori_

" _What?" -Cat_

" _How far is Hollywood Arts and the Blind School from each other?" -Tori_

" _I don't know?" -Cat_

" _Think you could find out?" -Tori_

" _Hold on" -Cat_

After a couple of minutes on google maps I found out how far it would take to get from the blind school to Hollywood Arts and vice versa

"About _30 minutes" -Cat_

" _30 minutes?!" -Tori_

" _Yeah?" -Cat_

" _And they're saying you wouldn't make it to your class?" -Tori_

" _Yeah" -Cat_

" _What if you had a study hall as your next class, or an open period, would you be fine then?" -Tori_

*pause*

" _Cat? Cat?" -Tori_

" _I'll be right back" -Cat_

" _OK, you want me to stay on chat?" -Tori_

" _YES!" -Cat_

" _Kay" -Tori_

I rushed out of my room as it was almost time for supper and Mrs. Lisa was subbing for one of the staff, if there was another teacher I could talk to about this, it was her, "Tori you are a genius" I thought to myself

"Mrs. Lisa?" I said as I walked into the dorm staff office

"Oh hi dear" she said turning her chair to me "How are enjoying the school" she asked, she hasn't seen me much since I arrived and this is the first time she's been able to properly talk to me

"I have a question" I said then I asked her the same question about my schedule I asked Mr. Smith this time I included what Tori brought up

"Oh, you know we never thought of that" she said sounding interested in the idea

"Yeah?" I said

"I mean, you know in all the confusion of how we were gonna figure your schedule out, we never even considered it, now I feel silly" she said with a slight chuckle "Did you come up with this?" she asked

"Actually one of my friends did" I said

"Well you've got a really good friend, I wish I had thought of it myself" she said

"Me too" I said

"I'll give Mr. Smith and the principal a call, then we'll get your schedule sorted out" she said

"Thank you" I said before turning to the door "I appreciate this" I said looking back at Mrs. Lisa

"You are welcome" she said

Then I left the room as Mrs. Lisa picked up her phone, I returned to my room and continued my conversation with Tori

" _Hi" -Cat_

" _Well?" -Tori_

" _I love you girly, they're gonna see if they can make it happen" -Cat_

" _YAY!" -Tori_

" _Thank you!" -Cat_

" _You're welcome" -Tori_

At supper I told Max and Whitney and they were very happy to hear the news "Wow, that's awesome" Max said

"Yeah, hopefully they can make it happen" I said

"Cat" Mrs. Lisa said coming over to the table

"Hi" I said as Mrs. Lisa took a seat at our table

"I spoke to both Mr. Smith and Principal Hymes and they both agreed to the schedule idea" she said

"OMG! Yay!" I said wrapping my arms around Max's neck

"Too tight, to tight" he said then I unhooked my arms from around his neck

"Sorry" I said

"It's OK" he said with a chuckle

"We want to meet with you tomorrow morning right after breakfast to figure out your schedule, is that alright?" she asked

"Yeah, it's alright" I said

"Good, I'll let Mr. Smith and Principal Hymes know"

"Thank you" I said

"You're welcome" she said then she got up from the table and walked away and I sighed with relief knowing everything was going to be alright

The next morning came and I met with Mr. Smith, Mrs. Lisa and Principal Hymes and we got my schedule all worked out, Hollywood Arts all morning long until lunch, we found a bus route that could actually get me to Hollywood Arts in a little less time then 30 minutes, like half the time so that's great, after lunch which I get to have at Hollywood Arts yay! I get on the bus and it will take me back to school in time for my 6th period class, yep 5th period after lunch is my study hall/open, that's Mondays-Thursdays, Fridays I'm at Hollywood arts all day so that means taking all my classes including my art, math, science and English class, we've worked things out with the dorms, Thursdays after supper I go home with Nona, then I return on Sunday nights, but I never have to miss out on an activity in the dorms cause they have one every night from Monday-Thursdays, my new schedule begins after this weekend, I'm so excited. I don't know if I wanna tell my friends cause I wanna surprise them but Max thinks I should cause they're my friends and they probably would wanna know and he's right, plus Tori already does know, to leave Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre out of the loop would feel wrong. I'll tell them after school, I'm so excited, things could not be going any more better for me.

To Be Continued….


	14. Two Different Schools

Two Different Schools

*I don't own Victorious*

Tori's POV

Cat called me today during lunch, she was all excited, I had one guess and I was right, she was able to get her class schedule arranged so she could take classes at the blind school and Hollywood Arts, I tried so hard not to scream with joy because Jade, Beck, Andre and Robbie were sitting around me and Cat made me promise not to say anything until Friday night, thankfully it wouldn't be too long of a wait, when Friday came around we all met up with Cat at her house and she was all giddy, I knew why but it was kinda fun seeing Jade and the rest look confused.

"OK, Cat what's up, you've been over there smiling like a goof for like 5 minutes" said Jade

It's true, Cat could barely speak she was so happy and excited "Well" she said pulling out a folded piece of paper "I may be a student at the blind school, but I found that I'm actually still a student at Hollywood Arts"

"What?"

"Really?"

"Oh my gosh"

"That's awesome"

I sat back with a smile on my face while Cat continued to explain "But that's not all, I was able arrange to have classes at the blind and" Cat unfolds the paper and turns it over showing us her schedule "Hollywood Arts" when she revealed her schedule Jade, Robbie, Beck and Andre leaned forward then Jade took the schedule out of Cat's hand and looked at it

"Oh my god" she said

"Tori can you believe this?" Andre asked me

"Oh I believe it" I said

"Huh?" Jade, Beck, Andre and Robbie said taking a look at me

"You knew?" Beck asked

"Yep" I said

"Don't get mad" Cat said "Here's the thing, originally they thought I wasn't gonna be able to take my classes from Hollywood Arts cause they thought it was to far"

"But it would take what? 30, 15 minutes" I asked

"15 with the route I'm taking" Cat said

"Wow" I said

"So, while I was texting Tori said, hey what if you had like a study hall or an open period after your morning classes, so I brought it up, and they liked it, so we put it together, they discussed it with the teachers at Hollywood Arts, Nona, we have made arrangements for ways to get me here to there and vice versa, they told me if I want to stay for one of their dances, I can have my stuff sent home with Nona, then I can picked up afterwards" she said

"If you need our help, we have no problem giving you a ride or something" Jade said

"Yeah" I agreed so did Andre, Beck and Robbie

"Thanks guys" Cat said smiling

Cat's POV

I started my first day off by having breakfast at the blind school then went to the front door where my ride was waiting, we decided it be easier if I had a personal pick up then rely on a bus, because sometimes it wouldn't always work out too well, so I got in the school van and my driver took me to school

Tori's POV

Monday came and I was excited, Cat's first day back, well, sorta, she was only here in the mornings from Monday to Thursdays, but she was here all day Fridays, when she got here she met up with me and we went to Sikowitz's class where he had us to an acting exercise where we were all granny's stepping on eggshells, yeah it was weird

"Eeeh!" Cat squealed as we went down the hall walking from Sikowitz's class

"What?" I asked with a chuckle

"I'm just so happy, you know, last week I thought maybe my dreams were crushed because I left Hollywood Arts, but I'm still here, well kinda" Cat said grabbing onto my arm playfully

"Yeah, you know the first week you were gone it was very quiet, way too quiet" I said "We missed you" I said

"You did?" Cat asked

"Of course, you made the school more lively, when you left, it felt like the air was sucked out" I said

"Oh, I didn't know I mattered that much to you guys" Cat said looking right up at me

"You do, to all of us" I said as we walked to Art class

"Yay Art Class" she said as we walked into the classroom, I chuckled while we made our way into the classroom

"Oh I missed you" I said while we took our seats

"I missed you too" she said

Cat's POV

After my first two classes I had science, I heard that Mr. Darris returned today, he took time off after what happened to me with the sulfuric acid, but he finally decided to come back when he heard I was OK, it just took time until he was truly OK with coming back I guess

Tori and I walked into the classroom and Mr. Darris greeted us and said "Cat, I hear your doing well"

"Yeah, some of my vision has returned" I said

"Oh that's good, I felt horrible about what happened, I shouldn't have let one of my own students handle such a dangerous substance by themselves without the proper safety" he said

I thought to myself "Yeah you shouldn't" then I looked over at Tori and I could tell she was thinking the same thing

"Well, I'll be more careful next time, and I'll ask for help" I said

"Right, well, if you'll please, both you take your seats, class is about to begin" he said with a calm voice, a lot of of our teachers have calm voices

"Of course" Tori and I said then we took our seat and our class began, we talked about something called bio-energy, after class ended I went off to creative writing separating from Tori, it was a little strange considering I spent most of the day with her, but it was fine cause I was gonna be with her and my friends for lunch.

No One's POV

After fourth period Tori and the gang gathered at the asphalt cafe for lunch

"So Cat? Having fun?" Tori asked

"Yeah" Cat said

"Are all your classes the same every day?" Robbie asked

"No, I mean, except for Sikowitz" Cat said "No wait, art stays the same to, which means Tori and I get to stay together all week" Cat bumped Tori playfully with her arm

Tori and Cat giggled "What are you two a couple" Jade joked

"No" Cat and Tori said in unison

Jade chuckled then Beck asked "So what classes do you have in the afternoon at the blind school?"

"Whatever I don't have here, so O&M, Gym and what was the other one? Oh yeah! I have a class with a student there, his name is Max, I have a class there with his group called, oh what was the name, I think cooking" she said

"Don't you have your schedule on you?" Jade asked

"Let me look" said Cat taking out her schedule "Oh here it is, Monday to Thursdays, Daily Living Skills, 8th period"

"Oh, that sounds fun" said Tori

"Yeah, yipee" Cat said sarcastically

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad" said Andre

"I mean it's not, but, I don't understand why I need it?" said Cat

"You never know, some of the info you get might be helpful, someday" said Tori

"I guess" said Cat "At least on Fridays I'm here all day long" she said putting her hands on Jade and Tori's back trying to pull them in close for a hug but only succeeding with Tori

Lunch came and went, then Cat was picked up and taken back to the blind school

Cat walked into Mr. Smith's room "Hi, hi" she said putting her bag down in a chair

"Hello" Mr. Smith said from his office

"So, what are we working on today?" she said looking at Mr. Smith's office

"We've worked on a lot before you came to this school, so much in fact, it's probably gonna be a bit hard for you to think of stuff right?" Mr. Smith asked

"Huh?" Cat said

"I want you to think of a place you wanna go, find a bus route, research how to get their from here and vice versa" he said

"Oh, OK" she said wondering why he the first part in the first place "I can do that"

"Can you, where do you wanna go, can you think of a place, it has to be within this city's bus route" the O&M teacher explained

"Kay" Cat said "So like a restaurant, or the mall?"

"Yes, see, you get it"

"What about, say a friends house?" Cat asked

"We can do a route for that, I don't care, as long as you find out how to get there" he said

"I'll go look up a place of interest" Cat said walking over to the computer then she sat down and started logging in "Hey, where's Max" she asked remembering that Max is also in this class with her

"Oh he's on a route" Mr. Smith said leaning back in his chair

"To where?" Cat asked

"Wal-Mart" Mr. Smith said

"Huh?" Cat looked over at Mr. Smith with a confused expression

"He should be back soon, I give him, 10 more minutes" Mr. Smith said looking at his watch

At Wal-Mart Max got onto the bus with a Wal-Mart bag then back at the school Cat turned to the computer wondering what Max was doing at Wal-Mart

About 10 minutes later Max arrived to the room "Hey" he said

"Hey" Mr. Smith said from his office

"Hey Cat, how was school this morning?" Max asked

"Good, it felt great to be back with my friends" Cat said before turning to Max

"So what did you get from Wal-Mart Max?" Mr. Smith asked

"A DVD" Max said

"Just a DVD?" Mr. Smith asked

"Yeah" said Max

"What did you get?" Cat asked

"I bet I know" said Mr. Smith

"What?" Cat asked

"Wrestling" Max said

"Oh, boy thing" Cat said

"Girls watch it too" said Max

"Oh yeah, you're right, my friend Jade watches it, although she watches MMA more" said Cat

"Really?" said Max

"Yeah, she said she likes seeing people beat each other up" said Cat

"Huh? Kay then, she sounds pleasant" Max said as he sat down by Cat "Watcha looking up?"

"A route to the mall" said Cat

"A bus route?" Max asked

"Yep" said Cat

"Oh hey, you gonna stick around for the school Valentine Dance?" Max asked

"Yeah, it's in a couple week's right?" said Cat

"Yeah, it's, ah crap" Max smacked his forehead

"What?" Cat asked

"The dance is on a Thursday" said Max

"Well that's OK, I can stick around for that" said Cat

"But on Fridays you" Cat stopped him

"I'll be fine, I'll have all stuff packed before the dance, I'll go, then in the morning I'll get picked by my Nona, she'll drop me off, she'll take my stuff home, I'll be at Hollywood Arts"

"Then you can get picked up after school by your Nona" said Max

"Yes, we figured out a couple things a while ago" said Cat

"Awesome" said Max "So"

"So, what?" Cat said looking at Max

"I know we just met, but, would you be my date to the dance?" Max asked

Cat felt her face blush "Max" she turned away feeling her face turn red as her face lit up

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, never mind" Max turned forward in his chair

"No, it's fine, I just, we just met a week ago" Cat said

"I know, it's just, a lot of the guys are going with some of the girls, I don't have a date, and, you're really cute" Max said

Cat felt her cheeks get red "You didn't ask Whitney?" she asked

"I thought she was your crush?" Mr. Smith said from his office trying to have some fun with Max

"Hey, no comments from the peanut gallery" Max said to Mr. Smith

Mr. Smith let out a chuckle

"Max, you're really sweet" Cat said then she looked up at Max "I'll go with you"

"Really?" Max seemed surprised but happy

"Yeah, I would love to" Cat said with a smile

"Awesome" said Max then Cat surprised him with a hug "You're a really cool guy" she said

"Th-thanks" Max said as he blushed a bit then he felt Mr. Smith's eyes watching them so they broke the hug and turned to his office where they found that he was indeed watching only for him to duck behind his computer which made Max and Cat laugh

"He remind me so much of Sikowitz" Cat said to herself then she returned to her project while Max sat back in his chair and thought about the Valentine Dance

To Be Continued….


	15. The Girl That Likes Max

The Girl That Likes Max

*I don't Own Victorious*

During Daily Living Skills Cat finally met Max's friends Crystal and Kayla, two students who work in the school store with him and Whitney and were sick the previous week, Crystal has a glass eye in her right eye, Kayla has a limp right hand, their teacher is Mrs. Carol a five foot 2 inch woman with brown hair, a little pudgy but very nice

"Hi" Cat said as she walked into Mrs. Carol's room, Cat sat down next to Max and and Crystal then she noticed Crystal sitting on the other side of Max and Kayla sitting across the table next to Whitney. "Oh, you must be the girls Max and Whitney told me about, Crystal and Kayla"

"Hi" Kayla said giving Cat a small wave

"Hi" Crystal said moving her head to the right

"We didn't notice you this morning" said Kayla

"I take classes at my high school Hollywood Arts in the morning" said Cat "Then I come here"

"Oh, cool" said Kayla

"Hello Class" Mrs. Carol came into the room "Cat, happy afternoon, how was your classes at Hollywood Arts"

"Great" said Cat

"Good" said Mrs. Carol as she sat down at the end of the table "So, I assume you've already gotten introduced to everyone here" she said to Cat

"Yes ma'am" Cat said politely

"Cat, you know you can call me Mrs. Carol"

"I know" said Cat

"Hey Max" Crystal spoke up

"What?" Max said looking over at Crystal

"After class can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure?" Max said with slight hesitation

"Oh Max, did you get your FM system back?" Mrs. Carol asked

"FM?" Cat asked looking confused then Max pulled out a small pen shaped device "What's that?" Cat asked Max

"This is an FM transmitter, it's like a microphone, it picks up what someone is saying and it transmits into my FM receivers which I'm wearing on my hearing aids" Max explained as he handed the FM over to Mrs. Carol

"Oh yeah, you told me about your hearing loss, you never told me about this" said Cat

"Whoops, never came up I guess" Max said

"It's OK" Cat said "I forgive you"

"Gee thanks" Max chuckled

Mrs. Carol put the FM on "OK, today we're going to be talking about money management" she said

After School Max, Whitney, Crystal, Kayla and Cat walked to the school store where Max's group went to open "Oh, Crystal what did you wanna ask me?" Max asked as he unlocked the school store while Cat stood outside the school store as she watched her new friends go inside

"I was wondering, the Valentines Dance is coming up soon, will you go with me?" Crystal asked which shocked Cat, then the next thing that's heard is Max almost dropping the cash drawer which he was also carrying, but lucky for him Whitney caught it

"I'll take that" Whitney said taking the cash drawer

"Umm, Crystal, it's nice that you wanna go with me but, I'm already going with someone else." Max said as he walked up to the window

"Wh-what?" Crystal said in almost a stutter

"I asked Cat" said Max

"You asked Cat" Crystal said sounding a little mad but sad at the same time which confused Cat

"Crystal, you two aren't, never mind, guys we're opening" Whitney said as she turned the register on and students began to file up to the counter

Crystal just stood in the middle of the school store while Max, Whitney and Kayla worked "Crystal, can you please do something?" Max asked nicely then Crystal just stormed out "CRYSTAL!" Max shouted "Geez that girl" he said grabbing a bag of peanuts "Here you go Nick"

Cat walked into the girls dorm to find Crystal in the girls dorm main area, in the main area there's couches, TV, games, chairs and computers.

"Crystal" Cat said

"What?" Crystal didn't even look at Cat

"Are you OK?" Cat asked

"I'm fine!" Crystal said harshly

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice" said Cat

"If you were nice, you wouldn't be trying to be stealing my boyfriend!" said Crystal

"You're boy…what?" Cat said "He never said he had a" Cat looked really confused

"Crystal!" Kayla came storming in "You need to come back and work with us, Mrs. Carol said so" she said

"No! I'm not going to" said Crystal

"She said you have no choice this time, you've ran out before, she's given you chances before, you can't keep doing this" said Kayla then she looked at Cat "I'm really sorry about this"

"How bad is it down there?" Cat asked

"Not that bad, it's just Crystal is suppose to be working with us, and she's not doing her duty" said Kayla turning to Crystal feeling and looking a bit upset with Crystal

"Crystal will you just go help them?" Cat asked nicely

"No, not until Cat apologizes for trying to steal my boyfriend" said Crystal

"Oh my god this again" Kayla said feeling frustrated "Crystal, you and Max aren't dating"

Cat looked at Kayla then Crystal "Yeah we are!" Crystal said getting up feeling defensive and angry

"OK, it's obvious she's getting angry, maybe we should talk about this later" Cat said trying to cool things down

"Fine, if you wanna stay up here Crystal go ahead, Mrs. Carol will deal with you tomorrow" Kayla said then walked out

Cat looked at Crystal then went out the door after Kayla

Outside the school store Max is trying to take three orders at once but they're all talking at the same time "One at a time, one at time" Max kept saying "HEY!" He shouted "Sorry, but can we please try taking this one at a time please, I have enough time hearing and following at is, thank you? Who's up next?"

Kayla came walking in "Hey" she said

"Where's Crystal?" Whitney asked

"Forget her, she's not coming" Kayla said

"Of course not" Whitney said sounding fed up with Crystal

"One chocolate pudding cup and a juice box, grape" Max said to Kayla "That'll be 50 cents"

Kayla handed Max a juice box then a pudding cup

Cat walked into the school store "Hey" she said

"Cat, what are doing here?" Max asked

"I talked to Mrs. Carol, she said I could help you guys"

"Oh thank god" said Max

"Thanks we appreciate it" said Whitney

"Yeah we do" said Kayla

"Mrs. Carol's heading to the girls dorm right now to talk to Crystal" said Cat

"Uh-oh, someone's in trouble" said Max

"Yeah" Cat said

Cat helped Max, Kayla and Whitney with the school store until it closed

Outside the school store

"Whoo! That's over" Max said taking the key out of the door then he gave the cash drawer to Whitney

"I'll take this to the office" said Whitney

"Hey Cat, thanks again" said Kayla

"You're welcome" said Cat

Right before Whitney, Cat, Max and Kayla left they were stopped by Mrs. Carol "How did the rest of the school store go?" she asked

"Good, Cat's help was really welcoming" said Max

"Yeah, we appreciated it" said Whitney

"Well I'm glad, Cat do you mind joining us again tomorrow?" Mrs. Carol

"Sure, if you guys need me, I'll be glad to help when I can" said Cat

"Thanks so much" said Max

"Yes, we really, and after what happened this evening, we really do appreciate it" said Mrs. Carol

"Uhh, speaking of which, during tonight's activity Crystal and I are gonna have little chat, actually she, Cat and I" said Max

Cat smiled "I look forward to it"

"I'll talk to you during supper." Max said then he walked away

The girls went off to the girls dorm after Whitney took the cash drawer to the office

In the girls dorm Cat was looking at texts on her pear phone when she noticed the words becoming a bit fuzzy "Hmm?" she rubbed her eyes and the words came back into focus for a second then out of focus "What the?" one of the dorm staff walks up to the door, a tall brown haired woman "Cat, just doing a headcount "Everything OK?" she asked noticing Cat was looking at her phone kinda funny

"Huh?" Cat looked at the dorm staff noticing she was fine "Yeah Mrs. T, I'm OK"

Mrs. T smiled "Alright" she walked away then Cat looked at her phone the words still out of focus "Something's not right" she said to herself

At supper Cat, Kayla, and Whitney found Max sitting alone who apparently usually sits with Crystal but dodged her this time cause of what happened today, the three girls sit down at his table

"Hey" said Whitney

"Hi" Max said with a smile then he looked over at a very quiet Cat "Hi" Max said to Cat who didn't respond "You alright?"

Cat looked like she had spaced out "Cat?" Kayla said

"Cat!" Whitney nearly yelled snapping Cat out of her daze

"Huh? Wha? Oh sorry, hey Max" Cat said

"What's wrong? You seem out of it" Max said

"Umm, nothing" said Cat

"You sure?" Max asked "Is this about the whole Crystal thing, look Crystal are not dating, we never were" said Max

"Then why did she say you were?" Cat asked

"Cause of how nicely I treat her compared to the rest of the students here, I treat her nice, while most of the students don't really" Max said

"What?" Cat said

"Well, Crystal can be over emotional, sometimes she can throw fits, like a five year old, and umm, well as you saw today, she has a tendency to refuse to do things she doesn't wanna do even though, we gave her an order, she agreed to help us then just blew us off, she's faked being sick, she's said she's been car sick which has never been proven true, then there's her whole obsession with me, I don't know if me sitting with a lot triggered it or what? But, I do know that she has this unhealthy interest in me, I've already tried to explain to her, we're just friends, in the nicest way possible" said Max

"You don't wanna upset her cause she's just gonna get really upset which no one wants, I think her biggest issue is, that she's never been told the word no, you know what I mean? This girl has probably been given everything she's ever wanted, since she was a very small kid, maybe because of her disability, maybe not, I know that sounds messed up, but it's possible" said Whitney

"No, it's not possible, it is the case, come on, whenever she doesn't get what wants, or not included in something she likes what does she do? She cries about it" Max said to Whitney "I'm sorry, but Crystal is a nice person, good friend, don't me wrong, but, it can be pretty hard when someone is that bad" said Max

"I mean, yeah that's not good, I mean can I get upset kinda easily myself, but" Cat said

"To the point where you're screaming so loud the entire school hears you?" Kayla asked

"Oh gosh no, I usually just cry, I can get easily offended but not to the point where I yell" said Cat "I'm not like that, so, moving on, Crystal really thinks Max and her are dating?"

"Yeah" Whitney said

"Totally, what made her think that, I don't know" said Kayla

"I tried telling her, time and time again, but she doesn't get it" Max said

"I think it goes back to the 'no' thing Max, no one has ever told her no, and it's possible that when people started telling her no, she started having hissy fits, she started the tantrums and the flip outs, you know?" said Whitney

"Oh I don't doubt it, but why does she continue to chase me?" Max asked "That's the question"

"She's crazy?" Kayla asked

"Well, I mean, look, tonight we need to talk to Crystal, and tell her nicely that me and her were never a thing, and that I'm going with Cat, and she needs to accept that" Max said

"You think she'll be OK with that" Cat asked

"Oh heck no, she'll cry, she'll have a fit, but she'll get over it later" said Max

Whitney and Kayla agree as Cat sits back and sighs then looks at Max nervously

At that night's Dorm event, a game night featuring various games Max, Cat and Crystal were talking on the couch about what happened earlier in the day

Crystal seemed a bit bummed out "Look, I'm sorry OK, you're a good friend, but you have to understand, I like you as a friend, that's it" Max said nicely "I'm going to the Valentine's Dance with Cat, not you, I'm sorry OK? I know this isn't something you're gonna like but, but I'm sorry, you can't get everything you want, Cat's my date, just her"

"Look Crystal you seem like a...nice person, I don't want us to hate each other, and I think you and Max should really stay friends if that's what he wants, he understands what you want but, he already said he doesn't feel that way, why try to force someone to feel a way they're not going to? You can't make someone fall in love with someone if they don't want to" said Cat

"Do you understand what we're saying?" Max asked

"I understand" Crystal said feeling sad then she got up "Are you sure we can't like, group up, you with me and Cat?"

"I'm sure" Max said defiantly

Crystal nodded "Kay" then she walked away

"Well that was, kinda sad" Cat said

"Yeah but it had to be done" said Max

"Yeah it" said Cat then she took out her phone to read a text but her eyes are still bugging her "Oh gosh"

"What's wrong?" Max asked

"Something's wrong with my eyes" Cat said rubbing her eyes

"I knew something was wrong" Max thought to himself then he got up "Hang on, don't move" he went over to the nurse in the room and told her about Cat

Cat tried to focus on the words but they remained blurry "What's going on?" she said

The nurse walked up and asked if she could check Cat's eyes, Cat decided not to ignore it anymore, Cat told the nurse what was going on then she let the nurse look.

After a few minutes the nurse looked at Cat and said "I think you should get an eye appointment set up"

"Huh? Why?" said Cat

"Well you might need glasses" the nurse said

Cat couldn't believe the words that came out of the nurse's mouth "Glasses?" she thought

After the nurse walked away Cat looked at Max who gave her a somewhat sympathetic look then he walked away leaving Cat by herself, so then Cat let out a sigh and called her Nona and told her about her eye's bothering her, Nona agreed with the nurse and had an eye appointment set up for the next day after school

To Be Continued….


	16. Cat's New Glasses

Cat's New Glasses

*I don't own Victorious, but I do own glasses, nuff said, on with the story*

Max's POV

So Cat was dreading getting glasses, during breakfast she was kinda freaking out a bit

"What if I look like a dork?" she asked

"Cat, relax" I said "You won't look like a dork, I mean look at me, I have glasses, and plus I think girls with glasses are cute"

"Yeah well, you've had your glasses you're entire life" she said and responded with "Well yeah" but before I could respond she added "And you're cute" which I stopped and looked at her while she looked down at the table kind of shyly

"What did you say?" I said with a smile

"Nothing" she said taking a drink from her chocolate milk

"Did you say I'm cute" I asked

Cat looked at her phone "Oh look at the time" she got up, grabbed her bag, then rushed out of the room

I chuckled then took a sip of chocolate milk

Cat's POV

When I got to Hollywood Arts in the morning I made sure not to even think about the appointment, then Robbie came up to me "Hey there little red thang" he said

"Please don't call me that" I said not really in the mood to hear his cute little nicknames for me

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I have a lot on my mind Robbie" I told him then tried to walk away but he stopped me by saying "Well tell me" I sighed then turned around "Look, I'm fine OK? I just wanna get to class"

"Oh come on, tell ol daddy Robbie Shapiro" he said then Rex laughed calling him a freak

"Ugh" I said disgusted "And you wanna date me?" I turned around then walked away

No One's POV

Cat walked into Sikowitz's class and immediately sat down without saying a word despite Tori, Jade, Beck and Andre all saying hi to her

"Uh, Cat, did y'all not just hear us saying hi?" Andre asked

"I'm sorry guys, I have a lot on my mind" Cat said thinking about the appointment and now Robbie's 'daddy' comment

"You OK?" Tori asked

"I'm fine, it's just" Cat stopped herself when Robbie came in saying "Hey, hey"

"Hey Robbie" said Beck and Andre while Robbie sat down then Cat turned around and said "Hey weirdo" in an annoyed and slightly mean tone

"Cat" Tori said sounding surprised Cat would act like that

"That's pretty mean, even from you" said Jade

"No, I deserved it" said Robbie

"What did you do?" Tori asked

"I was bothering Cat after she came in and I wouldn't leave her alone when she told me to, then I called myself daddy Robbie" said Robbie

"Oh god, why?" said Beck

"Dude, don't know that's creepy to say in front of women?" said Andre

"Especially, girls you like?" said Jade clearly referring to Cat

"Yeah, especially if you call yourself ol daddy Robbie" said Cat then she turned around

"I'm sorry" said Robbie

"Anything else?" Tori asked

"I have an eye appointment after school tonight, and I could be getting eyeglasses" said Cat

"Really?" Tori asked

"What's wrong with that?" Beck asked

"I'm afraid I'll look goofy" said Cat

"Cat I wear glasses" said Tori

"Yeah but, you look beautiful, even with glasses" said Cat

Tori smiled

"Hey I wear glasses too" said Robbie

"Yeah but you're Robbie" said Cat

"Hey!"

Jade started laughing

"Jade!" Robbie said

"What? It's funny"

"Come on Cat, don't you think?" Tori looked over at Robbie "Yeah, he does look a bit goofy, never mind"

"I'm right here!" said Robbie

"Sorry dude, but, yeah" said Beck

"Beck! Andre tell them they're being a bit too harsh" said Robbie

"Look, guys, come on, you gotta be honest, Robbie does look a bit like Harry Potter's twin brother, or Andy Samberg" said Andre

"You, I, I'll shut up now" said Robbie

"OK, I'm sorry Robbie, it's just you really didn't help when you wouldn't leave me alone this morning" said Cat

"It's fine, I understand, I should've kept my mouth shut when you asked me to leave you alone" said Robbie then the others apologized too for being a bit mean to Robbie

"Look Cat, you don't to worry about, I'm sure when you get your glasses you'll still be as beautiful as you are now" said Tori

"You really think so?" Cat asked

"I know so" said Tori

"Thanks, maybe it won't be to bad, but, I'm still nervous" said Cat

"That's OK, it's normal to be nervous about your first pair of glasses" said Tori

Cat smiled then class started and throughout the rest of the school day Cat barely thought about the appointment until she was picked up after school outside the blind school

At the Eye Doctor Cat had her eyes checked "Yep, it's official" the doctor said after taking a look at Cat's eyes

"What?" said Cat

"You're gonna need some glasses sweetie" the eye doctor said

Cat let out a somewhat disappointed sigh but she knew it was coming "I guess saw that coming"

"It'll be alright, we'll get the proper lens and you'll be good to go" the doctor said

"Kay, kay" Cat said then her and Nona looked around for glasses until she found one, a nice pink pair, rectangle lenses, that fits nicely on her face

"OK, we should have these ready for you in about a week" said the doctor

"Thanks again" said Nona

"No problem" said the doctor

After the appointment Cat was dropped off by Nona at the blind school where she went off to the dining room for supper.

"Hi, Hi" Cat said sitting down with Max, Whitney, Kayla and Crystal

"Hey Cat" said Max

"How was your appointment?" Whitney asked

"Good, I should be getting my glasses in a week" said Cat

"That's good" said Kayla

"And that'll be in time for the dance" said Max

"Yeah, it will be" said Cat

"Hey Cat" Crystal spoke up

"Yeah?" said Cat

"I'm really sorry about yesterday" Crystal said then Cat waited to see if Crystal was gonna say anything else but she didn't "OK, well, thanks for the apology Crystal, I accept it" said Cat

"Thanks" said Crystal but Cat looked confused then just shrugged it off

A week passed and Cat received her new glasses "They're here!" she said as she walked up to her friends table at supper

"Oh, where are they?" Max asked

"Right here" Cat said holding up a pink glasses case

"Oh, well unveil them already" said Max

"Kay, Kay" said Cat, Cat put her tray down then took her glasses out and put them on "Well?" she asked, her glasses fit nicely on her face, pink around the lens, nice and clear, the lens are rectangle shape "What do you think?" she asked

"You look great" Max said

"Thanks" said Cat then she sat down

"So have you tried reading with them on?" Max asked

"Oh yeah, I have, they really help" she said "I can see clearly now"

"Nice" said Whitney

"I can't wait to show my friends" said Cat

"I bet they'll love it" said Kayla

"Yeah" said Cat

The next day at Hollywood Arts Cat came through the doors excited to see her friends and the first person she walked up to was Tori who was at her locker "Tori!" Cat called excitedly

When Tori turned to Cat she noticed Cat's glasses immediately as Cat ran up to her "Cat, oh my gosh are those your glasses?" she asked

"Yep, you like them?" Cat asked

"They're awesome, Cat you look amazing" said Tori

Andre, Robbie, Beck and Jade walked up

"Hey lil red" said Andre

Cat turned around to her friends

"Hey" said Andre

"Nice glasses Cat" Jade said admiring Cat's new glasses

"They're pink" Said Robbie

"They look like really good" said Beck

"Thanks guys, you really think they look good?" Cat asked turning to Tori

"Of course, Cat Valentine, you look adorable" said Tori

"Oh selfie time" said Cat then her friends got close to her and she snapped a selfie with her

"Come on, let's get to class" said Tori

"Kay, kay" said Cat

Tori and her friends went to Sikowitz's class and once there Sikowitz arrived and he immediately arrived he noticed Cat's new glasses "Well what do he have here?" Sikowitz asked "Cat, there's something different about you but I can't put my finger on it" he said clearly playing around "New haircut?"

Cat giggled "No"

"Hmm, you don't have a watch?" said Sikowitz

"No" said Robbie

"Braces?" said Sikowitz

"No" said Beck

"Hmm, new hair dye?" he asked

"No, Sikowitz!" said Jade

"Hmm, piercing" Sikowitz guessed

"Oh come on man, you really think this girl would, NO!" said Andre

"One more guess" said Cat

"OK, oh, umm, new clothes?" he asked

"No" said Tori "Cat, just tell him"

"I got new glasses" Cat said pointing to the glasses

"Oh! Right, of course, that would've been my next guess" said Sikowitz then the entire room say "Yeah right"

Cat felt happy knowing her friends didn't think she looked weird, and as the day went on she started to like her glasses, I mean how couldn't she? They're pink, the next thing on her mind was the Valentines Dance, and she couldn't wait for that.

To Be Continued...


	17. The Valentines Day Dance Part 1

The Valentines Dance Part 1

*I don't Victorious, I wish I owned the DVDs but sadly I don't, but enough about me, onto the next chapter*

No One's POV

The Valentines Day Dance was slowly approaching for the blind school, but show was Hollywood Arts, Hollywood Valentines Dance which they hold on the week of Valentines Day every Friday, and Cat forgot about it until that week on Monday at school when she walked into the school and saw it being decorated

Cat looked around as students were putting up Valentines Day decorations "Hmm?" she looked a little confused then she remembered "Oh no, no, no" she said rushing over to Tori's locker while Tori was putting stuff into her locker "Tori!" Cat said in her panicking voice

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tori asked

"This Friday is the Hollywood Arts Valentines Day Dance isn't it?" Cat asked

"Yes? You forgot?" Tori asked shocked that Cat would forget such an event

"Cat, how could you forget?" Tori asked

"I don't know, it just slipped my mind, I was too busy thinking about the Blind School dance to remember" said Cat

"Cat, everyone here has a date" said Tori

"Oh man!" Cat whined "What am I gonna do?"

"I don't know" said Tori

Cat looked like she was about to burst into tears "Cat it's gonna be OK, just take a few deep breaths and relax"

"OK" said Cat

"Alright, we'll figure out something, don't worry" said Tori

"How? The dance is in less than five days" said Cat

"Well, if every guy here is busy, umm, invite a guy from somewhere else?" Tori said with a bit of hesitation

"Oh like where? The blind school?" Cat asked

"Perfect, invited umm what's his name? Max?"

"Yes?" said Cat

"Invite him"

"You want me to invite, Max, to our school's dance?" Cat asked

"Why not?" Tori asked

"I mean, I guess I could but, I don't know how far Max lives from the school, I don't know Tori" said Cat

"Just ask him, what's the worse that could happen" said Tori

"He says no, I never find a date, I go to the dance looking a single loser" Cat said

Tori looks at Cat "Come on, Cat you are not a loser, you'll be fine, you said he's a nice guy right?" Tori asked

"Yeah?" said Cat

"Well, just ask, it won't hurt to find out what he says, if he says yes, great, he says no, then at least you tried" said Tori

"OK, I'll give it a try" said Cat

Cat's POV

After my morning classes and lunch at Hollywood Arts I returned to school where I walked into Mr. Smith's classroom to find Max on the computer, butterflies filled my stomach as I walked up to the computer next to him "Hi Max" I said

"Hey" he said "Mr. Smith stepped out, he'll be back in a few minutes"

"Oh, OK" I said sitting down next to Max "Umm, Max, can I ask you something?"

"What's up?" Max said still not looking at me, I wasn't sure if I was happy he didn't make eye contact with me or not, actually it was probably better if he didn't, it would probably just make me more nervous

"My school is also having a Valentines Dance, this Friday, and umm, everyone already has a date, except me, and I, I wanted to ask, would you be my date?" I asked hoping I didn't come off to nervous or desperate

Max stopped what he did, smiled and turned to me "What time is it?"

My eyes widened "It starts at 7:00, ends at 11:00" I said "It's gonna be at Hollywood Arts High School"

"I don't live too far from their, about 10 minutes" Max said "I'll pick you up at 6:30 he smiled and my eyes lit up and my face turned red "Kay, kay"

Max returned to what he was doing and I just let out a "Thank you" in what seemed like a whisper "You're welcome" he said giving me a smile

After school I texted Tori about what happened and she was excited for me, the rest of the week leading up to Thursday was relatively normal, except Robbie wouldn't stop bugging me about who I was bringing with me to the dance until I finally told him on Thursday when I was at school in the morning

"Come on just tell me" he said in the hall between fourth period and lunch

"OK, you wanna know?" I said turning around to Robbie as Andre, Beck, Jade and Tori came walking up around us "Here take a look" I showed Robbie a picture of Max and I from when I had gotten my new glasses "That's him, that's Max, the boy from the blind school I was talking about"

"That's him? He, I, You, I'm walking away" Robbie stormed off without saying another word then I showed Tori, Andre, Beck and Jade the picture

"Oh, so that's him huh?" Tori said

"Yeah, he's really nice?" I said

"You think you, you know" Tori kinda nudged me

"Umm, actually, I don't" I said

"She means do you two like each other?" Jade asked

"You mean, like? Like?" I asked

"Yeah" said Jade

"Well, I don't know, I mean he's cute but, I don't know, no, I don't think" I looked at the picture then I looked at my friends "Hey who's hungry" I said changing the subject "Let's go" I said grabbing Tori's hand "Come on!" I walked away with Tori in hand

Jade, Beck and Andre followed us and no one brought it up again during lunch which I was glad about cause I didn't want to talk about it, after lunch I returned to the blind school, came to my O&M class to find Max writing something in a notebook

"Watcha doing?" I asked as I walked up to the table and sat next to him

"Writing" he said

"About what?" I asked feeling interested

"Stuff, whatever pops into my mind, if I feel inspired I write" he said

"Oh" I looked at the paper and noticed Max's handwriting isn't that good "Wow, umm, don't take this the wrong way Max but, you don't have good handwriting"

"Oh I know, it's bad right" He said with a laugh "I've tried to improve but, people have tried over and over and sadly, they've all failed"

"I mean, it's not the worse, but, it's not that legible" I said

"I know, but what are you gonna do?" he said then he put his pencil down and sat down "I think that's enough for me

"Can you draw?" I asked

"Not at all" He chuckled "I can't draw a face unless it's a stick figure, it's sad really"

"Oh, so you're not an artist"

"No, no I'm not, I never tried to be" he said

"So, what do you like?" I asked

Max pulled out his camera, a red Nixon "This, taking pictures, to me, this is my art, photography, and also Photoshop, sometimes I'm good, sometimes, not so much"

"You going into photography?" I asked

"Nope, special education" he said

"Wow, that's actually really cool" I said "My dream is to be an actress and a singer-songwriter"

"Yeah, that's a great dream" he said

"That's why I wanted to return to Hollywood Arts so much, that's why I wanted to get back in so much" I said then I looked at Max and he looked like he was thinking

Max went to speak but Mr. Smith came in and stopped our conversation, we spent the rest of the class period talking about our routes to the mall, Max wants to go to GameStop to buy Video Games, I want to go to a shoe store among other places, that's my big goal. Then after our classes ended we went and did the school store after which we spent some time in our independent dorms followed by supper then after the dance

The girls got all nice and dressed, luckily we don't need to get way to fancy, Max said that they save that for the Prom, Hollywood has that too, well actually it's a Prome there, but still, same thing

We had our dance at the gym, the gym is as big as a fieldhouse, so it's big enough for a dance, I met up with Max and he told me I looked beautiful in my pink top with pink skirt, I of course blushed, he had blue jean pants with a red button up shirt, he looked nice, the gym was decked out in Valentines decor, hearts, red and pink lights, it was festive for the holiday of love

"It looks so nice in here" I said

"Yeah, it's alright" he said

"Oh come on, it's very pretty" I said not realizing that he may not be totally into Valentines Day as I, but I didn't care, my last name is Valentine so this holiday was made for me

"Hey" Whitney walked up with her date Nicholas

"Hey Whitney, Nick" Max's tone changed when he said hi to Whitney and when he said hi to Nick, he seemed happy to see Whitney, but not as thrilled to see Nick, Nick is a skinny, white, buzz cut male with glasses and freckles, kinda wonder if he and Max don't get along, I never asked Max that

Whitney and Nick walked away then Max surprised me by putting his arm around my shoulder but I didn't mind, but it seemed like he thought I did so he took his arm away "Oops, sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that" he said feeling apologetic

"No, no" I said "It's OK, I liked it"

"Oh" He said as I put my hand against his back "OK" he put his arm around my shoulder again, there was something about him that I liked, I couldn't figure out what it was, but I think maybe Tori and Jade were right, I think maybe I do like him? I thought. Max pulled out his camera after a bit and started taking pictures with me and some of his friends, I've seen his Facebook, it's not a surprise, it's actually kinda cool, after Max stopped taking pictures after a while him and I got a chance to slow dance together

"So, how are you liking the dance?" he asked me

"You're right, it's OK" I said "Kinda, slow, I guess"

"Your school different?" he asked

"We treat it more like a party, here it feels like, I don't know, different, but, I don't know to describe it" I said

"I think I get it" he said

I looked at him and he smiled at me, and I smiled at him "You know, when I first came here, I wasn't so sure about this place, but over time, you a couple of the students here grew on me" I said

"Yeah? So, does that mean you staying?" he asked

"I don't know, I mean, I like you guys, but, I like Hollywood Arts, and Hollywood Arts really is helping me reach my dreams" I said

"Yeah, about that, when we were talking earlier" he started to say but before he could continue to speak he got cut off when the music started another song came on and Crystal ran up "OH MY GOSH MAX! LAST YEAR WE DANCED TO THIS! DANCE WITH ME PLEASE? You promised?"

"I did" Max said to her then he looked at me "I'm sorry"

"No, it's OK" I said "Go"

Max was pulled away and I watched him do the chicken dance with Crystal then as the song ended I decided to walk to the door where the nurse is "Hey, my head hurts, is there someone in the dorm?"

"Yes of course, you wanna go lay down?" the nurse asked

"Yeah, it's just, I'm getting a really bad migraine" I said

"I'll let the dorm staff know, then when Nona arrives she'll alert you" said the Nurse

"Thank you, oh and could you make sure someone tells Max I left, he doesn't know, thanks" I said then I made my way out

Whitney's POV

I saw Cat leave the dance right after Max went with Crystal to dance with her, I went up to the nurse to ask her if she was OK, she told me that Cat had a migraine and was gonna lay down, I told the nurse I would tell Max, who by the time I talked to the nurse was looking for Cat

When I found Max he was near the food table "Hey Max" I said

"Hey, do know where Cat is?" Max asked

"Yeah she left" I said

"What?" Max said sounding surprised

"I talked to the nurse, apparently she was getting a migraine so she went to the dorm to go lay down"

"Oh, she seemed fine when I was with her" Max said

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, maybe she was hiding it" Whitney said

"Maybe" Max said "Well thanks Whit" he said

"You're welcome" I said before walking away leaving Max alone

Max's POV

I felt bad that Cat left with a migraine, after the dance ended I went back to the boys dorm and texted her

" _Hey? How are you? Still Awake?" -Max_

" _Yeah, Just got home, took some medicine, gonna head to bed" -Cat_

" _OK, get some good night sleep OK?" -Max_

" _Will do, I'm sorry I left so early" -Cat_

" _No, it's fine, I understand, think you'll be fine for the Valentines Dance at Hollywood Arts tomorrow?" -Max_

" _Of course, haven't missed one since I've been there" -Cat_

" _Great, get some sleep, drink plenty of water too, take it easy, I'll see you tomorrow" -Max_

" _Kay" -Cat_

" _Goodnight" -Max_

" _Goodnight" -Cat_

To Be Continued….


	18. The Valentines Day Dance Part 2

The Valentines Dance Part 2

*I don't own Victorious*

Cat's POV

The morning of the Hollywood Arts Dance I got up, Nona had made me some breakfast, pancakes and eggs, it was really good but I couldn't help but think about Max and how I just ran off last night during the Blind School's dance, so after breakfast I checked my phone as Nona took me to school and I saw that he sent me a text

" _Hey, feeling better this morning?" -Max_

" _Yeah, I think I just needed some rest, it's been a crazy week" -Cat_

" _I bet, well I'm glad your feeling better, see ya later tonight?" -Max_

" _See ya tonight" -Cat_

I got to school right as the seven minute bell rang, Jade was the first one I walked into "Hey Jade" I said

"Hey" she said then she walked away before I could say anything else, I didn't know if she had anything on her mind but I figured I wouldn't ask, so I went to class where Sikowitz talked about a rash on his back he had last night, ew. Thankfully his story didn't last to long, and after class I went to art with Tori.

I grabbed a paintbrush and dipped it in pink paint and started to trace a pink line on the white canvas in front of me but I guess I started to giggle cause Tori asked me why I was so giggly "Huh, oh, no reason" I said then I began to painted a pink heart and I noticed on Tori's canvas was a red heart, after a while we both finished painting, I had made a pink heart with a red background, I looked over at Tori and she had done the same but a red heart and a pink background "Were we thinking similar ideas or something?" I thought then a giggled and she looked over at me and noticed we had the same idea and we both just burst out laughing, "I love that we're best friends" I thought as I looked at Tori

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, I still couldn't stop thinking about what Max wanted to talk about though, I remembered him going to say something at the dance before he got pulled away by Crystal, maybe it's my fault for leaving, I got upset because Max just walked away without even finishing his conversation with me, oh well, maybe tonight will be better

At lunch I asked Tori if she and Andre could drive me and Max because Nona was feeling a bit under the weather, they said they didn't have a problem doing so, I mean Nona said she would but I don't wanna risk it, I texted Max that we would pick him up at six and we'd all ride together, he liked the idea, he couldn't wait to meet my friends, and I couldn't either.

So at around 5:30 Tori and Andre picked me up then we went to Max's and got him

"Hey" Max said as he stood at the door wearing what he wore last night, blue jeans and a red button up shirt, still looking good though, I wore a nice red top, nice shoes, Tori was dressed in a blue dress, white heels, Andre got a tuxedoed up, the four of us got in Tori's car and went to Hollywood Arts.

As we walked out to the Asphalt Cafe Max complimented the school "This is a really nice looking school" he said

"Thanks" I said

"That wall of names, what was that?" Max asked

"Oh it's where graduates sign their names after they graduate" said Tori

"Wow, cool" said Max

"Yeah" I said then I wrapped my arm around Max's arm and said "Let's go!"

"OK" he said then we all walked over to where the food table where Jade, Beck and Robbie were mingling

"Hi" I said cheerfully

Beck and Jade turned to us "Hey" said Beck

"Hi" said Jade then she looked at Max "So Cat? This is your date huh?" she said smiling

"Yeah, this is Max" I said then Robbie turned around and the first thing that came out of his mouth was a very long "Sooooo" and I already knew what was about to happen so I said "Robbie don't"

"You're the guy trying to snatch my girl huh?" Robbie said

I could hear Tori say "Oh my god" quietly to herself

"What?" Max looked a bit weirded out

"Yeah, trying to steal other people's girls dates huh?" Robbie said as he held up a cup of punch and I already knew what was about to happen "Robbie don't" I said as did Tori, Andre, Beck and Jade "No, Robbie" we all said repeatedly, we even tried to push Robbie back but he pushed us aside

"Wait what are you gonna that?" Max asked then he realized right away "Wait, don't!" Beck tried to grab Robbie's cup but he pushed him back telling him to back off

"Girl stealer!" Max tried to grab his hearing aides but it was too late cause Robbie had already dumped punch all over him much to our shock, Robbie just stood there feeling proud

"Robbie!" Tori yelled at him

"What?" He said not realizing what he just did

Max then pulled out his hearing aides and Robbie's face went from feeling proud to feeling regret "You just wrecked my hearing aides you moron!"

"Robbie, I told you he wears hearing aides" I said feeling really angry

"I-I" Robbie stuttered then Max stormed off angry

Robbie looked like he just shot a puppy while Jade, Beck, Andre and Tori just looked angrily at him "Guys, I"

"Just shut up" Jade said before walking away with Beck

"We tried to warn you" Andre said walking away

"Let's go check on Max" Tori said to me

"OK" I said as Tori went to go inside but before I followed Tori I turned to Robbie and said "You see? This is why we will never be a couple" When I saw his face I knew what I said hurt him but I was to mad to care, I heard Tori call for me so I walked after he leaving Robbie in his self pity

When we found Max he had just come out of the boys bathroom drying his hearing aides "They're gone, I got some back ups at home though" he said then I sent him a text that said "We'll drive you" He looked at the text and said "Let's go"

Tori and I took Max home so he could pick up his older pair of hearing aides, he took the tubes of his newer set and put them on the older pair then put them on "OK, I'm good" he said

"I'm sorry about Robbie, I don't know what got into him" I said knowing full well he was jealous

"Was he maybe, jealous?" I asked

"I guess" I said

"Yeah but, to through punch in someone's face, let alone someone with hearing aides" Tori said

"Well he did forget" I said

"That doesn't excuse it" she said

"Well, does it?" I asked Max

"No, not for me, we tried to tell him, he should've thought first" he said "I'm gonna have my hearing aides sent in to get fixed, hopefully my insurance will pay for it" he said

After Max got his hearing aides we returned to the dance where Robbie tried to confront us and apologize but we didn't feel like talking right away so we just walked away and sat over by Andre, Jade and Beck and listen to some live music until Robbie came over again

"Guys" he said

"What?" I asked sounding a tiny bit annoyed with him

"Would you let me talk to you?" he asked

"Fine, what?" I asked

"I'm sorry" he said

"About what?" I asked

"About throwing punch in your date's face and wrecking his hearing aides" Robbie said

"Yeah, you should be" Max said

"I guess I got all jealous" Robbie said

"Why?" I asked

"Cause Cat, I really like you, and I don't know seeing you with another guy, it just drove me insane" Robbie explained

"So you dumped punch all over Max because you like me?" I said

"Because I was jealous, I thought, I don't know, it's stupid" Robbie said

"Yeah, Robbie, you walk around with a dummy that constantly insults me, how can I date a guy that does that?" I said

"You mean Rex?" Robbie asked

"Nooo, I mean someone else here at Hollywood Arts, yes I mean Rex!" I said "Robbie, every time you have Rex with you, he insults me, and a lot of it, is to my face, and don't tell me, oh it's not me, IT'S TOTALLY YOU! You're the only controlling him, I'm sorry Robbie, but, I don't wanna date someone who's like that"

I looked at Robbie and I could tell he felt a bit hurt but he seemed to understand what I was saying a bit "I guess I understand, it's just, when we kissed"

"That first kissed, I was showing you a guy could kiss a girl and feel nothing, it was nothing, then you started following me around like a creep, I was freaked when you kissed me at Cow Wow because, while I liked you, I realized I don't I liked as much I might've thought" I said "Look I'm sorry, I know it sucks but, you're a nice guy, when Rex isn't around, and when you're not being creepy and weird, but, I, I mean after tonight, I think I saw why I don't think I can date you, so I'm sorry, I just wanna be friends, just friends" I said

"I get it" Robbie said "And look, I should've used my head before I threw my drink, you even told me about his hearing aides and I didn't even think about it, and Max you have every right to be mad at me, I don't know if you'll forgive me, but know that I am sorry, and I'm sorry that I didn't listen to my friends when they tried to stop me"

"My Hearing Aides cost me, close if not over a thousand dollars, you're lucky I don't make you pay to get them fixed!" Max said sounding slightly mad, then, he took a deep breath calming down "But, I'll forgive you" he said

"Really?" Robbie asked

"Yeah, you don't sound like a horrible guy from what Cat has told me, just, odd" Max said

"Thanks" Robbie said

"Maybe you'll think twice before throwing punch on someone" Max joked

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to do something like that again" Robbie said

"Yeah Robbie, what if I had hearing aides huh? You wouldn't do that to me wouldn you?" I asked

"What? Of course not" Robbie said

"Come on Cat, that's not gonna happen" Tori said

"Yeah, don't even act like it's going to either" said Andre

"Yeah I know" I said "I'm just saying"

"Hey, wanna go dance" Max asked me

"Sure" I said as Max took me by the hand then we walked over to the dance floor

No One's POV

"They're cute together" Tori said while Cat and Max walked to the dance floor

"Hey, turn it up" a student yelled up to the DJ who happened to be Sinjin who replied with "OK!"

"So? What did you wanna ask me last night?" Cat asked

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that Hollywood Arts was helping you achieve your dreams right?" Max asked

"Yeah?" I said

"Well" Before Max could get his question out Sinjin accidentally turned the speakers up to loud and it blasted everyone.

"Dude turn it down!" Max yelled turning his hearing aides off

"I'm trying" Sinjin yelled then a loud pitch noise made Cat scream then fall over as she held her ears while the noise from the speakers continued

Max ran to the DJ equipment "Hey, your not allowed up here" Sinjin said

"Move aside" Max said as Andre rushed up "How do you turn this thing off

Cat laid on the floor, her ears ringing while Tori and Jade look alarmed and not sure what to do for their friend as she screamed "SHUT IT OFF!"

"Here" Andre grabbed the main plug and yanked it out shutting the entire system off then everyone took their hands away from their ears except for Cat who wasn't screaming anymore but remained on her side in front of the stereo

"Cat!" Max said as he went down to the dance floor

"Cat!" Tori said as she and Jade went to Cat's side

"Cat are you OK?" Jade asked kneeling down with Max and Tori

Cat feels Tori's hand on her arm then she looks up at her friends and sees their lips moving but the only thing that she can hear is a loud ringing in her ear which freaks her out, Cat sits up "I can't hear you guys" she said which confuses Tori and Jade and makes Max worried

"What do you mean you can't hear?" Tori asked

"I think the stereo ruptured her eardrum" Max said

"What?" Tori asked

"Well she was close to the speakers, a good amount of time with sound blasting in your ear like that could do some serious damage to your hearing" said Max

"We need to get her to a hospital" said Jade

"Yeah, now!" said Max putting emphasis on the "now"

"I'll call her Nona" said Tori

"Help her up" said Jade

Max took Cat's hand and helped her up, Cat looked a bit scared and confused while Tori called Nona "Yeah hey" she said as she walked away

Max texted Cat that she's gonna need to be taken to a hospital to get her ears checked and she nodded understanding, then Jade and Max walked off the dance floor with her while Beck, Robbie and Andre looked confused and worried

"OK, Nona is already on the way to the hospital, we'll meet her there" said Tori

"OK, let's go" said Jade

Max texted Cat what was just said then the four of them went to leave but Robbie and Beck stopped them

"What's going on?" Beck asked

"Is Cat OK?" Robbie said

"Yeah, we're just taking her to the hospital to get her ears checked, by" said Jade then she, Tori, Cat and Max took off before Beck, Robbie and Andre could say anything else

"Wait up!" Beck yelled as the boys ran after them

At the hospital Cat got her ears checked by an audiologist "Well, it looks pretty bad" she said

"How bad?" Tori asked

"Cat's hearing was damaged, but we can do two things, one option is a surgery to fix her eardrum but it could end up making it worse and cause her to be permanently deaf" while the audiologist explained this Max texted Cat all this who looked a bit worried when she heard the part about the surgery "Option two, are hearing aides, they will be able to help Cat hear almost like she was able to before"

Cat looked at her phone and read option two then nodded

"Is there a reason she's not speaking? Other than she can't hear us" The audiologist asked

"I think she's a bit freaked out by everything that's been happening, she's had a rough past few months" Nona said

"I see, well OK, I think we can fit her with some hearing aides, we'll get some molds made for her and we should be good to go" said the audiologist

"How long will that take?" Nona asked

"About a week" said the audiologist

"Oh, well alright" said Nona

Cat looked a bit sad as she looked at her phone, Tori placed a comforting hand on Cat's shoulder knowing Cat felt upset about all of this

"We could even get this in less time, if we're lucky enough" the audiologist, "We'll call you when they're ready" she said to Nona

"Thanks" said Nona

"Yeah, I'm sure Cat will appreciate this" said Tori

After Cat's hospital visit Nona took Cat home, Tori drove Max home, then she dropped Jade back off at the school, Jade and Beck went back to Jade's place for a while, Robbie went home, Tori picked Andre up from the school and took him home then went home, the weekend was slow for Cat since she couldn't hear, her way of communication was by texting back and forth with her friends, her and Nona wrote back and forth in a notepad, on Monday Nona got a call that Cat got her hearing aides so early in the morning before school started she went to pick them up and got them to Cat before she went off the school. Cat wasn't sure how to feel about her hearing aides or what her friends or anyone else would think, but she was about to find out.

To Be Continued…..

 **Editor's Note: A bit of a twist I threw in wasn't it? I wanted to make things a bit more interesting.**


	19. Hearing Aides and A Trip to the Mall

Cat's Hearing Aides and A Trip to the Mall

*I don't own Victorious*

No One's POV

The Monday after Cat lost her hearing her Nona picked up her Hearing Aides and had it brought with when she went to school, Cat stood outside the doors of Hollywood Arts with her new Hearing Aides in her hands, she felt nervous then she took a deep breath then one by one she slipped each hearing aide in and turned them on, she could hear the sound of people inside talking, it made her smile a little bit then a sense of worry overcame her, "How are they going to react?" she thought "Will they be like before?" she remembered what happened when she lost her vision, Cat felt her body walk to the door but she wanted to run, run away and hide but she knew she couldn't, her hands grabbed the door handle and the next thing she knew she was inside looking on as her fellow Hollywood Arts students walked around, Cat took a deep breath then she saw Tori, purple t-shirt, blue jeans, brown boots, Cat walked straight for her and didn't even look at anyone else/

"Hey" Cat said

Tori looked at Cat and noticed she had hearing aides "Hey, you got your hearing aides" Tori said

"Yeah" Cat said with some slight embarrassment in her voice

"What's wrong?" Tori asked

"I'm just, I don't know, I guess, I'm embarrassed" Cat said

"What? Why?" Tori asked

"Just look at me Tori, Glasses, Hearing Aides, what's happening to me? I'm I gonna have braces next? Or that, thing that circles around your face that sticks in your mouth?" said Cat

"Your overreacting" said Tori

"Hey there" said Robbie as he, Andre and Beck walked up

"Guys would you tell Cat she looks fine with her hearing aides" Tori asked as Cat turned around

"Oh you got your hearing aides?" Andre asked then Cat pushed her hair out of the way revealing her hearing aides

"Oh nice" said Robbie

"They look good" said Beck

"Yeah, kinda like, head phones" Andre said then Cat shot her a look "OK to much? Got it"

"Guys, I feel weird" said Cat

"Cat, you're fine, soon you'll get used to this" said Tori

"How do you know?" Cat asked

"Because, you got used to your vision loss" said Tori

"And you think I'll get used to this?" Cat asked pointing to her hearing aides

"Yeah" Tori said

"Hey" Jade said walking up

"Hey Jade" Cat said

"Oh Cat, nice hearing aides" Jade said being really friendly

"Thanks" Cat said not feeling happy

"What's wrong?" Jade asked

"She's embarrassed" said Tori

"Look at me, I feel like I'm becoming a machine" said Cat

"Cat, you're fine, now let's go, we gotta get to class" said Jade

Andre, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Tori started walking to class but Cat just put her back to the wall and slid down

"Cat" Tori said turning around "Come on, I know it's hard, but you gotta face it at some point"

"Face what?" Cat asked

"You're afraid people are gonna laugh aren't you?" Tori asked

"Yeah" Cat said

"Cat, no one's gonna laugh, now come on" Tori puts her hand out "You're gonna be fine trust me"

"I'm scared, I remember what happened last time, the entire school turned on me, what if it happens again?" Cat asked

"It's not gonna happen again, and if it does, we'll be there again right by your side" Tori said "Come on, just take my hand, and we'll get through this"

Cat smiled then she took Tori's hand and got up "Let's go" Cat said with a smile

Cat walked to class with her friends, when they got to class no one at first noticed Cat's hearing aides but then over time people began to notice but nobody really said anything mean or did anything bad, Cat felt better during the rest of her morning when other students said hi to Cat and asked her if she was OK after what happened at the dance.

After lunch Cat went back to the blind school and she walked right into Mr. Smith's class where Max was sitting on the computer finishing up a route

"Hi" Cat said then Max looked back as Cat walked up to him feeling perky

"Hey, you got your hearing aides" Max said

"Yeah, all my friends at Hollywood Arts noticed" Cat said

"They say anything?" Max asked

"Nothing bad you know, all good things" Cat said

"So were you worried for nothing?" Max asked

"How'd you know I was worried?" Cat asked

"This morning during breakfast you seemed like you were freaked out" Max said

"OK, I was, Nona told me last night the hearing aides came in and that she was going to pick them up early in the morning" Cat said

"So, how do they feel?" Max asked

"After awhile I barely remember they're there" Cat said

"See? Just remember to take them out when you got take a shower, or go swimming, I'd also take them out when you go to bed to conserve the battery power" Max said

"Yeah I already thought about that" said Cat

"Well good" said Max

"So, what are you doing?" Cat asked

"Finishing the directions to my route, to the mall" Max said

"Oh yeah, I got to them finished, I just got one more step" Cat said as she went over to the computer, Cat then sat down and logged in

Mr. Smith walked in "Cat, good morning, how was your weekend?"

"Good" Cat said as she pulled up Google Chrome

"I heard about what happened during your school's dance" Mr. Smith said "So you had to get hearing aides?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm wearing them now" Cat said

"Ah, so are you working on your route?" Mr. Smith asked

"Already on it, just need to finish one final step and I'm finished" Cat said

"Good, Max?" Mr. Smith looked at Max

"Almost done" Max said

"Good, Cat would mind if Max and I came to get you after your fourth period then drove you back here?" Mr. Smith asked

"Umm, OK? What's the plan?" Cat asked

"He wants us to do the route silly" Max said

"Oh yeah, duh" Cat said to herself "Kay, kay"

"Great, I'll pick you, then the two of you will commence with your bus route to the mall" Mr. Smith said

"Then there we can eat lunch there, afterwards we can shop" Max said to Cat

"Yay!" Cat said "OK, done! Sending the document to you now Mr. Smith"

"Same here" Max said

"Good job, you two are doing really great" Mr. Smith said then he went into his office

Max and Cat looked at each other and smiled, Cat then stopped smiling and looked at her computer

Max looked a little confused but then turned back to his computer

Cat looked down at the keyboards as she put her hands towards her chest

"Something on your mind?" Max asked

"Huh? Oh, no" Cat said putting her right hand on the mouse as she went to a new tab and opened up Facebook "Nothing at all"

Max looked at Cat who started looking at her Facebook then he looked back at his computer screen and thought to himself "She's hiding something"

The next day after Cat's fourth period class Mr. Smith and Max picked her up from the Hollywood Arts High School and drove her back to the blind school where she and Max waited for the bus, as soon as the bus arrived they got on, told the bus driver their destination, sat down on the seat closest to the driver then the bus took off while Mr. Smith in a school car drove after them

At the mall Max and Cat went to a Subway, "What can I get you two?" the lady asked

"Umm, I'll have a meatball sub with shredded cheddar please" Max asked

"Will that be all for you?" the lady asked

"Yes please"

"And for you miss?" the lady asked Cat

"BLT" Cat said

"Alright"

Cat and Max got their subs and drinks then sat down at a table and began eating

"How's your sub?" Max asked

"Good, you?" said Cat

"Great, I love meatball subs" Max asked

"Subs and then shopping, I like it" Cat said

"Yeah" Max said taking a sip of his sprite

Cat smiled then an image from a dream she had last night popped into her head "Oh gosh" She said to herself as she tried to shake off an image of herself looking all nerdy

"You alright?" Max asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just had a weird dream last night" Cat said

"Tell me" Max said

"No, I shouldn't, it's mean" Cat said

"It wasn't about me was it?" Max asked

"No! It was about me" Cat said

"Really? What happened?" Max asked

"I was sitting in a dark room, there was one light, and I was sitting in the middle underneath it, every time it flickered on and off something would change about me, first I gained glasses, then the hearing aides, then face braces, then pimples, then earrings, other facial piercings, my hair started to go out in all different directions" as Cat described this dream Max looked at her listening intently "When I talked in this dream I became all nasally, I had this laugh like, a laugh with a snort, you know the kind I'm talking about?"

"Yeah" Max said

"Then I held up a bottle of nasal spray and used it, and I wiped my nose with my arm which was all hairy, my clothes turned into something Steve Urkel would wear" Cat said

"Oh dear" Max said

"I don't know what it was, but it was freaky, I finally woke up, it was time to get up thankfully which meant the dream was over but, it was just so strange" said Cat

"You think maybe that dream was because of something you were fearing?" Max asked

"Like what?" Cat asked

"Well, how did you feel when you got the glasses and then the hearing aides?" Max asked

"Kinda like a dork" Cat said

"That's what I thought, I think this dream was a result of you thinking about how all this stuff happening to you was making you into something you didn't want to be, you were afraid to become this nerdy, weird person, so your dreams showed you this image what you could become, to scare you" Max said

"I guess your right" Cat said

"I don't think you have anything to worry about because you don't look like a dork at all, you still look beautiful" said Max

"Thanks" Cat smiled

"Hey, wanna know a secret?" Max asked

"What?" Cat said then Max leaned in a bit

"When Mr. Smith or one of the O&M instructors have us do theses route outings, he's usually hiding somewhere, watching us" Max said with a grin on his face

"He's right now?" Cat asked getting a little grin on her face

"Mmm-hmm? He could be hiding right around the corner behind me, or you right now, heck he could be behind that trash can sitting just out Subway, we don't know where he is, but I do know, he's does this the most" Max said

"Wow, so" Cat picks out a piece of lettuce and eats it "How did you figure out he's watching?" Cat asked

"Not hard, for one thing I know he follows me on these things, number two, I've seen him sneaking around, and three" Max crumpled up his now finished subway bag "Watch this" Max walked up to the trash can then as he put his bag in the trash then he quickly went over to the left and made Mr. Smith jump

Cat, Max and Mr. Smith laughed while Mr. Smith walked out from around the corner and Max put his index finger to his head while looking at Cat

"How did you know I was there?" Mr. Smith asked

"I saw your shoe" Max said

"Ah! You're good" Mr. Smith said

"Yeah you gotta try better than that, I think you might be slipping" Max said as they walked up to the table while Cat chuckled

"You think I'm losing my touch?" Mr. Smith asked

"Well you know what they say about age?" Max said "Your mind goes with age"

"Oh hush" Mr. Smith chuckled "You done there?" he asked Cat

"Yeah" Cat said crumpling up her bag

Max, Mr. Smith and Cat walked around until Max found GameStop "I won't be long" Max said as he led Mr. Smith and Cat into GameStop

"In Video Game speak, this will take, 30 minutes" Mr. Smith joked

Max looked around at the video games "What kind of video games do you liked?" Cat asked "Oh" Max picked up a WWE video game "Asked and answered" said Cat

Max went up to the counter and bought the game "Thank you" he said to the man at the counter then he left the store with Mr. Smith and Cat

Cat found a big store that sells shoes, dresses and all other kinds of women's clothes

"Oh dear god" Max said to himself

Cat grabbed Max's hand and ran into the store with him which caused Mr. Smith to laugh "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Max yelled at Mr. Smith as he got pulled into the store

After about 30 to 50 minutes in the store Cat walks out with Max who is carrying some of Cat's bags "That was so much fun!"

Mr. Smith is trying his best not to burst out laughing while Max looks at him staring daggers at him "I blame you" Max said

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to come here" Mr. Smith said

"The bus comes here in five minutes, we gotta go now!" Cat said grabbing Max's hand then she ran off with him yelling "Come on!" as they ran off with the bags around each other's arms

Mr. Smith laughed as he followed his students out

Outside Cat and Max barely missed the bus "NO!" Cat said "We missed the bus"

"I tried to warn you" Max said

"It's not my fault, the line was to long" Cat said

"It's alright, you're not gonna fail, this kinda stuff happens, I'll drive you back, this is why I'm here, come on" Mr. Smith said

"Yay!" Cat said then Mr. Smith led them to the car

Back at the school Cat and Max put the bags in Mr. Smiths classroom after spending a couple minutes in the car trying to figure out where they'd put them, Cat and Max raced off to gym.

To Be Continued….


	20. Choices

Choices

*I don't own Victorious*

Cat's POV

It is Monday Night the boys are watching some wrestling which is typical while the girls are down in the gym with a few of the boys that don't watch TV, some of them are playing with scooters, others are on exercise balls, some are just playing around, I, I'm just sitting by the wall watching having done everything, I was told I could go up by the boys if I wanted to, after a few minutes I decided to. When I got there it was only Max and one of the male dorm staff Mr. Jim watching, Mr. Jim is a clean shaven, buzz cut man.

"Hey" I said walking in

"Oh hey" Max said

"Is it OK if I come in?" I asked

"Of course" Mr. Jim said

"Thanks" I said before sitting next to Max in a chair next to him, on TV was a wrestling show I couldn't remember the name, it was two women wrestling each other, Max looked a bit bored so he looked at me "So, how's it going down there in the gym? Anything fun?" he asked

"No, that's why I came up here" I said, it wasn't totally a lie, I mean it was kinda fun down there but, I wasn't having that much fun, and by the looks of it up here, Max probably wasn't either "So how's the show?" I asked trying to act interested even though I wasn't and Max knew I wasn't

"Meh" he said

"OK" I said

"Hey Cat, I haven't asked you yet? How you do you like our school?" Mr. Jim asked

"It's cool, I got a thing for my 45 day trial coming up soon" I said

"Next week?" I heard Max say

"What?" I asked looking over at Max

"You 45 day evaluation, it ends next week, remember?" Max said then he looked at me "We counted how many days, and found out it ends, next Friday"

I think he saw how freaked out I looked cause he sifted his whole body turn to me and his face got all serious for a second "You didn't forget for did you?" he asked me, I felt my body shake, my stomach churn, I thought I was gonna puke "Yes" I said then Max looked at me with a look of shock

"How did you forget?" Max asked

"I don't know, I guess with everything that happened, it just, slipped my mind" I said

"But didn't we?" he stopped

"What?" I asked

"I gotta go" Max looked like he was about to puke himself

"Max!" I called after him "Please don't be mad!" I chased after him but I stopped at the hall knowing I couldn't go any further "Max" I felt my heart break because I felt like I just smacked Max right in the face then kicked him straight where it hurts so I left the dorm and returned to the gym and asked Mrs. Nancy one of the other girl dorm workers when we were leaving, she said a couple minutes. I felt myself getting ready to break down in tears, my whole world was spinning out of control then I heard Max calling my name "Where is she?" I heard him say from the other side of the hall then I looked down the hall as he came down to the gym, he's coming here? What does he want now? To yell I bet I thought "OK girls we're heading out" Mrs. Nancy said and I felt a bit relieved then I heard Max "Cat" he said as he got to the gym door, I looked at him as he stood at the door "Max" I said then he walked over to me "Look I'm sorry about running off like that" I said

"So am I, I just had to check something really quick" he said

"What?" I asked

"OK remember when we were talking and I asked" before Max could finish I heard Mrs. Nancy say "Come on Cat let's go"

"I'm sorry Max, I gotta go" I said then I gave him a hug then walked out with the girls

Max's POV

I have to talk to Cat, and fast, her 45 evaluation is coming up, I don't know if she's made a decision and I don't want her to make the wrong one, at breakfast I went to sit with her but her table was full, it was her, Whitney, Kayla, two other girls, Laya and Katie. I sighed as I sat down with Crystal who was really happy to sit with me

"Hi Max!" she said

"Hey" I said unhappy

"What's wrong" Crystal asked

"Nothing" I said knowing Crystal was the last person I should talk to, especially cause she would never understand this situation

"What's wrong? Tell me" Crystal said

"Crystal, don't worry about it" I said

"I wanna know, please tell me" Crystal said then she kept asking until I finally broke down "OK, but you can't tell talk to anyone else about this" I said in a serious tone

"OK" she said

"Listen, you know that Cat is doing the 45 day evaluation right?" I asked

"Yeah you told me" Crystal said

"Well, here's the thing, I'm not sure she's made a decision, and I'm worried she might make the wrong one, because, I know how badly she wants for her dream to be an actress and a singer-songwriter to come true" I said

"Oh, doesn't she go to school at a place called, Hollywood Arts?" Crystal asked

"Yes, now Cat has already been there for a while, that school is helping her reach that dream, being here, it's not gonna help, she's not gonna get the classes she needs to be in order to reach her dream" I said

"I guess not" Crystal said sounding like she understands

"My worry is, she'll stay because she thinks she has to, because, when she came here, she told me, she came here because of the teachers here, I won't say who, she came here thinking her friends wanted her here, basically, she was under the impression that everyone wants her here, now don't get me wrong, as much as I'd like her to be here, she has a dream, a goal that she wants to reach, she's not gonna get it like this" I said

"I have question, does Cat wanna be here?" Crystal asked

I looked over at Cat who got up, said goodbye to her table then took off

"I'll be right back!" I said seeing my opportunity to ask

Cat put her tray away then left the cafeteria then so did I, then I said I was going to the bathroom afterwhich I followed Cat

Out in the lobby I stopped Cat "Cat!" I called

"Max" she said sounding surprise

"I'm sorry to stop you like this, but I've been trying to ask you something for a while" I said

"Max can that wait, I have to go" she said

"I know, look, when you got here, you said you came here cause everyone wanted you to right?" I said

"Yes" she said

"Cat, you came here, feeling like everyone forced you here, right?" I asked

"Look, I really should go" she said but I put my hands on her shoulders

"Cat" I looked at her sincerely "Please, I need to know"

"Max, this whole thing, it's been crazy, I don't know"

"Well let me ask you like this, do you wanna be here? Or do you wanna be chasing your dreams, do you wanna be at Hollywood Arts fulfilling your lifelong dreams that you've had since you were a little kid, the question shouldn't be what do they want, it should be, what do you want?" I said then I heard a honk

"I gotta go" Cat said then she turned to the door and left while I stood in the middle of the lobby looking at the door

Cat's POV

When I got to Hollywood Arts I could barely think straight, man stupid Max, why did he have to do that? I thought, he's got my brain all jumbled up! I walked up to Tori

"Hey, hows your morning going?" she asked me then she looked at my face and I must've been looking upset cause she asked "Are you OK?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine" I lied trying to get myself away from what I knew was coming

"No, you're not" Tori said, if there's anyone that can see right through me, it's Tori

I sighed knowing I can't keep up a charade with her "Fine, you know how I'm doing that whole 45 day eval?" I said

"Yeah" Tori said

"Well, I don't have an answer for my IEP team" I said

"What? Cat when's your meeting?" Tori asked

"Same day" I said

"What? Why is it the same day?" Tori asked

"Because I said I'd have an answer by then, so I told them, why not have the meeting then? So we had it set for then, and we can't change it now" I said

"Cat" Tori said with disappointed

I let out a sad cry as I slid myself down the locker to the floor "What am I gonna do?" I said

Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre walked up

"Uh-oh, what's wrong now?" Beck asked

"Cat's upset because next week Friday is when her 45 day evaluation ends, and she's suppose to have an answer as to if she wants to stay at the blind school or not, but she doesn't" said Tori

"What?" said Jade

"Cat you don't have an answer?" said Andre

"Don't lecture me I already feel awful enough" I said

"We're gonna lecture you" said Robbie

"Yeah" said Tori as she sat down next to me

"What am I gonna do Tori?" I asked

"What do you wanna do?" Tori asked

"That's what Max said before I came here" I said whining

"Well what did you tell him?" Jade asked

"I didn't say anything cause I left" I said

"Oh" said Jade "So, what do you wanna do?" she asked

"I don't know, I guess whatever everyone thinks I should do" I said

Tori, Jade, Robbie, Beck and Andre all looked at me with weird looks "What?" I said

"What do you mean, whatever everyone wants you to do?" Tori asked

"Well, everyone seem to want me to go to the blind school, including you guys" I said

Tori, Jade, Andre, Robbie and Beck all glanced at one another then Tori said to me "Cat, you thought we were trying to force you to go to the blind school?"

"Yeah" I said

"We were just showing you support, we never meant to make you think we were making you do anything" Jade said as she sat down

"Yeah, if you didn't want to go, you didn't have to" said Robbie as he, Andre and Beck sat down

"We just wanted you to do what made you happy" Beck said

"Yeah, like, we know, performing makes you happy" said Andre

"It does, it makes me really happy" I said "It's my dream to be an actor and a singer, that's why I came here" my eyes lit up "That's why I came here" I took a look at each of my friends from Andre to Beck to Robbie to Jade then to Tori "I came to Hollywood Arts cause I wanted to learn about performing and acting and entertainment and all these other things, I forgot all about that when I listened to the teachers"

"Was it the teachers that said you had to do it?" Tori asked

"They seemed like they really wanted me they, they really pushed it, it almost felt like I had to" I said

I sat with my friends for a couple minutes then we were approached by Sikowitz and we all went to class, after my morning classes I returned the blind school, I walked into O&M to find Max sitting at the computer typing in a word document, I sat down next to him.

"Hey" he said

"Hi" I said as I logged into the computer then a couple minutes passed, after I got in I finally spoke up "I like this school" I said without looking at Max who looked at me thought, "This school has nice people, and I like it a lot, but, I don't know if it's right for me, you're one of the nicest people here Max, you've helped me so much, I care about you, you care about me, when I first came here, you showed me around, introduced me, I appreciated that" I stopped for a second "But, Hollywood Arts is my home, I could see Max nod understanding, my friends are there, it's where I'm learning about my dream come true, singer, actress, I wanna make my dream come true, but there's this part of me, that doesn't wanna leave" I looked at Max "I don't know if I'm making any sense, but, I promise Max, next week Friday, I will have my answer, I just need to think a tiny bit more" I said

"Cat, I'm glad to hear that" Max said but there was something strange about his tone

"So am I" I heard Mr. Smith say then me and Max looked to the door to see Mr. Smith and Mrs. Lisa standing in the room

"Mrs. Lisa, Mr. Smith" I said as I got up from my chair then I looked over at Max "Max?"

"They, they wanna talk" He said

"Oh, OK" I said not realizing Max's face seemed to be filled with dread

"Come with me dear" Mrs. Lisa said

"Kay, Kay" I said with joy then I looked back at Max who turned to the computer "Hmm?" I looked at Max confused

"Don't worry about Max" Mr. Smith said putting his arm on my shoulder, then my two teachers led me out the room

To Be Continued….


	21. Liars and Broken Dreams

Liars and Broken Dreams

*I don't own Victorious*

No One's POV

After Mr. Smith and Mrs. Lisa Max decided to head to the meeting room and well, eavesdrop, Max peeked in through the window of the door to find Cat wasn't talking to just Mr. Smith and Mrs. Lisa, but Mr. Hymes, Mrs. Carol, and her other teachers Mr. Dale the gym teacher, Mr. Peter the Math Teacher, Mr. Miller the Science teacher, Mr. Learn the English teacher and Ms. Winter the AT teacher. Max mouth "what the?" then heard from behind him "Hey Max" it was Crystal

"Shh" Max said "Keep it down he said turning to Crystal, Kayla and Whitney, "What are you three doing out here?" Max whispered

"We were looking for our teachers, we went to the bathroom and they were gone" said Whitney

"In here" Max whispered

Kayla, Whitney and Crystal gathered up against the door

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Cat asked

"Is that Cat?" Kayla asked

"Shh" Max said "Keep your voice down" then Max put his FM up to the door

"Well dear, we just wanted to discuss your eval next week and made sure you understood how it was going to work" Mrs. Lisa said

"Mrs. Lisa?" Crystal said

"Almost every teacher is in there, now hush" Max whispered

"Listen" Whitney whispered

"OK" Cat said

"Well first off have you made a decision about where you wanna be?" Mr. Smith asked

"Well, not yet" Cat asked "I was kinda thinking about Hollywood Arts"

A part of Max smiled then he heard Mrs. Carol say "Oh honey, let me ask, why are you considering that?"

"Because that's where I went to school before here, it's where I'm learning to improve my talent and to become a great singer and actress" Cat said

"Oh dear, now, let's be a little realistic here, not everyone can be a singer or an actress" said Mrs. Carol

Max and even his group felt shocked to hear their teacher that they knew for the past couple years say something like that

"What do you mean?" Cat asked

"Well, how do I put this politely, it would take a lot of work and, I just don't think with what you're already dealing with, what with your hearing and vision, I don't think you would want to deal with such a stressful life" Mrs. Carol said and Max could feel his blood boil already

"Well, I think your wrong" Cat said

"Cat, I think Mrs. Carol is right, here at this school we want the students to think a bit more logically and realistically, and realistically speaking, I'm sorry, but, I don't see it happening" said Mr. Learn

"It's just some of the other students, they're not gonna be able to amount to much other than probably low class jobs, you know, cashiers, dishwashers, some of them are really great at washing cars" said Ms. Winter

Whitney heard a snap and it was one of Max's pencil's in his hand he had been squeezing to keep himself from flipping out

Whitney, Kayla and Crystal also couldn't believe what they're hearing either

"Wait, so you want me to work, at like, a fast food restaurant?" said Cat

"We're not saying that, we're just saying that, you might end up in that position if all else fails, sometimes things happen, not everyone can be a teacher or an astronaut, a fireman, a police worker, it's a tough world, we want these kids the to learn that before they go out there" said Mr. Peter

Whitney shook her head feeling herself fill with more and more anger

"Look what we're trying to say honey is, you might have to quit while your ahead and try something different" Mrs. Lisa said

Cat felt her heart sink as the teachers continued to talk her down "It's a cold world out there Cat Valentine, and this is the reality you face, there is no happy endings, no one's gonna come and sweep you off your feet like in those movies, no one's gonna be there to help you, it's all on you from here on out, understand?" Principal Hymes asked

Cat felt her heart break and her soul get crushed "I understand" she said feeling choked up and with a sad expression

Max felt like bursting through the door but Whitney pulled him away then they heard "OK, you may go" then the four scattered back to their classes before anyone left the room

Max returned to the O&M and sat down at the chair wishing he had never listened in on the conversation but was glad he did, but he was also furious at the staff for saying what they did to Cat, Cat returned to the room "Hey, how'd it go?" Max asked but Cat didn't respond she just sat in a chair at the table and put her hands to her head, Max looked at her wanting to comfort her but Mr. Smith walked into the room and an instant fury overcame him, he wanted to yell at his teacher for what happened but he couldn't, instead he just stood up and asked if he could go use the restroom to which Mr. Smith said yes

When Max got out into the hall he saw Whitney, Kayla and Crystal walking towards the bathroom area "Bathroom excuse too?" He asked

"I can't face her right now" Whitney said talking about Ms. Lisa

"How could they say that?" Kayla asked thinking about Cat

"I don't know, I don't know" Max said

"What now?" Whitney asked

"I have no idea, I mean if the rest of the students find out, it's gonna lead to mayhem" Max said

"A revolt" said Whitney

"I don't think it'll go that far, but, I think there'll be a lot of furious students, I mean we've lied to all these years" Max said as he and his friends went towards the bathroom

"Yeah, I feel betrayed, lied to, I feel like someone punched me in the face" said Whitney

"After being told for years, oh you can do whatever you want, and then that same person's says, no, you can't, what jerk wad move" said Max

The girls agreed then they went into the bathroom and Max waited since he actually didn't need to use the bathroom but he was thirsty so he took a drink from the water fountain

During gym and DLS Max's group hid their anger and went on with their day, Cat never noticed a thing until they got to the school store while they were waiting for customers and Cat saw Max just standing by the wall after a good two minutes without saying anything

"Hey" Cat said walking up to Max

"Oh, now you say something" Max said with a playful smile

"I could say that to you, what's going on with you guys?" Cat asked "Someone tick you off?"

"Someone? Some people" Whitney said looking out of the glass window

"Huh?" Cat looked at Whitney then her eyes lit up and she turned to Max "You heard the meeting didn't you guys?"

"Yeah we heard" Max said turning to the cash register "Everything those teachers ever told us was a freaking lie!" Max turned to the wall and slammed his fist right into the wall surprising Cat, Kayla and Crystal, Whitney just heard a loud sound

"What happened?" Whitney asked

"Max are you OK?" Cat asked

"Get the nurse" Max said then Cat ran out of the school store, Max carefully and slowly then he looked at his hands and they were bruised and a little bloody "Kayla, get the napkins" Kayla looked through the cuberts "Crystal, cover your ears" Max said knowing Crystal hates swearing "OK" she said then Max yelled out "Son of a B-"

Kayla covered Max's hands with the napkins as Cat returned with the nurse then after a few minutes Max's hand was wrapped up in gauze "So you punched the wall with your hand?" Mrs. Carol asked "Why would you do that?"

"He saw a fly" Cat said

"A fly?" Mrs. Carol said

"Yeah" Max said

"Yeah you would do that" Mrs. Carol said

"Yeah" Max said looking at his hand

"Does it still hurt?" Cat asked

"A little, it'll be fine after a while, thankfully nothing's broken, just bruised" Max said

"You're a strange boy" Cat said

"I know" Max said

At supper Max, Cat, Whitney, Kayla and Crystal sat together and talked about whether or not they should tell the other students about what happened

"I mean they have a right to know" Cat said

"Yeah but what I did was eavesdropping" said Max

"So? Uncovering a big lie like this isn't important?" Whitney asked

"Well who's gonna believe us anyway?" Max asked

"Didn't you record it?" Kayla asked

"No, why would I?" Max asked

"So we can expose the teachers for the liars that they are" Whitney said

"Yeah but if I filmed their conversation, it would get us _all_ in trouble" said Max

"I guess" said Cat

"Hey guys" Laya and Katie walked over "What are you talking about" Laya asked

"Should we tell her?" Cat asked

"I guess" Max said

So Max's group told Laya and Katie about what the teachers had said "What?" said Katie

"Are you serious?" said Laya

"I was in the meeting, they said all to me" said Cat

"That's horrible, I always thought something was up with this school but this, ugh!" said Katie

"I trusted Ms. Winter" said Laya

"Just, please, do not say anything about this to any of the teachers, we also don't know if the dorm staff are aware of any of this" said Max

"OK" said Katie

"We got it" said Laya

"Got what?" Jenny a girl obsessed with Jaguars who can't stop rocking back and forth asked as she walked up

"Oh dear" Max said

"What's going on?" Joe a boy not that much taller than Jenny asked

"We might have to tell everyone" Cat said looking at Max who put his hands over his face "OK, we'll tell you all tonight, at Karaoke" Max said

"OK!" said Jenny as she walked away with Joe

"What about the dorm staff?" Crystal asked

"We're gonna have to say something to them" Max said then on cue Mr. Jim walked up "Hey, hows everybody over here"

"Not that great" Max said

"What's going on?" Mr. Jim asked

Max's group explained the situation yet again "I never knew about this" Mr. Jim said

"Really?" Whitney asked

"Yes, I always believed the teachers were giving you students the right guidance, I never thought they were doing this" Mr. Jim said

"So, then, the dorm staff were never in on what the teachers were up to?" Max asked

"No, we were never aware, Mr. Ross and Mr. Burns would be very disappointed" Mr. Jim said crossing his arms

"Mr. Ross?" Cat asked

"Our dorm staff member, he retired last year, and Mr. Burns was our former Principal until he retired before this year" Max explained

"Oh" said Cat "So all the teachers were all liars huh?"

"I don't know, I wanna think there's more to it" Max said

"Yes, Max you might be right, but it's a shame that Cat you had to sit there and listen to them say all that" Mr. Jim said

"Yeah, but, I know you'll still chase for your dreams right?" Max asked

"I don't know" Cat said picking up her tray

"What?" Max said as Cat walked away and put her tray away after putting her dishes away

"OK girls dorm, if you're all ready, we're heading out" Mrs. Nancy called

"Bye" Cat said then she followed the rest of the girls out

"Cat!" Max called then looked on as Whitney, Kayla and Crystal all walked after Cat, Max took a deep breath

In Cat's room Cat laid down feeling sad "What am I gonna do now?" she asked herself

To Be Continued...


	22. Disappeared

Disappeared

*I don't own Victorious*

At Tuesday's Karaoke night Max, Whitney, Kayla and Crystal got ready to tell the students about the teachers lies but when they were about to get up Cat left the room "Cat!" Max ran after her

"We can't do it" she said

"Why not?" Max asked

"Cause they're right" Cat said

"What?" Max said

"They're right, my dream, it's pointless, how could I ever think, how could I ever think that I could be a Singer or an actress, I mean look at me, I don't look like a singer, I'm not hot, I'm not gorgeous, I'm just, cute, what person from Hollywood is gonna wanna hire someone like me? Someone with glasses and a pair of hearing aides?" Cat said

"Cat calm down" Max said "This is all in your head"

"Is it? Is it Max? Or has my eyes been finally open to what's been going right in front of me" Cat said her voice breaking up

Whitney, Kayla and Crystal walked up to the door

"Mrs. Carol and the other teachers were right, it's not realistic to think I can live out my dreams, I'm still going to Hollywood Arts for nothing" Cat said

"What makes you think that?" Max asked

"After the meeting, I told Mr. Smith about my dream, and he told me, that could my future, my future if I went a pursued acting, he said that if I went and did acting, they'd dressed me up like I was Steve Urkel or Pee Wee Herman, he told me, I talked Mrs. Carol, if I did singing, no one would wanna buy a CD with this face on it" Cat said

Max looked at Cat with surprised at the words coming out of her mouth

"I'm done trying Max, I give up! It ain't worth it anymore, none of it is, no one's actually gonna actually gonna cheer for me, who cheer for this?" Cat said

"Did they said that? Or did you tell yourself that?" Whitney asked as she, Kayla and Crystal walked up

"Does it matter? Because I'm a failure, everything happened to me because I'm a loser, it's all clear now, the bullies they were right, I'm big stinking loser, I'm done, they win" Cat said "I think I have my answer"

"Cat think about this, think about what your saying right now" said Max

"Already have" Cat turns to leave

"No you haven't" Max said

"What?" Cat said looking back

"You're only saying this because you're letting yourself get brainwashed by crap that the teachers filled your head with" Max said "You know as well as I do that you don't believe any of it"

"You don't know me Max, none of you do" said Cat

"You're right, I don't, but your friends from Hollywood Arts do!" Max said getting louder "Let me ask you something, what would they tell you? If you were talking like this? If you let a bunch of people step all over your dreams, if you thought for even one second that you couldn't do it, huh? What would they say?" Max asked

"You don't know my friends, you don't know my life, just like you don't know me" said Cat as she turns to leave

"Cat" Max said trying to stop Cat

"What?" Cat asked looking back

"Are you seriously giving up like this?" Max asked

"Yes, yes I am" Cat said before walking away

"I'm not gonna let you!" Max said making Cat stop again

"MAX!" Cat yelled

Max looked a bit perplexed then Cat looked back at him "Stop talking" Cat said sounding annoyed then she walked away

Max looked a bit sad and disappointed

Max, Crystal, Kayla and Whitney went back into the room and decided to drop the plan, the next day Cat sat by herself and Max sat with Crystal, Kayla and Whitney since Cat was still mad.

At Hollywood Arts Tori noticed Cat didn't show up for her first class and was immediately concerned "Hey, did you guys see Cat come in?" Tori asked Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre

"No" said Andre

"I didn't" said Robbie

"Nope" said Beck

"I didn't see her" said Jade

"I wonder where she is" Tori said then after first period she went to art hoping Cat would be there and she wasn't "What the?" She said to herself "This is odd" Tori said then after two periods Cat never showed Tori texted Max during lunch

" _Hey" -Tori_

" _What's Up Tori?" -Max_

" _Was Cat there in the morning?" -Tori_

" _During breakfast? Yeah, why?" -Max_

" _Well, she's hasn't been here all day" -Tori_

" _WHAT?!" -Max_

" _She's not at the Blind School" -Tori_

" _No I haven't seen her, last I saw she got in her ride and left" -Max_

" _OK, well now I'm worried even more, where could she be?" -Tori_

" _I don't know" -Max_

" _You sure she's not at the school?" -Tori_

" _Yeah someone would've noticed her, you?" -Max_

" _I looked everywhere" -Tori_

" _This is weird, I wonder if something happened with her ride?" -Max_

" _I tried texting and calling her phone, she never picked up" -Tori_

" _OK well that's odd" -Max_

" _Yeah, she usually picks up, especially if there's an emergency" -Tori_

" _You think she's at her Nona's house?" -Max_

" _Cat wouldn't think of going there if she decided to skip school, she must be somewhere else" -Tori_

" _Yeah but where?" -Tori_

"Yeah Tori, who you texting?" Jade asked as she and the rest of Tori's friends sat down

"Max, we're trying to figure out where Cat is" said Tori

"Oh, so she's not at the Blind School?" Jade asked

"No" said Tori "Oh Max has to go"

"Well that's a bummer" Jade said without a care

"Guys, we need to find Cat, I'm worried" Tori said "It's not like her to pull something like this"

"Yeah you're right, it's not" said Robbie

"Wait, Tori are you sure you checked everywhere?" Jade asked

"Yes" Tori said

"What about the little hideout in the Black Box Theater?" asked Jade

"Yes even there" said Tori

"Oh, well never mind" said Jade

"So how are we gonna find Cat?" Tori asked

Tori's friend all said "I don't know" in unison

At the blind school Max walked down the lobby past the door when he thought of something and he rushed down the hall to Mr. Smith's room and he went in "Hey"

"Max, you're right on time" Mr. Smith said

"Cat never went to got to Hollywood Arts today" Max said in one breath

"What?" Mr. Smith said

"Tori one of Cat's friends from the school there just texted me asking if I saw her, apparently she never showed up at school, I think something might've happened to her" Max said

"Oh well this terrible, I'll give Principal Hymes a call right now, thanks Max" Mr. Smith said then he went into his office and called his boss and informed him of Cat's disappearance

Max sits down and looks at Mr. Smith with a semi angry look but at the same time Max is concerned for Cat

At Hollywood Arts Tori and her friends told Principal Helen about Cat's disappearance and she had the cops notified immediately, the teachers were also notified for both schools.

Students and staff started to hear of Cat's disappearance as a search began

"Oh Cat where did you go?" Tori asked as she slid her back down the lockers worried sick about her friend

After school the school store was closed, the students were all ordered to go to their dorms but Max was defiant to go search but he was stopped by Whitney who calmed him down knowing how angry and upset he was

Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre aided in the search so did all the students from Hollywood Arts including the staff of both the blind school and Hollywood Arts, the dorm staff were the only blind school staff members not searching since they had to watch the students, Mr. Jim could tell Max wanted to look for Cat

"Please you gotta let me go look for her" Max said to Mr. Jim

"I can't just let someone go out there alone" Mr. Jim said but then he thought for another second "But, you're also one independent and trustworthy son of gun, I'm not gonna stop you, my boss can yell at me later, go ahead"

"Thanks" Max said then he went down the stairs and went for the door and was greeted surprisingly by Cat's friends outside who were driving by outside

"Hey!" Tori shouted

"Yo!" Max said

"Need a lift?" Tori asked

"You know the rules I say I really shouldn't but, ah screw it" Max got into Tori's car and they took off with Jade and Beck and their crew behind them as they went to search for Cat

Max thanked Tori for helping him out then

"No thank you" Tori said then Max got a text

"Hold on got a text" he said

" _Did you think you were just gonna leave us to go and search for Cat alone?" -Whitney_

" _What?" -Max_

" _Look in front of you" -Whitney_

"Look in front of you?" Max said to himself right as Tori stopped the car and they saw a couple rows of school vans packed with able Visually Impaired students with the staff ready to help

"Is that?" Tori looked at Max who smiled

"The blind school" Max said

Tori looked at the cars then a front row window rolled down and Mr. Jim stuck his head out "So, where do we begin?" He yelled

Max and Tori smiled as they sat back "Let's go find Cat" Max said

"Yeah, I think we'll bring her home" said Tori

Tori and her friends and Max and his friends began their search, and they didn't care if it took them all night into the next day, they were gonna look for their friend, of course the rest of the blind school staff members excluding the Blind School would return to the school to find the entire school void of the students, they looked bewildered as they looked at the empty halls and classrooms, meanwhile everyone else continued their search.

To Be Continued….


	23. Redhead Runaway

Redhead Run Away

*I don't own Victorious*

The teachers and principal of the blind school returned to the school to find it mostly empty

"Where are all the students?!" Principal Hymes shouted

"We don't sir" Mr. Smith said

"We've checked everywhere, the only ones here are the students that can't speak much or do much" said Mrs. Lisa

"Oh criminy" said Mr. Hymes "Well someone better find out where they are else!" the principal shouted causing the teachers to rush to their respective classrooms

Mr. Smith started towards his doorway then he stopped and remembered something "Principal Hymes" he said

"What is it?" Principal Hymes asked

"I think I might know where some of the students might be" Mr. Smith said in an annoyed tone

Hollywood Arts resumed class without Tori, Andre, Robbie, Beck and Jade who continued their search with Max and the blind school students and dorm staff

"Tori I think maybe we should give it up" Jade said

"Why?" Tori asked

"We've been looking all over the city all night and haven't found a thing" said Jade

"Yeah I kinda agree with Jade" said Nick "Besides we should get back to our schools"

"Yeah, the teachers are probably angry right now" said Jenny

"Yeah, I've ditched school before, I feel so wrong" said Laya

"Eh, not the first for me" said Katie

"Guys, one of our friends is missing" said Whitney

"So? Why can't we just let the cops handle it?" asked Lisa a girl with downs syndrome

"Because, we've come this far, why stop now?" Whitney asked

"Uhh, cause we could all get detentions, or worse?" said Laya

"Look, we just figure out where Cat could've gone and then we'll go from there" said Kayla

"Yeah" said Crystal

"Look this is crazy, I'm talking to the dorm staff, and I'm having them take us home" said Nathan

"Yeah, this is getting dumb" said Colt

"I aint looking anymore either" said Joe

"Hey, where's Max?" Laya asked

"Umm, he was around here somewhere" said Leo

"Max!" Whitney called

"I think he went with Tori's group" said Kayla

"Oh, OK" said Whitney

"Hey, Mr. Jim, can you take us back to the blind school, this is getting boring, we've been out here all day looking for a girl that we can't find" Nathan asked

"Alright guys look, you all agreed to this, and it means a lot to Max that you're helping, and it doesn't just mean a lot to Max, it means a lot to Cat's Hollywood Arts friends too" said Mr. Jim

"I don't give a crap, I'm tired and hungry" said Nathan "And I'm going into the van" he said walking to the van with the rest of the guys

"Alright fine, have it your way" Mr. Jim said "Tell Max I'm sorry girls" he said

"We will" said Whitney

"Yeah, we're going to." Ms. Nancy said "Some of my girls have been complaining, and I'm not gonna keep them here any longer, so, we're going"

"You guys are leaving?" Max asked as he walked up with Tori and the gang

"I'm sorry Max, but everyone's been complaining hungry and tired" Mr. Jim said

"We're really sorry Max" said Mrs. Nancy

"Fine, go, Whitney? Crystal? Kayla?" Max looked at his three friends

"I'm staying with Max" Whitney said

"Me too" said Kayla

"Me three" said Crystal

"Alright, let's go girls" Mrs. Nancy said

"Wait" Katie said to Mrs. Nancy then she looked at Whitney, Crystal and Kayla "I'm staying too" Katie walked down and stood by Whitney, Kayla and Crystal. "You guys go if you want, but if it was any of you, we would've done the same for you" she said

Mr. Jim and Mrs. Nancy took their groups and left "Let's go" said Tori

"Come on" Max said to his friends

The search continued while the rest of the students returned to the blind school

At the blind school Mr. Smith was talking to Principal Hymes and the other teachers

"So you're telling me, that Max, might've led an entire group of dorm students, on a search, for one of our missing students" Principal Hymes asked

"Yes, when he told me Cat was missing he seemed very worried, it wouldn't surprise me that he would do this" said Mr. Smith

"It would surprise me, why on earth, would that boy, willingly put a bunch of students in danger?" Mr. Hymes asked

"I don't" Mr. Smith stops when he hears a commotion

"What's that?" Mr. Hymes asked

"It sounds like, the students" said Mrs. Carol getting excited that the students have been found

The students enter the lobby as the teachers walk down

"Oh thank goodness they're all safe" said Mrs. Carol

"Yes, yes they're fine" Mr. Jim

"Wait, Mr. Jim, Mrs. Nancy, why are you still here?" Mrs. Lisa asked

"Because we were with these students all night searching for Cat" Mrs. Nancy answered

"You mean to tell me, you allowed this to happen?" Principal Hymes asked in a very angry voice

"Yes, because we care about our students" Mr. Jim said

"What's that suppose to mean Jim?" Principal Hymes

"Nothing, I've said sir" Mr. Jim said

"We'll be on our way" Mrs. Nancy

"Hold up! We're Whitney, Crystal, Kayla, Katie and Max?" Principal Hymes asked

"They're still out there looking" Jenny said

"Nice job big mouth"

"You left those children alone?" Principal Hymes asked

"First all, they're all adults, secondly, they're not alone, they're with Cat's friends, and third, they chose to stay behind and search for Cat, now if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way" said Mr. Jim

"You two are in big trouble!" Principal Hymes yelled but before he could say anymore the two dorm staff left

During the remainder of the day into the Friday morning Tori and friends continued their search for Cat which seemed to lead them at a dead end until Tori remembered something

"Hey, Jade" Tori looked at Jade

"What?" Jade asked

"Did Cat's parents ever sell their old house?" Tori asked

"No why?" Jade said then her eyes lit up

"I think I know where Cat's hiding" said Tori

In an abandoned house Tori, Jade and Max walk up to the door

"This is it?" Max said

"Yeah" said Jade

"Wow" Max but before they knocked the door swung open and there stood Cat, her hair was a mess, her shirt dirty, she looked like she hadn't washed in a couple days

"Cat" Tori said

"Hey" Cat said

"Cat, what are you doing here?" Max said

"Better question is, how did you get here?" Jade asked as Cat walked in and they followed her

"I rode the bus" Cat said "After I got off at Hollywood Arts, I got on the bus, rode all the way here, I've been here since then"

"You've called someone, we've been worried sick" said Tori

"Yeah we got the police look for you, they think you're missing, we even had the entire blind school searching for you" said Max

"And Hollywood Arts" said Jade

"Really?" said Cat

"We worried something bad happened to you" said Tori

"Why'd you come here?" Max asked

"To hide" Cat said

"From what?" Tori asked

"Everything" said Cat

"Everything?" Jade asked

"You, my life" said Cat

"Cat, was this about the 45 day eval?" Tori asked

"It's more than that Tori, it's everything that's happened in the last months, from when I lost my vision, to my two suicide attempts, to the fight with my parents, leaving Hollywood Arts to come the blind school then trying to get classes at Hollywood Arts, then I lost my hearing, and now the teachers have stomped on my dreams" said Cat "My entire life has crumbled, and I can't do anything about it, my life is over" Cat sat down on the couch

"Caterina Valentine" Tori said walking over to the couch "Your life isn't over" Tori, Jade and Max sit down next to Cat

"Oh yeah, look at me, I'm a loser" said Cat

"Hey, I look like that" said Max

"But you're cute" said Cat

"So are you" Max said

"Thanks" said Cat

"Cat there's nothing wrong with the way you look" said Tori

"You really think so?" Cat asked

"Of course, you are beautiful, you are talented, you are one of the funnest and funniest girls are know" said Tori

"You're a great singer, you're a great actor, not only that, you're an amazing person, the world needs to see that" said Jade

"It's OK to ask for others opinions but as long as you remember to listen to yourself as well, know what you really want" said Max

"You know, when out of the car, and I looked at Hollywood Arts, I started thinking about everything you said Max, then I remembered everything Tori and the others said earlier that day, I just got so scared that, I just ran, I wanted to hide, I didn't want anyone to find me, but, at the same time, I was kinda hoping, someone would save me" Cat said

"Save you from what?" Tori asked

"From me" Cat said

"What were you thinking about doing?" Jade asked

"All the stress, it's too much, I just, wanted it over" Cat said then she pulled out her pills

"What are those?" Max asked

"My medication" Cat said "Take too many of these, and your gone"

"You were gonna overdose?" Tori asked in shock

"Yeah" Cat said getting choked up "I was" she handed the bottle of pills over to Tori

"Cat" Tori said hoping Cat didn't try already

"I didn't do it" Cat said "I haven't even taken any since I came here"

"What are they for?" Max asked

"It helps with anxiety" said Cat

"Oh" Max said

"Yeah" Cat said

"Cat, why would wanna kill yourself?" Tori asked

"I don't know Tori, I felt like my entire world was crashing down around me, I lost my vision, my hearing, my dreams are being crushed by teachers that said they supported me, I'm going back and forth between two schools, both of which I like, I feel like my entire life is over" Cat said starting to cry

"Cat your life is not over, it's just taking some bumps" said Toir

"Yeah, you know, like, a rollercoaster, you're gonna take a lot of twists and turns but eventually you're gonna get to the end" said Jade

"But rollercoasters are fun, this isn't fun" Cat said

"Yeah? But why can't it be?" Max asked "Let ask you something, are you happy being at the blind school?"

"Honestly?" Cat asked

"Be honest" Max said

"I'm miserable" said Cat "I mean I like you guys, the school is nice but, I'm just, I'm just so miserable over there"

"What about when you're at Hollywood Arts?" Max asked

"I'm happy, I feel like people treat me as me and not just some girl who became visually and hearing impaired" Cat said "At blind school it feels like the teachers sometimes treat me as I'm just a vision impairment and not a person"

Max looks down at his shoes "I see, yeah they sometimes do that, I don't know why" said Max "But, your not, you know, and I think deep down they know that, they just forget"

"Why would they talk down my dreams?" Cat asked

"I don't know, it really makes no sense, but, it's really interesting the moment you went missing they all went searching for you" said Max

"Yeah?" Cat said

"Mmm-hmm, I wonder if deep down, they care" Max said

"You would think" said Tori "Look Cat, I think it's to stop hiding and stop running, cause if you, then how will you ever get to your dreams?" she asked

"I guess I won't" Cat said

"No, you won't, not unless you do something, but it's gotta be _you_ making the call, it's your dream, not theirs, but not matter what happens, we'll always be right there supporting you, we'll always be by your side" Tori said

"So, what are you gonna do? You gonna stay here and hide for the rest of your life? Or you gonna take back your life?" Jade ask

"I'm taking my life back" Cat said with a smile

"Atta girl" Jade said giving Cat a side hug

"Let's go" Tori said then the four of them got off the couch

During the weekend Cat got a call and was informed that her IEP was moved back to Monday, she was also told that before then the entire student body that went to search for her would have to meet in the auditorium after breakfast that morning, Cat felt a sense dread fearing her friends were about to be severely punished for her running away, Max told Cat he and the rest of the students including the dorm staff were ready to face whatever consequences laid ahead.

To Be Continued….


	24. Cat's Future

Cat's Future

*I don't own Victorious*

Monday rolled on and the students were called into the auditorium with the dorm staff, they all were unafraid of what would happen, they knew that they had angered the teachers especially Principal Hymes, but, they were ready for the consequences and after several minutes of waiting the teaching staff walked on stage with the Principal

Cat and Max looked at each other, the two were seated in the front row next to each other, they didn't know what to expect

"I think you all know why you were asked to come to the auditorium this morning, some of you, I will not name names, some of you thought it would be a great idea, to ditch school, to disobey the rules, you the students knew what the punishment was for skipping class and yet you all decided to run off, and then there are the dorm staff who let this happen, while under their care, let these students run off, where they could've gotten into trouble, I as a Principal am very disappointed in all of you!" Principal Hymes said "While you most of you did return you refused to tell us the whereabouts of some of your missing classmates, who did not return to class for several more days, we asked and you refused to answer a simple question, one of your own went missing, we told you to let us deal with it, yet you chose to ignore what we said, and instead you went behind our backs and left school grounds in search for the missing students, how do you think we felt the next day when we came back and there was barely anyone here? We called parents, we called family members telling them that their kids had gone missing, do you understand the worry you put your families through? You put us as a school through? This is not OK, and we don't condone this, there will be a huge punishment for everyone involved" Principal Hymes said

"Don't punish them!" Max shouted as he stood up "It was my fault, I was the one who wanted to go search for Cat, I asked the dorm staff to let me go, they didn't want me to, but I forced them to let me, they said OK and I went, but because they did others volunteered, then everyone here got together and we looked for Cat, that was because they wanted to help me find her, sure, maybe it was a bit rocky at first, but we did end up finding her, right? But if you have to punish anyone, punish me, I've got nothing left to lose" Max through his arms out "So go ahead, do what you want to me, but spare them, they only did this because of me, I didn't want them to get involved but they got involved anyway, so if you wanna be mad, be mad at me, but leave the rest of them out of this"

"Max" Cat said

"It's OK, what's they can do? Suspend me? Give me a detention? Expel me? I'm already graduating from this place this year, if I leave, I'll go right back to my old High School and get my diploma and be done with school" Max said "Heck. maybe I can go call the blind school out in Wisconsin, they'd love to have me for a couple of months"

"Max, please wait outside the Principal's office and the meeting office, we'll talk more about this later" said Principal Hymes

"Yes sir" Max said then he walked right of the auditorium

"Sir, please don't get mad at Max" Cat said trying to save Max

"Cat, please head to the meeting office, your teachers from Hollywood Arts will be here momentarily, your IEP starts in a few minutes, we'll see you shortly" said Principal Hymes

"Yes sir" Cat said before walking out of the auditorium

"As for all the students, please head to your first period classes, dorm staff wait here, we'll talk to you afterwards" said Principal Hymes then he left with the teaching staff

Max and Cat waited outside the Principal's office until Sikowitz and Lane arrived

"Sikowitz!" Cat said with excitement, seeing someone she trusted filled her heart with joy

"Hello Cat, are you ready for your, what did they call it, IEP?" Sikowitz said

"Yeah, and I'm a bit nervous"

"Don't be, I'm sure everything will be fine" Lane said

"Is Nona here yet?" Cat asked then at that moment Nona walked in "Nona!" Cat said happy to see Nona

"Cat, oh this place is so big, sometimes I forget where places are" Nona said

"Yeah I know" Cat said

The door to the Meeting room opened "We're ready Cat" Mr. Smith said

"Kay" said Cat then Sikowitz, Lane and Nona walked in with Cat behind but before Cat entered the room she heard Max say "Good luck" Cat looked at Max and smiled "Thanks" she said before entering the room

Cat, Nona, Sikowitz and Lane sat down at the table across from the rest of Cat's IEP team composed of Principal Hymes, Mr. Smith, Mrs. Lisa and Mrs. Carol.

"Welcome, this is of course Cat's first Individualized Education Program or IEP for short, we're gonna discuss Cat's progress and plan for her future in school, first why don't we start with introductions of the participants in the IEP meeting, I'm of course the Principal of the LA School for the Blind Principal Hymes" said Principal Hymes

"Mr. Andrew Smith, Orientation and Mobility specialist, this is my first year teaching Cat Valentine" said Mr. Smith

"Mrs. Lisa Strick, Braille Teacher, I taught Cat braille and I am Cat's case manager her at the school for the blind" said Mrs. Lisa

"Mrs. Sue Carol, I teach Daily Living Skills, I have Cat during 8th period and she works in the school store here" said Mrs. Carol

"Lane Alexander, I'm the guidance counselor at Hollywood Arts High School" said Lane

"Erwin Sikowitz, I teach acting at Hollywood Arts High School, Cat is one of my students" said Sikowitz

Nona introduced herself followed by Cat then the meeting began where they talked about Cat's classes from both Hollywood Arts and the Blind School, meanwhile during this Max was listening through the door with his FM

"Cat is a really bright student, she knows her cane skills, she's able to travel from place to place proficiently, I don't really believe there's much left I could really teach her, she's learned quite a bit in the short time I've spent as her O&M instructor" said Mr. Smith

"Mr. Sikowitz?" Principal Hymes said reading through the list

"Oh please, call me Sikowitz" said Sikowitz then Sikowitz noticed he was getting blank stares from the blind school teachers and the principal "What?" he asked

"Just talk" said Lane

"Well, Cat has been my student for a couple years and she's done an amazing job, there are still much that she can still learn and I hope that we can work on, she works really well with the other students even before her disabilities she worked really well, nothing changed after her visual and hearing impairments, Cat has some way to go but, she'll get there" said Sikowitz and hearing this from her teacher puts a smile on Cat's face

"Your acting class, it's to help students learn how to become great actors yes?" said Mr. Smith

"Correct, at Hollywood Arts we offer classes that teaches students about the performing arts, and since Cat is interested in singing and acting, she's enrolled in classes that will help reach those goals, and I think she's doing a wonderful job, and I believe she has a bright future ahead of her" said Sikowitz

"I hope you don't mind my asking but, if say, a student such as Cat, who now has, a vision and a hearing loss, how would you help them learn to become performers while dealing with such disabilities?" Mrs. Carol asked

"You're asking us how we would teach a student with a disability how to perform, even though he or she has a disability?" Lane asked

"Yes" Mrs. Carol said

"Sue, we would teach them methods to accommodate for their disability" said Sikowitz

"Yes but, you understand that not every student can make it, it's even harder for someone with a disability to make it in Hollywood don't you?" Mrs. Carol ask "I mean, not everyone can be a celebrity, not everyone can be a star, we have students at this school who have dreams that can't be obtained, we have to teach them to think realistically, they need to know that their dreams can't happen cause their disability will hold them back" Mrs. Carol

"Ma'am, don't you think you're being a bit unfair now?" Lane asked

"Yes, I have to agree, you're suppose to encourage your students not push their dreams down a toilet" said Sikowitz

"We just want them to think more with their heads" said Mrs. Carol

"We are thinking with our heads" said Cat

"Honey, listen, you know what we said, I know you have this dream but, it's gonna be way to hard, and we don't think you're cut out for it" said Mrs. Lisa

"Now hold on right there, I'm not gonna sit here and let you talk to my granddaughter like that, now I'm sorry but who gives you the right to say something like that to your students?" Nona said

"We're just trying to help, listen, this world is a tough place, you can't just expect things to happen because you think it will, dreams are for when you asleep, this is reality Cat, we're sorry but, we don't believe you're cut out to be an actress, or a singer" said Mr. Smith

Sikowitz looks like he's ready to explode as does Nona

"Listen, we're sorry if we upset you, but this is a cold hard truth that you're gonna have to accept" said Principal Hymes

"Well it's wrong!" Cat said finally speaking up

"Excuse me?" said the Principal

"I said it's wrong, to say that I can't do it just cause of my disability, you say I can't do it? Well I say I can, besides you've never seen me act or sing! Sikowitz, Lane and Nona have!" said Cat, Sikowitz, Nona and Lane smile as Cat sits forward "My dream is to be an actress and a singer and I don't care what you think, I'm gonna do it, and I'm gonna be great, cause I know I'm great, it's wrong to just sit there and criticize people's dreams, sure _some_ people might not be able to do some things, but that doesn't mean everyone can't do anything, we all have a talent, we all have a god given ability, we are allowed to show it to the world whether doubters like you like it or not, you can hate it all you like but I'm proud of my dreams and I'm proud of where I come from, I'm proud to be a student from Hollywood Arts, you wanna know why I came here?" Cat looks at Mr. Smith and Mrs. Lisa "You two, it was because I felt forced by you two, I felt forced by my friends, by everyone telling me they supported whatever I do, I took it as 'go for it', I was listening to my head and not my heart, my head said go, my heart said 'keep chasing your dreams no matter what, no matter who tries to stop you, who tries to get in your way, you are talented, you have the ability to make the world shine' I didn't listen to what I wanted, I listened to what I thought everyone else wanted, it shouldn't have been what I think others wanted me to do, it should've been what I wanted to do, where my heart lied, where I was meant to be, where I was meant to go, I know exactly where I belong now, I know exactly who I am now, these past few months have taught me exactly that, I am Cat Valentine, I am gonna be a superstar, I'm gonna be an actress, that is my dream, that is my goal, and I'm not gonna let anyone who doesn't care about me stop me" said Cat

Principal Hymes, Mr. Smith, Mrs. Lisa and Mrs. Carol looked at Cat with smiles on their faces "Cat, we're proud of you" Mr. Smith said with a big grin

"What? Why?" Cat asked

"Because, you stood up for yourself and your dream" said Mrs. Carol

"Max come in here!" Mr. Smith yelled then Cat looked at the door as Max walked in all smiles

"Max? What is going on here?" Cat asked

"They were faking, when they all said they didn't believe in your dreams, every one of them" said Max

"What?" Cat said then she looked at the three teachers sitting at the table

"You didn't really think we'd actually stomp on your dreams did you?" Mr. Smith asked

"But you guys, I mean when I came back from Hollywood Arts you all were saying" Cat looked confused

"Acting" Max said

"What?" Cat asked

"After the incident with your hearing loss, well even before then Max noticed you were starting to have doubts about your future, so he came up with this plan" said Mrs. Lisa

"The day after we had the trip to the mall, I went around to all of the teachers including Principal Hymes and asked them to help me, I told them about what was going with you, they agreed to act like they wanted to crush your dreams" Max said

"But, why?" Cat asked

"So we could find out, if you would stand up for yourself and your dreams" Mr. Smith said

"After you came back, the teachers took you to the meeting room, that's when Whitney, Crystal and Kayla found me in the hall, they had no idea, so they heard everything and initially thought they were being mean, until I told them later on, then we went and told the students and dorm staff about the scheme, they were all in on everything" said Max

"Really?" Cat asked

"Yep, they were never in any real trouble" Principal Hymes said "Their parents were all notified by the dorm staff and they were OK with what happen because they were fine, plus everyone was looking for you"

"Yeah that was the one thing we didn't plan on, your disappearance" Max said

"Sorry" Cat said apologetically

"Hey, you're fine now" Max said

"So, what about the teachers from Hollywood Arts?" Cat asked turning to Sikowitz

"We had no idea, we're just finding out now" Sikowitz said

"As am I" Nona said

"Then that means" Cat said

"Your friends had no idea either" Max said

"So you guys were all on my side from the start all along?" Cat asked

"Of course" Mrs. Lisa answered

"We're sorry you thought we were forcing you to do this, Cat, it's _your_ choice, and your choice alone, that's why the IEP was scheduled for today" Mr. Smith said "So we had enough time to make any possible schedule changes if need be"

"Was it always planned to be today?" Cat asked

"You didn't know?" Mr. Smith asked

"No" Cat said

"Sorry about that" Mr. Smith said "Well I guess it's good that you found out before it was too late huh?"

"Yeah, but I still gotta make my decision" Cat said

"Yes, you do" Mrs. Carol said

"So, what's it gonna be Cat? No pressure, and we'll all be fine with whatever you choose" said Mrs. Lisa

"Are you sure?" Cat asked then she looked at Max

"Don't worry about us, we'll survive" Max said with a smile

"Thanks Max, for everything" said Cat then she looked at her IEP team who awaited her answer

"Well my decision is….."

To Be Continued…..

Cliffhanger! The secret's out, but what will Cat's final decision be? Will she stay at the Blind School? Stay at Holllywood Arts? Attend Both? Or will she leave the Blind School or Hollywood Arts?


	25. A Life Changing Decision

A Life Changing Decision

*I don't own Victorious*

Tori's POV

Monday, Cat's IEP, Sikowitz had to leave before class began leaving us his class to mingle amongst ourselves as he asked us to do, I sat in my seat wondering how Cat's IEP was going

"I wonder if everything is OK" I said

"Relax Tori, Cat's a big girl, she'll be fine" said Jade

"Yeah but, after what's been going on lately, I just hope everything goes well" I said

After first period I went to Art expecting something from Cat, like a text then I thought that maybe her IEP meeting wasn't over yet, so I sat in art drawing, drawing pictures of animals, yes a cat was one of them I couldn't help myself, I spent the entire morning worrying about her, I know it sounds stupid but I don't want Cat to leave Hollywood Arts, she's like the sweetest thing ever, if she left, I wouldn't know what to do

"Cat isn't gonna leave Hollywood Arts, she loves it here too much" Beck told me trying to calm me down before third period

"Yeah but, what if she, I don't know" I just couldn't help be worried, I was like a worried mother worrying about her child who just went onto college, I realize this all sounds really stupid but to me Cat's like a little sister, I care about her, I love her

When it finally got to lunch I received a text and my heart skipped but it wasn't from Cat, it was from Max "Ugh" I said but I answered back

" _What?" -Tori_

" _Sorry, was I not what you expected?" -Max_

" _Not really, but what is it" Tori_

" _Cat wanted me to tell you that your probably not gonna see her at school for the next few days, she's gotta get a few things sorted out" -Max_

When I read that I felt my heart sink "Oh no" I thought "Cat's leaving" then I replied

" _OK, tell her I said hi" -Tori_

" _Will do" -Max_

I put my phone down then my hands on the side of my head as I felt my heart rip as the thought of Cat leaving Hollywood Arts entered my heart, the girl I met when I first came here, the girl that made me laugh, angry, sad, smile, we've been through so much together and she's actually leaving

"What's up Tori?" I heard Andre say as he came over to sit with me

"I gotta go" I said not in the mood to talk, I got up and left with my phone and my bags then stormed off

Jade's POV

I slammed a pair of scissors into a wall while Tori stood right in front of me after she told me that Cat wasn't coming back "WHAT DO YOU MEAN CAT'S NOT COMING BACK?!" I yelled

"Max texted and said we'd probably wouldn't see her the next few days, I took that as, Cat isn't returning to Hollywood Arts" Tori said backing away from me, she was right to back away too, I was ready to grab someone by the neck and throw them straight through a window

"Look, I could be wrong OK, just calm down" said Tori

"Don't tell me to calm down Vega!" I yelled "If Cat leaves Hollywood Arts and leaves me here with you people I am going to murd" before I finished my sentence Tori's pear phone rang

Tori pulled out her phone "It's Cat" she said

"Well answered" I said angrily

"OK, OK" she said before answering "Hey Cat, yeah Max texted me just a while ago, yeah? OK, yeah he told me that, you did? So, are you staying there, or coming back here? What do you mean you won't tell me?"

I started to feel furious, if that girl was hiding something from me I was gonna start wrecking stuff

"OK, so, you'll explain on Friday? OK, why can't you just explain now, Cat that makes no sense, Cat! Cat!" Tori looked at her phone "She hung up"

"Well what did she say?" I asked

"She said, she'll talk to us on Friday and fill us in on what's going then" Tori said

"Anything else?" I asked

"Nope" Tori said

I felt rage boil through my body and I guess Tori saw that cause she bolted out of the room

Sinjin came walking up from behind me "Hey Jade, have you seen?" I grabbed him by his scrawny neck then threw him threw an open window "I'm OK!" I heard him yell as I walked out of Sikowitz's classroom

Cat's POV

After my IEP ended Nona was called by both my eye doctor and ear doctor, they wanted to have me come in for follow up appointments, she had me scheduled for this Wednesday which couldn't come fast enough cause I really wanted to tell Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre and Robbie what I had decided, I was excited, or at least I was until I got to my appointments and they asked me about doing a surgery on my eyes and ears to get my vision and hearing back, I have to admit, I kinda liked the idea, I know what I said before but, there's a part of me that wants this. I decided to wait to talk to my friends about this, Nona and I already talked about it, we also discussed it with my parents and they all said it's my choice, I wanna get a second opinion so invited my friends including Max over to my house on Friday, I needed to know I'd have their support if I went through with this

No One's POV

Friday came and Cat's friends came over to her house, Tori, Robbie, Andre, Beck and Jade were excited to see her but wanted to know really badly what was going on

"OK Cat, so what did you wanna talk to us about?" Tori asked

"Well, I wanted to tell you what I said during my IEP meeting" Cat said

"Oh, OK" Jade said then Cat explained everything that happened from what Max did to the IEP team then Cat took a deep breath

"And that leads me to my announcement" Cat said "I've decided, I want stay at Hollywood Arts" Cat said much to Tori, Jade, Andre, Robbie and Beck's excitement

Tori leaned over and gave Cat a hug "Oh my god Cat! I'm so happy to hear that, not that I wouldn't have been happy with whatever decision you made" she said

"It's OK, I know you guys would support me no matter what, right?" Cat said

"Right" Cat's friends said

"I'm happy for you Cat" Max said

"Thanks, but umm, there's one problem" Cat said getting a little sad

"What?" Tori asked

"Well, I had an appointment with my eye doctor and the audiologist, and they asked me, if I wanted to have surgery to regain my vision and hearing" Cat said and this stunned her friends

"What?" Tori said

"Cat, are you, are you considering it?" Beck asked

"Nona and I talked, we also talked to my parents, they said it's my decision" Cat said

"Yeah but, are seriously considering this?" Andre asked knowing what could happen if something goes wrong with both surgeries

Cat choked up "Yes, I am, I know what the risks are, I could both my vision and hearing permanently" Cat said as tears began to form in her eyes

Cat's friends looked at her in disbelief "Cat, why would you want this, we thought you were OK the way were" Tori asked

"Yeah" the rest of Cat's friends chimed in

"It's just, I know these are options and...I'm not OK with it OK!" Cat said as tears rolled down her cheek "I'm sorry, I know I'm not perfect, and I know what I said, but, if there's a chance, if there's a single chance to fix everything, why not take it?"

"Cause you could end up the rest of your sight and hearing? How can you live like that?" Tori asked

Jade turned to Nona who's at the counter "Nona you're seriously OK with your granddaughter doing this?" Jade said as she became emotional

"Cat, we love you, we don't wanna see you lose what have left" Robbie said as he felt himself get teary eyed

"Cat, don't you think this would be like, throwing your life away?" Beck asked feeling upset

"You have a bright future ahead of you, do you really wanna give that up?" Andre asked

Cat looked down at her feet as tears dripped down her face and she started crying

Max looked at Cat "Cat, we care about you so much, we'd hate it if things go worse, we don't know" he said "It's your decision, and we'll be by your side no matter what, right?" Max looked at Tori and the gang

"Max is right, we're not saying we won't support you, but we want you to really give this a thought before you do it, we love you Cat, we don't know what we'd do if, this could fix everything, or it" Tori choked up as tears rolled down her face "Or it make things worse, are really willing to take that risk?"

"I wanna do it, for me, for you, for my dream" Cat said as she looked up at her friends "I know you guys love me no matter what, but, I just, I just want a better life"

"We want you to have a better life too Cat" Tori said "We want you to be happy"

"I'll you this, this is something I'd never do, I know a lot of people like me, that would never do this, but Cat, if anyone can do this, maybe it's you" Max said

"The doctors said there's a very small chance something could go wrong, it's very unlikely something bad will happen" Cat said "So, what do guys say? Will you be there?"

"We'll always be there" Tori said then she smiled

Jade, Beck, Robbie, Andre and Max gave Cat a smile that said they support her

About a week later Cat went in for her surgeries, Tori, Jade, Andre, Beck, Robbie and Nona went in with her, Max called Cat before the appointments and wished her luck and told her he cared about her

Cat laid in a hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown waiting to head into surgery while her friends surrounded her bed, Tori and Jade held onto her hands for comfort, Robbie, Beck and Andre sat around the side of Cat's bed

"You nervous?" Tori asked

"A little bit" Cat said as she looked at Tori then Cat smiled at her

"You know, when I first met you, I thought a bit odd, now, I think your a funny nutty" Tori said trying to make Cat laugh which worked

"Thanks, you were always the nicest" Cat said

"Hey" Cat looked over at Jade as she talked "When I met you Cat, I wanted to think you were strange, but as I hung around you, and you and I became friends, I think you grew on me" Jade said as she tucked Cat's hair behind Cat's ear

"You always had something to say, sometimes no one knew what the heck you were talking about, but, you always knew how to make us laugh, you always made me laugh" said Andre

"You always could be a bit hyper, but, I think that's just how you are, hyper, goofy and happy, I don't think we'd have it any other way" Beck said then the others agreed

"You make everyone smile, you make me smile, you're friendly, your fun, I think it be pretty hard for someone to hate you" said Robbie

"Your mamaw hates me" said Cat

"Well she hates almost anything that moves so" Robbie said with a shrug

Cat chuckled "I love you guys, you're the greatest friends I could ever ask for, you've been there for me when I need you the most, if, it ends badly, I'm glad we had this moment" Cat said

"Me too" Tori said, then her and Jade gave Cat a hug

"We love you Cat" said Jade

"I love you too" Cat said then Tori and Jade gave Cat a kiss on the cheek, then as Tori and Jade hugged their friend the nurse walked in

"OK dear, it's time" she said

"OK" Cat said

Jade and Tori held onto Cat's hand "We'll be right here when you come back, OK?" Tori said

Cat smiled "OK" she said then as the nurse began to wheel her away she felt Jade and Tori's hands slip away and that's when she felt the realization hit her as to what was about to happen, Cat looked back she was wheeled away from the room

Jade and Tori stood close together and in a moment that surprised the two they grabbed each other's hand for support then Jade grabbed Beck's hand, Tori then grabbed Andre's hand, Andre grabbed Robbie's hand and lastly Robbie grabbed Beck's hand and the five of them stood in in a circle and closed their eyes praying for the best

In the hospital room Cat felt fear overcome her but she did her best to remain calm as the nurse hooked the IV to her arm and started pumping fluid through her and the next thing she knew she was out

A few hours passed, Tori, Jade, Andre, Robbie and Beck were separated standing by the chairs waiting for Cat to come back, Tori decided to sit down next to Nona who was reading magazines, a few more minutes passed and Cat was wheeled back in her entire head including her eyes and ears covered with gauze

Tori and Jade felt their hearts skip a beat as Tori stood up and Nona sat straight "How did it go?" Nona asked

"Yes, did everything OK, please tell me everything went OK, she's like a little sister to me, tell me she's fine" Tori said as she became emotional then Jade pulled her back "Let him talk" Jade said in a calm voice

"How is she?" Jade asked

"Everything went great, she should be awake any minute now, the nurse will be here in a few minutes to remove her bandages" the doctor said

A wave of relief filled the room as the doctor left the room, Tori collapsed to a chair bursting into tears happy her friend is OK

"I'll text Max" Jade said "Let him now it went good" she put her hand over her heart cause she overcome with joy

"I don't know what to say, I think I need to sit down" Robbie said before sitting down on the floor

"Robbie, you really think sitting on the floor is gonna help you?" Andre asked

Tori walked over to Cat's bed and gently touched Cat's pinky as she smiled "Cat"

The nurse, black with black hair walked in "Alright, is she awake yet?"

"No not" Tori looked down right as Cat's head started to sift "Spoke to soon"

"I feel funny" Cat said then she started to freak out a little bit "Why is everything dark? Is everything worse? Tori? Jade?" Cat felt her ears "Guys?"

"Cat" Tori tried to calm Cat down

"Oh gosh" Cat said as she felt Tori's hand against hers, "Tori, something's wrong, I can't see"

"It's OK, you're fine, just let the nurse take off the gauze and you'll be alright" Tori said

"The what?" Cat said confused

"Just do it" Beck said knowing Cat was to freaked out to tell what was going on

"No need to tell me" said the nurse then she started to unwrap the gauze and as soon as she got the gauze off Cat had her eyes closed

"Cat, open your eyes" Tori said calmly

"Kay, Kay" Cat said feeling scared while her friends including Nona gathered around the bed, when Cat opened her eyes she saw in order Tori, Nona, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre around her "I can see, I can hear" Cat felt her ears as she began to become overjoyed "Oh my gosh"

Tori smiled then she hugged Cat "I'm so glad" Tori said as tears went down her face

Cat teared up as she hugged Nona then Andre then Beck then Robbie and lastly Jade

"The surgery was a success, Cat has her full vision and hearing back, she's good as new again" The doctor said after Cat and her friends celebrated for a couple minutes

"Thank you, thank you so much" Cat said while she felt nothing but gratitude

"You're welcome, you are free to go at any time" the doctor said after giving Cat post surgery instructions

After Cat and her friends left the hospital they took her home to rest up, after spending the entire weekend recovering Cat returned to Hollywood Arts

Cat walked into the hall of the school and she walked up to Tori's locker "Hi!" she said in her cheery voice

"Hey!" Tori said

Jade walked up behind Cat "Hey" Jade said

"Jade!" Cat said happy to see her friend

"You're sure in a happy mood" Jade said

"Because you guys helped me get through so much" Cat said "If it weren't for you, I don't think I'd be here right now, I'd probably be in the ground because I decided to cut myself"Cat looked at Tori

Tori smiled "We didn't want to lose you, and we're friends, that what we do, we stick by each other, even through the tough times"

"Yeah, we never gave up on you, when you told us you wanted to go through with the surgery, we though you were a little nuts, but we thought, maybe you weren't nuts, you just, you wanted another chance at life, we'd never deny that or try to stop you from having that chance" said Jade

"We just, were worried, about you, you're like a little sister to us" said Tori while Andre, Beck and Robbie come walking up "We couldn't bare the thought of something bad happening, but, we thought, we hoped that something good would happen, and we were so happy that something good did come from this"

"Yeah, and it's not like I didn't learn anything you know, I'm I would've done fine with the disabilities I had it's just, I wasn't happy, and knowing I could have a better life just made me more depressed, I knew I couldn't be me, or live my dream if I had that hanging over me, so, that's why I wanted to have that surgery, and I'm glad I did, it got me closer to my dreams, I'm back in Hollywood Arts, I'm with my friends, and I'm ready for what life brings" Cat said then Tori and Jade wrapped their arms around her

"And we'll be there supporting you and cheering you on every step of the way" Tori said

Tori, Jade, Cat, Andre, Robbie and Beck walked to Sikowitz's class

*A couple months later*

Max, Whitney, Kayla, Crystal, Jenny and a couple other students are graduating from their blind school

Max is doing his graduation speech while Tori, Jade, Cat, Andre, Beck, Robbie and the rest of the auditorium listen

"We all have differences, we all have talents, we are all special in our own ways, never let anyone tell you can't because, you can, dreams can be achieved if believe in them, as long as you believe in yourself anything is possible, you have the power to make your dream a reality, you just need to go out and start making it happen, you can never give up, you should never give up on others that you support, if they're struggling, so them some guidance, lend them a helping a hand, my family never gave up on me, and that's why I'm here today, my friends, they were my friends not because they felt bad that I had a disability, but because they knew I was more than that, they knew who I was, a nice, funny, friendly guy, and I know, cause they've told me, they've always stood by side and that's what kept me going, my teachers and the staff that have helped over the years, they have given me guidance and never once shown me an ounce of doubt, they never once said 'you know, I don't think you can do it', they all believed in me, the graduates that sit here today, have those people, people who have supported them who have never given up on them, and on behalf my fellow graduates, thank you, thank you for teaching us, that no matter how hard we fall, we should get right back up and keep going, now matter how tough things get, just keep going, nothing is impossible, everything gets better, thank you for always being there, to comfort us when we were sad, to laugh at our jokes, smile when we did, our journey's may have been different, but one thing remains the same, and that's this, today, we celebrate our achievements, we celebrate all the good times and the bad, we made it through all of that, because we had people standing beside us, guiding us, supporting us, reminding us that we can do this, we thank you for never giving up when it mattered, thank you for never giving up and reminding us that we matter, thank you for showing us support on this day, the day we graduate. And so, with that, I leave you with these parting words, Never Give Up on Anybody, Miracles Happen Everyday, thank you, we'll miss you, thanks for celebrating with us, thank you" The crowd cheer as Max took his seat then a little while came the distribution of diplomas

"Max Q, Hill" Principal Hymes announced, then Max walked up and took his diploma, then he looked to the crowd to find Tori, Jade, Robbie, Andre, Beck and most importantly Cat clapping and cheering, Max smiled and nodded, then he walked back over to his chair next to his fellow Graduates

After the rest of the graduates received their diplomas "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you, the LA School for the Blind Class of 2012"

The graduates move their tassels from the left to the right then they walk off the stage as "Pomps and Circumstance" played

Outside the auditorium guests shook the graduates hands and congratulated them, Tori and the gang walked up to Max

"Hey" Max said as Tori walked up with her friends

"Hey" Tori said as she gave Max a hug followed by Andre, Robbie, Beck, and even Jade

"Hey Max" Cat said as she walked up to Max "Congrats, to all of you" Cat said

"Thanks" Max said then Cat surprised him by not only giving him a hug but a quick kiss on the cheek

Max eyes lit up as Cat walked back over to her friends, Max smiled as he looked at Cat then returned to talking to the guests, after the guests finished saying congrats the graduates celebrated in the cafeteria

Cat walked up to Max, Whitney, Kayla and Crystal who all had just taken a picture

"Hey" Cat said

"Hey Cat" Whitney said

"Hi" Kayla said

"Hey" said Crystal

"So, what are you guys gonna do now?" Cat asked

"Going on to tech school" Kayla said

"I'll be looking for some jobs in the small business field" Whitney said

"I'm not so sure yet, probably tech school" Crystal said

Cat smiled as her friends walked up behind her then she looked at Max "Max?"

"I'm gonna be entering tech school, but it's not gonna be here" Max said

"Where?" Cat said

"I'm moving" Max said

"What?" Cat said with shock

"You're moving?" Whitney said

"Yeah, a large number of my family live in Wisconsin, I'll be moving there, I'll be going to tech school, then I'll be entering the field of Special Education" Max said

All this information hit Cat like a pile of bricks "Wow, that's, I thought you'd be staying around here" she said in complete shock

"Yeah, well, it's where a majority of my family are, and I can get more support there" Max said "But hey, we can still keep in contact"

"OK" Cat said feeling a little sad

"Don't worry, I'm we'll sure we'll see each other again" Max said

"Yeah, we will" Cat said then she and Max hugged "I'm gonna miss you Max" Cat said as she choked up

"I'll miss you too" Max said then she stood back "One more picture for the road?" he asked while holding up his camera

"Of course" Cat said then she and Max took a picture followed by a group picture with Whitney, Crystal, Kayla and Cat and her friends

Cat and her friends left the LA School for the Blind "You OK?" Tori asked noticing Cat's sad expression

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I guess, some things don't last forever huh?" Cat said

"Not everything, you and Max really liked each other huh?" Tori said

"Yeah, but, I think everything will be fine, I think this is for the best" Cat said

"You think so?" Jade asked

"Yeah" Cat said

"Does this mean I can start chasing you again?" Robbie asked

Cat laughed "No" Cat said

"Darn it" Robbie said

"Forget it Rob, she's passed you man" said Andre

"Oh come on!" Robbie said as Cat, Tori and Jade grabbed each other's hands and took off running

"Hey, girls!" Beck said noticing the girls took off running

"Where are they going?" Robbie asked

"What just happened?" Andre asked feeling confused

"I don't know, hey wait up!" Beck yelled as the boys chased after Tori, Jade and Cat

Jade laughed as Beck caught her and picked her up by the waist then the two kissed, Tori poked Andre making him laugh while Robbie chased Cat around as she laughed

Cat stopped running around then she looked across at the blind school from the park they were at and saw Max standing at the sidewalk, he smiled and waved so she smiled and waved back, "Cat!" Tori yelled as she hugged Cat from behind, the two shrieked with joy as they went to the joy, Jade fell over on top of them trying to grab both of their arms, the boys just looked at the girls laying on top of each other. The girls laughed while the boys chuckled.

Cat found happiness in her life, she and her friends graduated from Hollywood Arts a couple years later, Cat went on to have a successful acting and singing career, her and her friends remained closer than ever as the years went on never growing apart, never letting success get to any of their heads. Cat would also still keep in contact with the friends and teachers she met at the blind school, especially Max, as for Cat's future boyfriend/husband….after Robbie started using Rex more as a part of his stand up routine Cat started to warm up to him, Robbie and Cat ended up together and got married and lived a long happy life together.

The End

I Hope You Enjoyed this story, hope there were enough twists and turns for you to enjoy as well, I am very proud of this story, I really enjoyed working on it.


End file.
